Hanna yori dango
by Madisuky
Summary: Lucy, Juvia, Levy y Erza, son alumnas en el instituto Fairy Tail, el cual es regido por los cuatro principes, el f4... Pero nuestras chicas no se dejaran dominar, o eso intentaron... -Yo soy su maid. / -Estas segura de esto, Lissana. / -Descuiden, regresaremos pronto, tomenlo como vacaciones /-Si, lo vuelves a hacer juro que te mato! / -Tu eres mia... multiparejas, CAP 14 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fic, jeje, esta basado al dorama japones del mismo nombre. solo que ami estilo ;)  
**

**Los personajes le pertenecen al grandioso Mashima-sama  
**

**Esperop les guste, acepto comentarios, reclamos, didas.. lo que quieran (pero no se pasen :P)**

* * *

**Hanna yori dango**

**Capítulo 1: EXAMEN DE INGRESO… **

-Esto es Fairy Tail… increíble –murmuro Lucy.

Lucy, sujetaba su mochila con ambas manos, apretándola contra su pecho, veía asombrada la entrada de lo que sería su nuevo instituto.

El instituto Fairy Tail, uno de los más caros y con la mejor reputación en todo el mundo, era recomendado para los hijos de ricos, muchos de sus alumnos ocupaban los primeros puestos en muchas disciplinas. En resumen era un instituto para hijos de ricachones.

Por lo que se preguntaba, ¿qué rayos así alguien como ella ahí?

Lucy dirigió su vista a la chica parada junto a ella, Juvia Loxar, su mejor amiga. Lucy noto que Juvia sujetaba con fuerza su mochila, y también veía asombrada el instituto.

-Nee, Juvia, ¿Cómo fue que terminamos aquí? –pregunto Lucy.

Juvia salió de su asombro y se giró un poco para ver a Lucy, sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de rosa.

-Juvia prefiere no recordar –respondió.

Lucy suspiro, mientras a su mente llegaban recuerdos de lo sucedido el día anterior…

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _

_Lucy y Juvia, iban en una moto. Su destino, el instituto Fairy Tail. _

_Traían puesto su ropa de trabajo, que era un snicker verde petróleo, con una blusa blanca, además llevaban zapatias de lona. Sus cabellos sujetos en una cola de caballo. Ese era el uniforme de la lavandería donde trabajaban de mañana._

_Al llegar frente a las rejas, presentaron el boleto y la cuenta de lo que llevaban. Se les permitió el ingreso. Al entrar se dirigieron al lugar que se les había indicado, un edificio algo apartado del complejo, era la casa del director. Al llegar pararon, Juvia fue la primera en bajar, ya que llevaba las bolsas con la ropa lavada y planchada. Lucy la siguió._

_Entregaron la ropa a la empleada de la casa, Virgo. La veían dos veces por semana, hasta se habían hecho buenas amigas. Una vez hecho eso, volvieron a la moto, esta vez Juvia conduciría. Juvia prendió el motor y se dirigió a la salida._

_Cuando pasaban por la alberca, donde estaba la piscina, Lucy hizo que Juvia frenara. Lucy bajo rápido y corrió a la alberca, pateando las puertas. Lo cual desconcertó un poco a Juvia. _

_-¿Pero qué haces Lucy? –murmuro._

_Lo que pasaba, era que Lucy había visto a una niña de cabello azul marino, caer en la piscina, todo gracias a que la piscina era rodeada de rejas, que permitían tener una vista del interior._

_Lucy al ver aquello se asustó, he hizo a Juvia detener la moto, bajo y corrió. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a por la niña. Con algo de esfuerzo logro llevarla a la orilla, donde estaba la escalera. Hizo a la niña sujetarse de la escalera, y trato de calmarla, toseaba demasiado, al parecer había tragado algo de agua. Lucy palmeo un poco su espalda._

_-Ya paso… vamos, hay que salir –dijo Lucy para animar a la pequeña._

_Ella subió, luego ayudó a la pequeña. Era una niña de apenas doce años, su vestido chorreaba, al igual que la ropa de Lucy. Lucy se disponía a presentarse, pero la puerta fue –nuevamente- abierta de un patadon._

_-Lucy, Juvia quiere saber por… -Juvia se percató de la ropa mojada de Lucy, y de la niña que estaba junto a ella-. ¿Y esa niña? –pregunto-, no me digas que es tu hija, Lucy…_

_-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre Juvia?! –gritó Lucy apenada, se aclaró la garganta y giro para dirigirse a la niña-. Me llamo Lucy, ella es Juvia, ¿cómo te llamas pequeña?_

_-W-Wendy… -tartamudeo, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, dándole un aspecto tierno._

_-¡Soy Juvia, mucho gusto Wendy! –gritó la peliazul, mientras se aventaba a la niña y la abrazaba._

_Wendy se sonrojo aún más por la cercanía de la chica, por otro lado Lucy observaba todo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Aunque a ella le hubiera gustado hacer lo mismo, sabia controlarse. A los cinco minutos de tortura para la pequeña Wendy, Lucy obligo a Juvia a que dejara respirar a la niña, lo que no consiguió. _

_Su reloj pitio, Lucy lo miro… su cara se puso pálida, el reloj marcaba las ocho en punto de la mañana. Una hora común para cualquiera, pero en este día era especial, para esas dos jóvenes era especial… ¡hoy tenían que presentar el examen para la beca que se ofrece una vez por año!_

_-Ju-Ju-Juvia, son las ocho –informo Lucy, con voz decaída, y al borde de las lágrimas._

_Juvia reacciono a lo que dijo su amiga, y se paralizo, dejando de abrazar –asfixiar- a Wendy. Volteo asustada, comenzó a murmurar incoherencias. Pero cuando se calmó, grito…_

_-¡Lucy, a Juvia no le gusta que juegues así!_

_-N-N-No estoy-y ju-jugando –dijo con voz entrecortada por las lágrimas._

_Juvia cayó al suelo, otra vez murmurando algo acerca de su futuro, mientras Lucy se dejaba caer y llorar a moco tendido. _

_Por otro lado Wendy miraba con mucha confusión, ¿qué les pasa a estas chicas?_

_El llanto de Lucy, y la lamentación de Juvia fueron interrumpidas por el estornudo de Wendy. ¡Aun traía la ropa mojada!_

_Juvia y Lucy, se calmaron y acompañaron a la pequeña a su casa, que resultó ser la casa del director, donde momentos antes habían estado. Tocaron el timbre, Virgo abrió… en cuanto la sirvienta vio a Wendy mojada, sin previo aviso las metió dentro de la casa, dejo a Juvia sola en la sala, mientras que a Wendy y Lucy las llevo a que se cambiaran de ropas._

_Tras diez minutos, salieron Wendy y Lucy, Virgo las llevo a la sala, donde recién comenzó el interrogatorio._

_-Señorita Wendy, se puede saber por qué traía la ropa mojada, ¿acaso estamos en época de lluvia? –dijo sin expresión alguna._

_-No Virgo, estamos en verano –respondió Wendy._

_-Entonces por que usted y la señorita Lucy traían la ropa mojada –volvió a cuestionar._

_-E-Eso, fu-fue po-por q-que yo… -tartamudeaba Wendy._

_-Creo que se cayó a la piscina –dijo Lucy, tratando de ayudar a Wendy-, ya que por lo que vi, Wendy no sabe nadar, así que dudo que se haya metido por su propia voluntad a la piscina, ¿no Wendy? –Wendy asintió con la cabeza gacha-. Nee Wendy, ¿cómo caíste a la piscina?_

_-Juvia también quiere saber –opinó Juvia._

_-Pues, verán… estaba jugando en el jardín con mi pelota, y en cuanto vi a Laxus le pregunte si quería jugar conmigo, el cogió la pelota y la pateo, diciéndome __**¡Ve por ella Wendy!**__ –trato de imitar la voz de Laxus-. Al principio me reusé, por que no era un perro. Pero quería seguir juagando con mi pelota, así que me fui a buscarla. La encontré al borde de la piscina, mi primo patea fuerte. Como estaba cerca del borde la recogí, me disponía a irme, pero resbale y caí. Cuando pensaba que iba morir vi a Lucy meterse y ayudarme, ¡se veía genial, parecía un ángel! –comento asiendo sonrojar a Lucy-. Bueno eso fue lo que paso._

_-Señorita Wendy, discúlpeme, debí estar ahí para recoger su pelota, merezco un castigo –dijo ofreciéndole un látigo -de quien sabe dónde lo saco- a Wendy-. ¿Es hora del castigo?_

_A todas las presentes les resbalo una gota de sudor por la actitud repentina de la joven sirvienta. _

_-Lucy, Juvia quiere saber, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora que no pudimos presentar el examen? –pregunto inocentemente la peliazul._

_Lo que provoco que la rubia se deprimiera, poniéndose en un rincón de la habitación siendo rodeada por un aura oscura, haciendo círculo con el dedo, y murmurando cosas sin sentido._

_-¿Qué le sucede a Lucy-chan? –pregunto Wendy._

_-Etto… Juvia y Lucy iban a presentar el examen para una beca aquí en el instituto Fairy Tail, pero se hicieron tarde, así que Juvia quería saber qué es lo que íbamos a hacer ya que no presentamos el examen –conto algo deprimida-. Juvia quería entrar al instituto –murmuro con un aura deprimida._

_-Pobres chicas –opino Virgo, a lo que Wendy asintió._

_-Eso se puede arreglar –dijo una tercera voz, que era masculina, sorprendiendo a las chicas._

_Todas centraron su atención a la puerta de entrada, donde estaba parado un hombrecito, era viejo y calvo, bueno no del todo. Traía puesto un traje militar de color blanco, y sonreía de oreja a oreja. _

_**¿Qué raro es?**__ , pensaron todas._

_-Lucy y Juvia, ¿verdad? –pregunto, las mencionadas asintieron con la cabeza-. Yo soy Makarov Dreyar, director de Fairy Tail –dijo dando dos pasos y apuntándose con el dedo._

_-¡¿Qué?! –gritaron al unísono Lucy y Juvia._

_-Juvia pensaba que el director seria… diferente –opino Juvia, con una sonrisa forzada._

_-Disculpe, Makarov-san, usted dijo "eso arreglar", ¿cómo? –cuestiono Lucy._

_-Yo escuche que salvaste a mi nieta, Lucy –apunto a la rubia con un dedo, y comento su plan-. Así que al ser el director, les puedo dar la oportunidad de presentar el examen… _

_Al cabo de treinta minutos Juvia y Lucy, se encontraban en una biblioteca dentro de la casa del director, cada una en una esquina diferente, con las hojas del examen y un lápiz con su borrador a mano. El director indico que empezaran. Mientras en el centro se encontraban Wendy y Virgo sentadas esperando a que terminaran el examen, y deseándoles suerte._

_Pasaron tres horas, y cada una entrego su examen. El director las cogió, Juvia y Lucy esperaron a que las revisara. Pero el solo las volteo a la última página, las leyó en voz baja cada una. _

_-Je,je… Bienvenidas a Fairy tail –dijo feliz._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-Juvia quiere saber, cómo es que ingresaron si ni siquiera reviso las demás preguntas del examen –comento pensativa Juvia

-Yo también quiero saberlo, es muy extraño –opino Lucy-. Bueno, como sea, tenemos que buscar nuestro salón.

Juvia asintió con la cabeza. Pasaron las rejas, y se dirigieron al edificio 1A donde se encontraban los casilleros y las aulas de primero. Pero al dar dos pasos se vieron rodeadas de muchos alumnos con el mismo uniforme que ellas, eran estudiantes.

Las chicas se sintieron extrañas y se preguntaban a que se debía eso.

-Llegaron.

-Es el f4, ¡siiii!

-¡Quiero ver a Natsu-sempai!

-¡Ah! ¡Gray-sempai!

Esos y muchos otros gritos inundaron la entrada. Juvia y Lucy, los miraban con una gota de sudor estilo anime. Se dieron la vuelta para salir de ese lugar, pero Lucy choco con un alumno, y al alzar su vista se topó con unos ojos verdes oscuros. Diviso una cabellera de un peculiar rosa, el rostro del chico era lindo. Pero su mirada era fría y… asustaba.

De igual forma,.. Juvia había chocado con un chico, pero este era de cabello negro azulado, y sus ojos eran negros, fríos y calculadores, por su rostro se podía ver que era atractivo. Pero por alguna razón se veía inexpresivo e intimidante.

-Muévete –dijo el chico de cabello negro azulado a Juvia, con voz fría.

Juvia no reaccionaba, así que este la empujo. Por otro lado, el chico que había chocado con Lucy, fue un poco más _amable_.

-Quítate, estorbas –dijo mientras la empujaba a un lado.

Lucy se acercó a Juvia, quien todavía miraba a ese grupo de jóvenes que habían pasado.

-Y a esos, ¿qué bicho les pico? –pregunto Lucy.

-El príncipe de Juvia es muy frio –murmuro Juvia.

Lucy logro escucharla, pero la ignoro. Volteo a ver a los jóvenes, y vio que eran cuatro. Solo podía ver sus chaquetas y sacos, también sus cabelleras. Uno era pelirosa, otro peliazul, un pelinegro, y otro tenía el cabello negro azulado.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? –pregunto Lucy al aire.

-Son el f4 –le respondió una voz a sus espaldas.

Lucy giro, Juvia también, y vieron a una chica de cabellos azules claros, un poco más que el de Juvia, sujeto con una bincha naranja, aun así estaba algo despeinada. Era baja de estatura, traía puesto el uniforme, y cargaba una mochila gris, con un libro en sus manos. Lucy y Juvia, abrieron grandes los ojos antes de gritar…

-¡TU ERES…

* * *

**¿quien es la chica? dejemos trabajar al serebro, ya que di muchas pistas ;)**

**espero les haya gustado... nos vemos en la proxima  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, gracias por los reviews, estoy tan felis que lloro de alegria T.T  
**

**Los personajes son de Mashima-sama  
**

**No los entretengo a leer...  
**

* * *

**Hanna**** yori dango**

**Capítulo 2: LOS PRÍNCIPES DE FAIRY TAIL… **

-¡TU ERES…LEVY-CHAN! –gritaron Lucy y Juvia al unísono.

-Hola chicas –saludo la chica amablemente, regalándoles una sonrisa inocente.

Juvia y Lucy sonrieron en respuesta. Levy vivía con ellas en la misma casa, ayudaba con la renta, y además eran buenas amigas. Ella era muy inteligente, y estudiosa, por eso se había ganado la beca en su ex-colegio Mermaid Heels, fue la única alumna en conseguirlo. De pronto la cara de felicidad de Lucy se convirtió en una de desconcierto.

-¿F4? –preguntó Lucy-. ¿Qué es el f4?

-Cierto, Juvia escucho a muchos alumnos gritar eso, pero Juvia no sabe que es f4 –se dirigió ahora a su amiga peliazul-. Levy-chan, ¿Qué es el f4? Se lo puedes decir a Juvia.

-Claro. El f4 son un grupo de cuatro jóvenes, los que acaban de pasar…

-¡Te refieres al príncipe frio de Juvia! –la interrumpió emocionada la Loxar.

-Ya Juvia, no la interrumpas. Levy-chan continúa por favor.

-Ok. Como decía, son un grupo de jóvenes, estos cuatro chicos son considerados los príncipes de Fairy tail. Y no sólo por lo guapos que sean, ya que también son los hijos de las familias más ricas en todo el mundo –Lucy y Juvia prestaron más atención a lo que decía su amiga-. El de cabello azul y con un tatuaje en la cara, es Jellal Fernández, y va en segundo. El de cabello negro algo largo y con piercings en su rostro es Gajeel Redfox. El de cabello negro azulado, ojos fríos y calculadores, es Gray Fullbuster. Por último, está el líder, por así decirlo, el chico de cabellos rosas y mirada fría, él es…

-Natsu Dragneel y estos tres son de primero –completo una chica que acababa de unirse al grupo.

Era una chica de cabello escarlata, una mirada que te demostraba la confianza en sí misma que tenía. Además, lo que más les llamo la atención, era que la rodeaba un aura oscura. Y en su rostro no se podía vislumbrar ningún indicio del repentino cambio de actitud. Levy, la miro detenidamente, y entendió lo que iba a hacer.

-Erza, no creo que…

-No Levy-chan, ellas van a estar desde ahora acá, así que tienen derecho a saber qué es lo que sucede en este instituto –su mirada se dirigió a sus dos amigas, que serían nuevas en el instituto-. Ya que, no quiero que nada malo les pase –su mirada cambio a una llena de amor y ternura-. Escuchen bien claro, el f4, son los más populares en este lugar, lo que ellos dicen es _ley_ –resalto la última palabra-. Pero odio que me manden, al igual que ustedes. Así que lo mejor será que se mantengan alejadas de ellos.

-Porque, prácticamente controlan el instituto –agrego Levy.

-¿Eh? Pero, ¿el que manda no es el director? –pregunto Lucy.

-Sí, pero sus padres de ellos aportan cierta cantidad de dinero al instituto, para su funcionamiento, así que eso les otorga algo de control –respondió Levy.

-El príncipe de Juvia se llama Gray, ¿cierto? –Erza asintió con la cabeza-. Creen que a Juvia le toque en el mismo salón que su Gray-sama –decía fascinada la chica comenzando a imaginarse a ella en la misma carpeta que el chico en cuestión.

-No Juvia –dijo Erza rompiendo así la ilusión de la joven.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? ¡Juvia quiere sentarse junto a su príncipe! –exclamaba llorando a mares.

-Pues veras, ellos al ser hijos de multimillonarios, tienen una educación especial. No se mesclan con los alumnos, ya que ellos estudian en un salón especial por profesores particulares –explico Levy.

-¿Entonces para que vienen? ¿Por qué no simplemente se quedan estudiando en sus casas? –preguntó Lucy.

-Quien sabe –contesto Erza-. Dejemos eso de lado, aquí lo más…

El timbre sonó, interrumpiendo a Erza. Muchos de los alumnos se desplazaron a sus aulas. Poco a poco, la entrada fue siendo desalojada. Excepto por el grupo de amigas, que no se movía aun.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos a nuestras aulas. Hablaremos en el recesó –dijo Erza, dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a su aula.

-¡Espera Erza! ¡No sabemos dónde se encuentra nuestro salón! –exclamo Lucy.

-Ah, verdad. ¿Cuál es el aula que se les asignaron? –cuestiono Levy.

-A Juvia y Lucy se les asigno el aula primero E –respondió Juvia.

Erza volteo feliz, abrazando a sus dos amigas. Ellas tres eran su responsabilidad, así lo consideraba Erza, no solo porque vivían en la misma casa, sino era porque se habían vuelto especiales para ella, y quería protegerlas. ¡Qué suerte tenía! Les había tocado en la misma aula de Levy.

-Juvia… no puede… respirar.

-Erza… nos… a-a-asfixias.

Erza soltó a las jóvenes, y se rodeó de un aura deprimente, murmurando algo acerca de ser una mala amiga. Ya que estuvo a punto de asfixiar a las pobres chicas, con ese abrazo de oso. Es que hay veces en que no media su fuerza.

-Ya Erza, no te deprimas –trato de animar Levy a una deprimida Erza-. Que suerte tenemos, nos ha tocado en la misma aula. Claro a excepción de Erza, que va en segundo –dijo Levy.

-Sera mejor que me retire a mi salón –informo una recuperada –de milagro- Erza-. Chicas nos vemos en la cafetería a la hora del recesó.

Dicho eso se marchó a su salón. Mientras Levy guiaba a Lucy y Juvia a sus taquillas correspondientes, donde dejaron sus cosas, y solo sacaron lo que les tocaba en esa hora. Hecho esto, Levy las guio a su salón, y les prometió que después darían un paseo para conocer mejor el lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entrando al aula, Lucy y Juvia se sorprendieron. El salón tenía las ventanas decoradas con una cortina fina, las carpetas eran personales, y nuevas a simple vista. Como las únicas carpetas disponibles eran las de fondo, ahí se sentaron. Lucy junto a la ventana, Juvia a su costado derecho. Y Levy se sentaba frente a Juvia. Algo bueno para las amigas, no estarían tan separadas.

De repente Lucy se levantó de su asiento. Asustando a Juvia que iba a hacerle una pregunta.

-¿Qué sucede Lucy-chan? A Juvia casi le provocas un infarto.

-¿Qué pasa Lu-chan? Te ves preocupada.

-No es nada serio, solo que me olvide mi cartuchera, jeje –respondió Lucy con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

Juvia y Levy casi se caen con la respuesta de la Heartfilia. Lucy salió del salón, y se dirigió a su taquilla. No quedaba muy lejos así que no se podía perder, además aún faltaba tiempo para que aparezca el profesor. Pues verán, a las 7 con 45 tocaban un timbre para que los alumnos se desplacen a sus aulas, a las 8 con 15 tocaba otro timbre para que inicien las clases. Por lo que, tenía tiempo de sobra.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez en su taquilla, Lucy la abrió y saco de su mochila una cartuchera negra con dibujos de calaveras, era algo gótica, pero había sido barata. Cerro su taquilla, se dio la vuelta para dirigirse de regreso a su salón, pero se topó con tres chicas… raras.

-Etto… ¿qui-quiénes sois? –pregunto nerviosa Lucy.

Esas tres chicas la fulminaban con la mirada, y a la vez la miraban como si sus ojos fueran de rayos X. Lucy se percató de que vestían algo… diferente. Traían pantis de colores que para nada combinaba con el uniforme, de la falda de una sobresalía las blondas, que al parecer ella se las había mandado a poner.

-Hey… tú, ¿qué no sabes quiénes somos? –Lucy negó con la cabeza-. Bien, pues grábatelo… yo soy Ginger –dijo mientras hacia una pose rara.

-Yo, Miranda –se paró al costado derecho e hizo una pose.

-Y yo, Sunny –se puso al otro costado, también haciendo una pose.

-¡Somos las bellezas de Fairy Tail! –gritaron, mientras que eran rodeadas de destellos.

¿Bellezas? ,se preguntó mentalmente Lucy. Un extraña idea le vino a la mente. Se parecen a Ichiya-sensei, pensó.

-Escucha pobretona, te oímos hablar con esas amigas tuyas de nuestros príncipes –hablo Ginger mientras Miranda y Sunny asentían con la cabeza-. ¡Y no solo eso! ¡Chocaste con Natsu-sama! –grito furiosa.

-¿Eh? –Lucy miro a ambos lados-. No entiendo que les sucede.

-¿Acaso no sabes quienes son los f4? –pregunto Miranda.

-Solo un poco –repondio Lucy.

-Se nota que es una pobretona, y además estúpida –comento Sunny mientras comenzar a reír maniáticamente.

-Aléjate de ellos –amenazo Ginger-. O sino…

-Basta –dijo una chica a que acababa de llegar.

Lucy giro su rostro a la derecha y ahí vio parada a dos chicas. Una era alvina y de ojos azules, su pelo era sujetado en una trenza. La otra tenía el cabello de un marrón canela, sujeto en un moño del cual se desprendían unos mechones, además llevaba unos lentes que le daban un toque de intelectual.

-Chicas dejen de fastidiar a las alumnas nuevas –hablo la joven de lentes.

-Y ustedes, ¿Quiénes son? –pregunto Lucy, ya que no entendía nada.

-Oh, que descortés soy, hola me llamo Mirajane Strauss, y soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil –dijo mientras le ofrecía la malo en modo de saludo a Lucy-. ¿Y tú?

No puede ser es Mirajane, la que gano las olimpiadas de matemáticas el año pasado, pensaba emocionada Lucy. Pero recobro la cordura, y estrecho la mano de Mirajane, presentándose.

-Y-yo soy Lu-Lucy Heartfilia, e-es un placer co-co-conocerla –dijo nerviosamente Lucy.

-Bueno, yo soy Evergreen, la hada más hermosa de todo Fairy Tail –se presentó la chica de anteojos.

Otra rara, pensó Lucy.

-Y ustedes que esperan, a sus aulas –se dirigió Evergreen a las _bellezas._

Las chicas asintieron y se dirigieron a sus salones no sin antes mirar de forma altanera a Lucy.

-Bien, Lucy, creo que eres la de nuevo ingreso, ¿no? –preguntó, a lo que Lucy asintió con la cabeza-. Sera mejor que regreses a tu salón, ya va a comenzar las clases.

-S-s-sí, Mirajane-san.

Así Lucy se regresó a su salón, pensando del por qué, Erza y Levy habían actuado raro hace unos momentos, no es que el instituto fuera malo, ¿verdad?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la hora del recesó, en su primer día de Juvia y Lucy, estas no se dejaban de sorprender, con lo elegante y lujoso que era el lugar. A Lucy y Juvia se le hacía agua la boca, ver toda esa comida en la cafetería, la cual pedía a gritos ser comida. Lo malo era que no tenían dinero suficiente para permitírselo.

Juvia, Levy y Lucy, caminaron a una meza apartada del lugar, era en el rincón frente a las escaleras. Ahí estaba sentada Erza con su bentou.

-Chicas, siéntense, hay que comer –decía, hasta que fue rodeada de un aura rosa y destellos-. Es la primera vez que comemos juntas en el colegio –dijo sumamente feliz.

-Erza no estamos en el colegio es el instituto –la corrigió Lucy.

Erza no dijo nada, seguía en su mundo, a las tres amigas les resbalo una gota de sudor. Pero de pronto pareció recordar algo importante, sacándola de su ensoñación, mirando esta vez a las chicas con rostro serio.

-Es momento de explicar las cosas…

Erza fue interrumpida por los gritaos de los alumnos, todas viraron el rostro. En la entrada estaban los chicos a los que habían visto antes Lucy y Juvia. Y ahora que los miraban bien, llevaban puesto trajes refinados, sacos chaquetas, camisas, corbatas, pantalones, zapatos, relojes, todo de marca. Pero… no llevaban puesto el uniforme.

Todos se callaron cuando el chico de cabellos rosas, fue empujado sutilmente por uno de sus seguidores. Toda la bulla se calmó. El chico con el tatuaje en la cara, Jellal, comenzó a negar con la cabeza. El otro chico de mirada fría y calculadora, Gray, sonrió divertido, con un poco de maldad. El chico de los piercings, Gajeel, soltó un "_Gee-hee"_ y se cruzó de brazos. El de peli rosa, natsu, comenzó a voltear lentamente, y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa maléfica, que hizo a Lucy estremecerse. A Juvia le dieron escalofríos. Erza y Levy, agacharon la cabeza, a sabiendas de lo que ocurriría.

El chico le planto un puñetazo en pleno estómago, haciendo que el desafortunado joven, cayera hincado al piso, toseando sangre por la boca.

Lucy se paró, con los ojos abiertos, y furiosa, iba a dirigirse al chico, pero fue detenida por una mano, volteo y vio a Erza que la sujetaba, ella también veía furiosa la escena, pero no se movía. Lucy dirigió su mirada a Juvia, ella traía los ojos bien abiertos, y llena de miedo. Su mirad ahora se posó en Levy, quien la miraba a ella, y al chocar sus miradas, negó con la cabeza.

-Es como Phantom –susurro Juvia.

Los chicos, caminaron desinteresadamente a alas escaleras y subieron al segundo piso, abajo los alumnos comenzaron a dirigirse a sus mesas a disfrutar de sus comidas, pero nadie presto atención al chico. Él solito se levantó saliendo de la cafetería. Lucy volvió a sentarse furiosa.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste ir a ayudarlo? –le cuestiono a Erza, quien no respondió.

-No parecen príncipes –objeto Juvia.

-Pues, verán –dijo Levy.

Ganándose así la atención de Lucy y Juvia, quienes tenían el presentimiento de que lo que iba a decir Levy no iba a ser de su agrado.

-Las cosas están así…

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el cap, y tratare de actualizar seguido, lo malo es que se acabaron mis vacaciones ASI QUE REGRESARE AL COLE! **

**ah, casi lo olvidaba... esto, mi adaptacion sera muy diferente al dorama, aunque me haya sacado la idea de ahi.**

**sayonara, mina... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holas, gracias por los reviews, estoy muy contenta de que les guste mi historia... y ejem, no va a ser igualito que el dorama, quiero que eso quede claro, ya que cambiare algunas cosas jeje. tengo unja mente loca :P  
**

**Los personajes son de Mashima-sama.  
**

**No los entretengo a leer.  
**

* * *

**Hanna yori dango**

**Capítulo 3: PLAN DE EVITAMIENTO… ¡FALLIDO!**

Han pasado una semana desde que juvia y Lucy ingresaron al instituto Fairy Tail. En el transcurso de este corto tiempo, se han ido dando cuenta de que nada dentro de Fairy Tail, es lo que pensaban.

El f4, lo controla todo, y los maestros no hacen nada para evitarlo, es más, parece ser que les tienen miedo. Lo peor de todo, es que por donde ellos pasan siempre hay una turba de gente que los sigue y alaba como si fueran dioses. A donde vayan son seguidos, y los alumnos se amontonan solo por verlos, es como si fueran estrellas de cine.

Aunque no se pueden engañar, ya que de verdad son guapos, muy guapos.

-Son unos engreídos –susurró Lucy.

Lucy se encontraba en su casa, tomando un baño caliente para relajarse y, de paso, borrar todos sus problemas y preocupaciones, también sus molestias.

Son unos engreídos e idiotas, pensó enfadada.

Se preguntaran, ¿por qué tanto enfado? Pues verán, el día anterior, en la entrada del edificio 1A, el disque "_líder_", estampo la cara de una de sus fans, en la torta que, al parecer, le había costado hacer. Y no solo eso, el día anterior a ese, ese tal Gray, había ensuciado la corbata de un alumno, sólo porque no le había gustado.

¿No es para aborrecerlos?

Lucy suspiro. Ella y sus tres amigas, Erza, Levy y Juvia. Acostumbraban a reunirse en el recesó, en una mesa apartada de la cafetería. Lejos de esos infames del f4. Pero aun así, podían ver todo lo que hacían, ¡y NO hacer nada!

¡NADA!

Todo porque Levy les había dicho claramente, que no podían meterse con ellos, o se ganarían una tarjeta roja. Juvia y Lucy no entendían a que se refería. Lucy, aun molesta, le había preguntado a Erza, por qué no hacía nada… Erza solo había bajado la cabeza y susurrado un "no_ lo comprenderías_".

Aquello dejo extrañadas a Juvia y Lucy. Es que no comprendían como Erza Scarlet, la Titania, no hacía nada. Sabían perfectamente que Erza odiaba la injusticia, entonces por qué no hacía nada en contra de esos f4.

Las alarmas de Lucy sonaron, había gato encerrado en todo esto. Juvia por su parte lo había dejado pasar, en cambio Lucy iba a descubrir el por qué de la actitud de Erza.

Lucy volvió a suspirar. Salió de la tina, envolvió a su cuerpo con una toalla, hizo lo mismo con su cabello. Así decidió salir del baño…

Para toparse con Levy persiguiendo a un niño de cabellera celeste, que corría desnudo por toda la casa esquivando a Levy. A Lucy le resbalo una gota de sudor ante la escena. ¿Cómo no pueden atrapar a un niño y meterlo a la bañera?

-¡Quieto ahí Happy! –grito Levy.

-Atrápame Levy-nee –respondió en pequeño, zafándose de la esquina donde era acorralado por Levy.

Levy derrotada, se acercó a Lucy, en busca de apoyo.

-Lucy… tú, eres mejor bañando a Happy, te dejo el trabajo –Lucy iba a responder pero Levy no la dejo-. Juvia y yo bañaremos a Charle.

-¿Y Lili?, también tiene que bañarse –trato de excusarse.

-Descuida, Erza se encargara de bañarlo. Recuerda que Lili le tiene mucho miedo a Erza –palmeo la espalda de una deprimida Lucy, y sonrió, pensando en el sufrimiento que le esperaba a Lili, esa es la debía.

-Está bien, lo hago yo –dijo una derrotada Lucy.

En ese momento Happy venia corriendo, tratando de escapar de Juvia. En el mismo instante en que iba a doblar una esquina, Lucy lo cogió del brazo, llevándoselo consigo al baño.

Aun con los insultos y quejas de Happy, no lo soltó. Una vez dentro del baño, cerró la puerta con llave, por si decidía escapar.

-Muy bien Happy, es hora de…

Lucy no termino, ya que Happy en un descuido, logro agarrar un seno de la joven. Por ende, Lucy aflojo el agarre dejándole una oportunidad a Happy de escapar. Happy aprovecho aquello, y corrió a la salida, no sin antes girar y dejar en claro que el ganaba.

-Eres débil, Lucy-nee –exclamo orgulloso.

Siguió su camino a las puertas, y al intentar abrirlas se dio cuenta de que estaban echadas llave… Todos los sentidos de supervivencia de Happy se activaron. Levemente volteo el rostro, para ver…

A una Lucy, con aura asesina, más que la de Erza -si eso es posible-, tronándose los nudillos, y con los ojos cubiertos por su flequillo. Happy comenzó a sudar frio y a rezar mentalmente… ¡Dios sálvame!

-Hora del baño, Happy –dijo Lucy con voz terroríficas y amenazante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de la ducha que tomaron TODOS. Ahora se encontraban reunidos para disfrutar de una cena, preparada por las cuatro mujeres de la casa… es que le había tocado cocinar a Erza, así que todas decidieron ayudar… de lo contrario, Erza era capaz de envenenar la comida. Aun le faltaba mucho para cocinar bien, mucho…

-¡Itadakimasu! –dijeron todos antes de empezar a comer, devorar en el caso de Happy.

-Por cierto Lili, ¿cómo les fue hoy en la escuela? –pregunto Levy.

Lili, era un niño de 9 años, de cabellera negra, y ojos morrones oscuros. Su carácter era serio, eso se reflejaba en su rostro. A pesar de su corta edad, su comportamiento era muy maduro. Pero había ocasiones en las que dejaba salir a su niño interior.

-Nada nuevo, todo va normas –se llevó un trozo de pechuga a la boca, luego de comérselo, hablo-. Charle sigue estudiosa como siempre, y…

-Happy escapándose del salón –completo Charle.

Charle, era una niña de 8 años, al igual que Happy. Era una pequeña albina, con cabellos plateados, y un rostro muy tierno. Aunque… su carácter era completamente diferente, era renegona y algo mandona –solo con Happy-. Pero aun había ocasiones en las que se divertía con las chicas a las que consideraba su familia.

Happy se atraganto con la comida, por lo que Charle había dicho. Las 4 mujeres presentes lo fulminaron con la mirada. Happy sudo frio, y trago de golpe su comida.

-E-e-es que… t-tenia ga-ganas de ir al ba-ba-baño, la profe no me de-de-dejaba – se excusó nervioso.

-Happy, nosotras nos esforzamos trabajando mucho, todo para que no les falte nada y puedan estudiar. No es justo que te escapes del salón y no estudies. Tienes que estudiar –le dijo Lucy.

-¡Aye! Lucy-nee, te prometo que no volveré a escapar del salón –respondió un alegre y optimista Happy.

Lucy y Happy se regalaban sonrisas, los demás presentes veían la escena enternecidos.

-Parecen madre e hijo –comento Levy.

-Pero ustedes son prácticamente nuestras madres –opino Lili.

-Juvia piensa que Lili tiene razón. Ya que los alimentamos, cuidamos y les damos estudio, como unos verdaderos padres. ¿No piensan igual que Juvia? –preguntó.

-Sí, Juvia. Todas concordamos contigo –afirmo Erza-. Somos unas excelentes madres –agrego con estrellitas en los ojos.

Todos rieron ante el comentario. Ese era uno de los momentos en que Lili, Happy y Charle, no se arrepentían de no recordar nada de su pasado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de la cena cada quien se dirigió a su habitación para dormir. En la casa sólo habían 5 habitaciones. Una para Lucy, otra para Juvia, una para Levy, y otra para Erza. Por eso la habitación más grande era de los niños. Dentro había una cama para Charle y un camarote para Lili y Happy.

Todos dentro de la casa ya habían conciliado el sueño, bueno casi todos… Lucy no podía dormir, tenía un presentimiento de que algo malo iba a ocurrir. Y eso no la dejaba dormir, ya cansada de revolcarse en su cama, encendió la lamparilla de su escritorio, tomo una pluma, un papel, y escribió una carta para su madre.

Tenía esa costumbre desde que ella murió. Luego de escribir y guardar la carta, se sentía un poco más tranquila. Así que decidió acostarse.

Ya envuelta con sus colchas, se propuso dormir. Nada malo podía ocurrir, ellas tenían un plan para pasar desapercibido en el instituto. No meterse en problemas. Fácil, así que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Algo malo, si como no, pensó Lucy antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, todas se levantaron temprano. Se alistaron ellas y a los niños también. Salieron de la casa, montaron sus bicicletas, Levy llevaba a Charle. Lucy a Happy. Y Juvia a Lili. Preferían que Erza no llevara a nadie, ya que de seguro morirían de susto. Partieron al instituto, Erza salió veloz, dejando una nube de polvo en su lugar… típico.

Luego de dejar a los niños en su escuela, la cual era de paso para ir a Fairy Tail, por fin llegaron al instituto. Dejaron sus cosas en sus taquillas, y se fueron a conversar un rato en una esquina.

Hablaban alegremente, pero los gritos de las fans del f4, las distrajo.

Ellos entraban elegantes como siempre, con sus ropas caras, y de marca. Caminaron directo, pasando cerca al grupo de chicas. Y en solo un segundo, el líder viro ligeramente el rostro topándose así con los ojos chocolates de Lucy. Aquella mirada, era más de guerra, ¿cómo puedes odiar a alguien sin conocer?

Toco el timbre, todos ingresaron a sus aulas.

A la hora del recesó todo fue normal. Ellas en la mesa más apartada, ellos entrando como estrellas.

El día de hoy al aula primero E, les tocaba natación, la clase favorita de Lucy y Juvia. Todo transcurrió normal, claro con un severo caso de ahogamiento para Levy.

Las tres amigas se retiraban a sus salones, cuando un timbre sonó.

-¿Eh? Si falta para el cambio de hora –dijo Lucy-. ¿No? Levy.

Lucy volteo, Levy no había contestado. Al girar la vio con los ojos abiertos y una expresión de pánico en su rostro.

-Levy qué sucede, asustas a Juvia –la Loxar la movió un poco.

-Tenemos que irnos –dijo una aparecida Erza.

-¿Por qué? Y, ¿qué fue ese timbre? –cuestiono Lucy.

-Tarjeta roja –dijo Erza antes de llevarse jalando a las dos chicas, mientras Levy corría para alcanzarlas.

Erza las llevo aun salón vacío, de tantos que habían en el lugar, entraron y cerro la puerta. Debían quedarse encerradas, así lo había explicado Levy el primer día, este era parte del plan de evitamiento.

-¡Oh no! –exclamo Lucy-. No hay mi pulsera.

-La buscaremos después –le dijo Levy.

-¡No! Esa pulsera me la regalo mi madre, no la puedo perder.

Lucy salió del salón, a pesar de los gritos de sus amigas. Corrió por el mismo camino por donde habían venido. Cerca de la alberca vio algo brillante en el piso, se acercó y efectivamente era su pulsera. La recogió y suspiro aliviada.

Caminó ahora de regreso, pero se topó con un grupo de estudiantes que miraban a la azotea, todos gritaban _lánzate_. Muchos traían una cámara de video, o celular. Lucy curiosa alzo la vista, para ver que les causaba tanta euforia.

Lucy abrió los ojos, en el borde de la azotea estaba subido un joven, lo único que podía ver eran sus cabellos naranjas.

Asustada, corrió dentro del edificio empujando a varios, subió las escaleras en tiempo record, ya en la azotea, busco con la mirada al joven, una vez visto corrió hacia el…

Lo alcanzo a tiempo, justo antes de que cayera al vacío. Con casi medio cuerpo fuera, comenzó a alzar al joven.

-¿Q-qué haces? –pregunto confundido el joven.

-Salvarte, no vez –respondió Lucy.

-¿Por qué lo haces? Mejor déjame caer.

-No… ¡ayudadme! –exclamo a los mirones que estaban a sus espaldas, pero ninguno lo hizo.

Con una fuerza que no sabe ni de donde saco, logro subirlo, cayendo al suelo frio. El joven en sus brazos, la miraba con asombro. Lucy le regalo una sonrisa.

Lo había salvado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todos los de abajo estaban sorprendidos, ante la osadía de esa rubia. Más cierto chico peli rosa, que estaba no sorprendido sino furioso.

-Quiero que los traigan a ambos –sentencio.

Los otros tres chicos, miembros del f4, se miraron entre sí.

-Yo ya fui la última vez, les toca ustedes –se excusó Gajeel.

Gray y Jellal, asintieron con la cabeza, y se pusieron en posición de combate, agitaron sus brazos, 1, 2, 3…

-PIEDRA

-TIJERA

Gritaron, al mismo tiempo. Saliendo vencedor Jellal. Natsu que los miraba algo alejado, le apareció una venita en el frente.

-Los espero en la cafetería –murmuro molesto.

Así se alejaron los tres. Y Gray resignado se fue en búsqueda de la rubia y ese Loke.

-Lucy está en problemas –murmuro Levy.

Las tres chicas estaban apartadas. Del grupo de alumnos, que comenzaba a dispersarse. Erza apretó los puños.

-Levy, el plan de evitamiento falló –comento furiosa y preocupada la Scarlet.

* * *

**HUUUU! SUSPENSO, Que le pasara a lucy? averiguenlo en el siguiente cap... jeje**

**ah! casi lo olvidaba, he cambiado el rango, porque despues de una lucha de piedra papel y tijeras que tube con mi amiga, la cual perdi, estoy en duda de si sacar a mi mente perver o no, asi que me gustaria opiniones, he que dien me ayudarian.**

**dejen su opinion en un review plis, necesito ayuda! T.T**

**bay, nos vemos en proximo cap, y espero les haya gustdo este...**

**por cierto, en mi fic, lili, happy y charle, sin niños humanos, ya veran mas adelante por que...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holas, gracias por las opiniones, y veo que muchos quieren que saque mi lado perver... umm, creo que lo hare, pero mas adelante. aqui les dejo otro cap, es algo mas extenso. Y creo que se van a molestar con migo, pero aun asi aceptare cualquier reviews...**

**Los personajes son de Mashima-sama.**

* * *

**Hanna yori dango**

**Capítulo 4: TARJETA ROJA PARA LUCY… **

-¡¿A dónde crees que la llevaron, Levy?! –pregunto desesperada Erza, agitando a la pobre muchacha.

Después de que todos los alumnos se dispersaran, ellas habían subido rápido a la azotea, pero ahí no habían encontrado a Lucy, tampoco alguien, el lugar había estado desierto. Preocupadas y con lo incertidumbre, regresaron abajo.

Justo ahora estaban abajo del edificio, pensando en los posibles lugares a donde podían haber llevado a la rubia.

-No lo sé, Erza. Ellos se reúnen en diferentes lugares, no puedo estar segura –respondió, Levy trataba de mantenerse calmada, y no dejar que la desesperación se apodere de ella-. La última vez fue en la piscina. A Lucy, podrían haberla llevado a cualquier lugar –comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos-, la entrada, los vestíbulos, la cafetería, un aula vacía… ¡hash! –exclamo frustrada.

-Tranquilízate Levy-chan. Juvia sabe que eres muy lista, y que podrás encontrar a Lucy-chan. Levy-chan, Juvia cree en ti –la animo Juvia.

Levy se sintió conmovida por las palabras sinceras de su amiga Loxar. Ahora tenía los ánimos renovados, y un cerebro dispuesto a cooperar. Una vez decidida y animada comenzó a pensar…

"Lucy, había sido llevada ante los f4. La pregunta era: ¿a dónde? Las posibilidades eran muchas, y no tenían el tiempo suficiente de ver cada una de ellas. La última vez había sido en la piscina, la anterior a esa en los vestíbulos, la anterior en un aula vacía, la anterior en la entrada, la anterior en la cafetería, la anterior en la piscina, la… ¡Eso es!"

A Levy se le prendió el foco. Analizando las situaciones, había deducido, que los lugares de sus reuniones eran como un círculo, así que siempre se repetían. Por lo tanto, si la última vez había sido en la piscina, ahora tocaba en la…

-¡Están en la cafetería! –exclamo feliz Levy.

-Bien hecho Levy –felicito Erza.

-Gracias Juvia, por darme ánimos –agradeció la McGarden a Juvia.

-De nada Levy-chan. Juvia siempre creyó en ti.

-Bueno basta de charlas. Debemos rescatar a Lucy –objeto Erza.

-¡Aye! –exclamaron las dos chicas, imitando al travieso Happy.

Así las chicas emprendieron su viaje a la cafetería. Que tan sólo duro 5 minutos… A la entrada de la cafetería se podía ver a una chica de cabellera escarlata, a su lado estaban dos chicas peliazules agachadas, sudando y temblado de miedo.

Erza corre como un demonio, pensaban las dos.

De una patada, Erza abrió las puertas, todas ingresaron al local. Desde sonde estaban podían ver el segundo piso, infestado de alumnos. Algunos reían, otros gritaban.

-¡Toma eso pobretona!

-¡Te lo mereces Loke!

-¡Lárguense de aquí!

Fueron algunos de los que pudieron comprender, pero eran suficientes para saber que Lucy estaba en problemas. Rápidamente se dirigieron a las escaleras, subiéndolas casi corriendo. Una vez arriba, Erza comenzó a abrirse paso –a patadas- para llegar al centro.

Casi llegaban al centro, pero Erza se detuvo, quedando paralizada ante la escena que veía… Levy y Juvia se chocaron con su espalada, tambaleándose un poco. Estabilizadas, les preocupó el hecho de que Erza seguía ahí parada, sin moverse.

-Ese es todo un caballero –murmuro la Scarlet.

Juvia y Levy, al escucharla se extrañaron. Los alumnos a su alrededor lanzaban bombas de harina, y huevos crudos. Pero erza parecía no reaccionar ante eso, ¿qué le sucedía? Las dos chicas intrigadas, trataron de ver que acontecía en el centro… sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa.

Un joven de cabellera naranja, rodeaba con sus brazos a Lucy. Cubriéndola de las bombas, ellos estaban sucios, cubiertos por la harina que se comenzaba a mezclar con el huevo. Levy noto como el chico, la apretaba más en sus brazos, hundiéndola si en su pecho. Juvia, solo noto como los labios del chico se movían, susurraba algo.

-Es un príncipe… -susurraron Levy y Juvia.

-Qué alivio…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**35 MINUTOS ANTES**

Lucy suspiro aliviada, luego de haber –de milagro- rescatado al joven peli naranjo. ¿De dónde había sacado tanta fuerza?

-No debiste salvarme –dijo el joven, viéndola serio, borrando la sonrisa de Lucy-. No tienes idea de en qué te estas metiendo.

-Vaya forma de agradecer –comento sarcástica la rubia-. Por cierto, ¿estás loco?

-No, pero pienso que tu si –Lucy lo miro mal, haciendo un ofender, pero solo un loco, en tu caso loca, me ayudaría a mí… porque así iras en contra del f4.

-¿F4? ¿Qué tiene que ver el f4 con que hayas querido suicidarte?

-Tarjeta roja, ellos te la ponen, y solo ellos te la pueden quitar.

-¿Qué es tarjeta roja? Acaso… ¿te mandan una carta? –pregunto Lucy, a lo que el chico rio irónico-. ¿Eh? ¿Por qué ríes?

-Cuando te ponen una tarjeta roja en tu taquilla, es el fin, estas… muerto –Lucy frunció los ceños-. Todos dentro del instituto pueden hacer contigo lo que quieran… te golpean, te insultan, te tiran cosas, te roban…

-¡Y por qué los dejas! Además, esa no es razón suficiente para acabar con tu vida. No sólo por eso puedes suicidarte. Ya que… ¡La vida es algo valioso, es un regalo, y no se puede desperdiciar así! –dijo furiosa Lucy.

-Yo… lo sé. Pero… -agacho la cabeza ocultando sus ojos de la rubia-. Mi novia me dejo, mis amigos me traicionaron… no tengo a nadie. Si les cuento a mis padres no me creerán. Estoy solo en esto, sin ayuda, completamente…solo.

-Mentira –dijo Lucy, ganándose la atención del joven-. Yo estoy contigo, ¿no?

El joven sonrió conmovido con las palabras de la chica. Se preguntaba así mismo, que era lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Vio la sonrisa de la chica, se le ilumino el corazón. Es rara y especial, me agrada, pensó el peli naranjo.

-Sabes… no debes entristecerte, porque tus amigos te dejaron. Te aseguro de que esos no eran tus amigos. Ya que un verdadero amigo nunca te abandona –le dijo Lucy, brindándole consuelo y aliento-. Y esos f4, ¡por Dios!... son como unos niños, unos engreídos, idiotas tarados… seguiría con los insultos, pero no pienso gastar mi saliva en vano. Y tú –lo apunto con un dedo-, ¡No te dejes controlar ni vencer por esos infames f4! ¿Tarjeta roja?... ¿es en serio? Eso solo es un juego estúpido, ni que estuviéramos en un partido de futbol. Yo que tú, no me dejaría vencer, ni siquiera intimidar, por esos. ¡Es más! Si los tuviera delante…

-Etto… rubia –trato de llamar su atención el joven.

-Lucy… ¡Y aún no he terminado! Yo les diría sus verdades, que son…

-Lucy –volvió a llamar, pero fue ignorado.

-Unos engreídos, unos idiotas, unos…

-¡Lucy! –esta vez el joven grito.

-Dime –le contesto un poco más calmada.

El chico tenía una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Lucy lo miro bien, ¿por qué apuntaba a espaldas de ella? Lucy arqueo una ceja extrañada…

-Pobre chica.

-Eso le pasa por ser lengua suelta.

Muchos otros comentarios se escucharon de los muchachos que estaban en la azotea, algunos soltaban risitas.

Lucy sudo frio, muchos escalofríos viajaron por su espalda. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¿Están detrás de mí? –preguntó.

El joven asintió con la cabeza. Lucy temblando, giro poco a poco la cabeza. Vio a un chico de cabello negro azulado, ojos negros, bien parecido. Una mirada fría y astuta se cruzó con la de ella.

-Tú eres…

-Uno de los infames f4. Un niño engreído, tarado, idiota y muchos insultos más que no dijiste por que no querías gastar tu saliva –completó, con voz fría, algo molesto.

-Gray, ella no…

-Silencio Loke –lo calló.

Lucy, volvió a mirar al joven de cabello naranja. Tenía una expresión de susto. ¿En que me he metido?, se cuestionó a sí misma. De repente los jóvenes, cruzaron miradas. Y Lucy juraría que vio rayos salir de sus ojos. El ambiente alrededor se tensó.

-Creo que quieren conversar. Ya merito me voy yendo –se excusó Lucy.

Lucy caminaba a la salida, algo apurada, pero al pasar por el costado de ese miembro del f4, fue sujetada por el brazo.

-S-suéltame –pidió.

-No te puedes ir, él quiere hablar contigo –le dijo de manera maléfica, logrando poner los vellos de punta en Lucy-. ¡Ustedes dejen de cuchichear! Llévense a Loke a la cafetería, el cabeza de lava quiere hablar con los dos.

Los chicos asintieron, cogieron a Loke, y le siguieron el paso a Gray. Gray camino a las escaleras que daba n a la parte de atrás del edificio, mientras que por las otras venían subiendo las amigas de Lucy.

Gray jalaba a Lucy del brazo, sin delicadeza alguna. Ella no decía nada, tenía la cabeza gacha como Loke. Mientras que en la mente de Loke, el rezaba porque nada le pasara a la rubia que lo había salvado, en la mente de Lucy…

Estoy bien frita, pensaba la Heartfilia.

En poco tiempo llegaron a la cafetería, al entrar se dirigieron directo al segundo piso, uno al que Lucy nunca –desde que entro al instituto- había subido. Además tenía la intuición de que esta no sería la última vez que lo haría.

En el segundo piso, que era más amplio que el primer piso, estaba atestado de alumnos. Ellos al verlos, comenzaron a abrir paso. Una vez en el centro, Gray soltó bruscamente a Lucy. Ella temerosa, comenzó a alzar la vista. A unos 5 metros, estaban dispuestos 4 sillones, 3 de ellos ocupados, y al sillón libre se dirigía Gray. En los lados estaban sentados Jellal, a la izquierda, y Gajeel, a la derecha. En medio Natsu y Gray.

La mirada de Lucy se paseó por los miembros del f4, todos ellos, vestían ropas de marca, gabardinas y sacos de pieles, además sus zapatos brillaban de lo nuevo que parecían estar.

Su mirada se quedó en el líder, traía un saco de piel, color caqui, que combinaba muy bien con sus cabellos rosas, las cuales parecían desordenas. En su rostro se podía ver su sonrisa torcida, que junto asu forma de sentarse, lo hacían ver como rey. Sus ojos fríos se fijaron en Lucy.

-Ellos son los f4 –susurro para sí Lucy.

Verlos sentados, con sus ropas finas, su buen parecido… que no pagaría un pintor por retratarlos, es que se veían perfectos. Pero, Lucy noto algo, algo en lo que no se había fijado antes.

Sus ojos, de los 4, sus ojos eran fríos, sin emociones, ni brillos, como si hubieran hecho una muralla para no ver sus almas. Son príncipes, pero príncipes fríos y sin sentimientos, pensó Lucy.

Todos los abucheos calmaron, cuando Natsu se levantó y comenzó a quitarse el saco. Una alumna se acercó, él ni se molestó en doblar la prenda, solamente se la arrojo. Eso molesto a Lucy. Él avanzo hacia ella, con pasos lentos, mirando al piso, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, que era negro.

Cuando llego a Lucy, se detuvo, luego comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella, examinándola con la mirada, de arriba abajo. Aquello incomodo a Lucy. Natsu se detuvo delante de ella, Lucy bajo la mirada, tenía el presentimiento, de que si lo miraba a los ojos, vería a un… monstro.

-¿Cómo alguien tan pequeña, flacucha, y débil como tú, puede cargar a alguien que es casi el doble de su peso? –pregunto con voz fría.

El cogió una mano de Lucy, y lo alzo. Lucy sorprendida por ello, alzo la vista, él miraba fijamente su brazo extendido.

-No tienes ni la fuerza, ni el musculo necesario –dijo, sin dejar de ver su brazo.

-¿Eh? Yo, no… entiendo –murmuro desconcertada.

-Te molestaste en salvarlo –tras decir eso, aventaron cerca suyo a Loke-. ¿Qué no conoces las reglas? Quien ayuda…

-Natsu… no la metas en esto, ella no tiene nada que ver, déjala en paz –dijo Loke, alzándose del piso.

Lucy quiso ir a ayudarlo, pero la mano de natsu la tenía agarrada de la muñeca, todavía. Dos chicos se acercaron a Loke, lo cogieron de los brazos ayudándole a tenerse en pie. Lucy, se alivió un poco. Lo observo detenidamente, tenía muchas heridas y raspones, su ropa estaba cubierta de tierra. Pobre.

-¿Me estas ordenando? –pregunto Natsu, con un deje molesto.

-No, sólo le sugiero…

No termino, ya que Natsu, le propino dos puñetazos, uno en plana cara, otra en el estómago. Lucy se preocupó, agradecía de todo corazón que la quisiera salvar, pero no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo… Loke cayó de rodillas al suelo, una mano cubría su rostro, impidiendo verlo. Toseo un poco, quitándose la mano, volvió a tosear, pero con sangre, además su labio estaba partido.

-¡Loke! –grito Lucy preocupada,

Corrió hacia él, empujando en el trayecto a Natsu. Todos los alumnos presentes se asustaron, y comenzaron a murmurar.

-Lo empujo.

-La matara.

-Se lo tiene merecido.

Y así siguieron comentando. Lucy harta, se llenó de coraje, ciega por la furia hablo, sin medir sus palabras.

-¡¿POR QUÉ LE HACES ESTO?! ¡¿QUÉ TE HA HECHO ÉL!? ¡EH! –pregunto molesta.

-Es que necesitábamos diversión –respondió Natsu-. No, chicos –volteo a los demás miembros del f4, quienes asintieron.

Natsu se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su sillón. Lucy lo miraba con los ceños fruncidos, y unas malditas ganas de estrangularlo.

-¿Quieres unirte? –pregunto divertido.

Alzo una mano… todos los alumnos, comenzaron bombardear a Lucy y Loke, con bombas de harina y huevos. Loke, con mucho esfuerzo, la abrazo, protegiéndola con su cuerpo, en un abrazo protector. Lucy estaba muda por la sorpresa.

-¿Por qué? –le susurro Lucy.

-No lo sé, solo sé que eres diferente, y que me agradas –respondió, también en un murmullo, sonriendo, con su cabeza escondida entre muchos cabellos de ella.

Natsu alzo la mano, y todo se detuvo. Su mirada se posó en Loke y la chica rubia, él la abrazaba protegiendo. Y a pesar de lo sucio que estaba, natsu pudo ver su sonrisa, lo cual le molesto.

-¿Por qué la proteges? No la conoces, ni siquiera es tu amiga –dijo algo molesto.

-Porque le debo mi vida, ella me salvo –Loke deshizo el abrazo, la miro a los ojos-. Y me ofrece su amistad, sincera y desinteresada.

-Gracias Loke –le susurro Lucy.

-¿Qué te hace creer que quiere ser tu amiga? –pregunto Natsu, con tono irónico.

-El hecho de que no me ha abandonado, teniendo tantas oportunidades de hacerlo.

-Estupideces.

Natsu alzo la mano, y comenzó otro bombardeo de harina y huevo. Algo alejadas Erza, Juvia y Levy, no se creían lo que estaban viendo. Ya que esta vez, fue Lucy, quien protegió a Loke. Sabían que Lucy, ya estaba furiosa, y eso solo significaba una cosa.

Problemas.

-Divertirse acosta de otros –dijo algo fuerte Lucy, lo suficiente para que la escuche Natsu.

Natsu alzo la mano, y miro a la chica, que se levantó, dejando a un asombrado Loke a un lado, camino unos cuantos pasos hacia donde estaban ellos, y se detuvo.

-Divertirse acosta de otros, tarjetas rojas, tener sirvientas… ¡Solo se creen porque tienen dinero, lo hacen por presumir! –grito, sorprendiendo a los f4-. Son idioteces.

-¡Oh! Una revolucionaria –comento sarcástico Natsu-. Las reglas son estas, nosotros mandamos, ustedes obedecen, es fácil…

-Es una estupidez –lo interrumpió-. Nadie puede mandar a nadie, somos libres, nosotros no nacemos para obedecer a otros.

-Una pobretona no lo entiende. Bien pues escucha claro, aquí nosotros mandamos, tú obedeces, eso es ley. No sé cómo pudiste entrar, considérate afortunada. Pero las reglas son reglas, y tienes que obedecerlas o te ira mal, muy mal…

-¡Amenázame todo lo que quieras! –grito, interrumpiéndolo otra vez-. Aun así no te voy a obedecer. No obedeceré a un idiota como tú, un idiota que piensa que con el dinero todo se puede conseguir –termino Lucy, quedándose callada.

-¿Algo más? –pregunto un irritado Natsu-. Si sigues así te ganaras una tarjeta roja –amenazo.

-Pónmela si quieres, pero aun así no me doblegare ante ti. ¡Es más! Te declaro la guerra. Y no voy a huir, te venceré.

-Una pobretona como tú, de padres ilusos, hija de una zorra cualquiera, no me va a vencer.

Lucy apretó los puños. Natsu se levantó de su sillón, acercando a ella, dejando un espacio de medio metro entre los dos. Lucy fue rodeada por un aura oscura, cosa que Natsu no noto. Se metió con mi difunta madre, llamo zorra a mi madre, pensaba la chica.

-Natsu… eres el rey de los idiotas –se puso en posición de pelea, alzando sus dos puños-. Te ganare, por eso… ¡NO TE LA TENGAS BIEN CREIDO! –gritó.

Lucy le hizo probar a natsu uno de sus _Lucy kick_, en plena cara. Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos, hasta más no poder, desencajando sus caras. Natsu se tambaleo y cayó al suelo, de sentón. Cerca de ahí, Erza asentía con la cabeza, orgullosa de Lucy. Juvia, Levy y Loke, veían asustados, sabían las consecuencias que traería.

-Nunca, NUN-CA… obedeceré a alguien como tú –sentencio.

Lucy giro, y se acercó a Loke, lo ayudo aponerse en pie, y se dirigió a las escaleras, todos se apartaban de su camino, por lo que sus amigas, pudieron alcanzarla rápido. Cuando se fueron de la cafería, al cerrar las puertas, despertaron a Natsu, quien sa había quedado anonadado por lo ocurrido. El volteo a sus amigos.

-¿Ella me pateo? –pregunto sorprendido.

Gray asintió con la cabeza, Jellal reía negando con la cabeza. Gajeel no aguanto, y se revolcó de risa, gritando "_una chica golpeo a Salamander_". A Natsu le apareció una venita en la frente, se acercó a Gajeel.

-Ey, Gajeel quieres ver como golpea un…

-Y ahora, ¿qué harás? –trato de cambiar el tema Jellal.

Natsu, sonrió de manera… peculiar, una sonrisa malvada.

-Tarjeta roja para… ¿Cómo se llama? –pregunto, ya que no sabía su nombre.

-Lucy Heartfilia, de primero E, una becada –leyó Gray de un papel, todos lo miraron-. Buena sirvienta –apunto una chica a su lado.

-¡Yosh! ¡Estoy encendido! –exclamo, con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos-. Todos a sus aulas, las clases continúan. Mañana será un día largo y divertido.

Todos los alumnos se retiraron, dejando solos a los f4, Natsu se sentó en su sillón.

-Te apuesto a que dura dos días –le dijo Gajeel a Jellal.

-Yo a que no dura ni un día –dijo ahora Gray.

-Yo a que aguanta una semana –dijo Jellal, confiado.

-Ya que se divertirán con esto, quiero el 50% del ganador –objeto Natsu.

Natsu, pensó en esa chica de cabellos rubios y ojos chocolates, iba a borrar esa sonrisa que la había regalado a Loke. La iba a hacer sufrir, como sufría él.

-Lucy… a partir de ahora, no escaparas de mi –murmuro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, Lucy entro lentamente a través de las rejas, de igual manera camino a su taquilla. A sus costados estaban Levy y Juvia, brindándole apoyo. Erza, la miraba preocupada, un poco más atrás.

-Suerte, Lu-chan.

-Juvia te apoya.

-Estamos contigo Lucy.

Lucy sabía que encontraría una tarjeta roja, eso lo tenía claro, pero aun así había la esperanza de que la perdonaran por ser mujer. Sacudió su cabeza, pero que estaba pensando, ella no huiría.

-¡USTEDES LÁRGUENSE! –grito Erza a los alumnos que se estaban amontonando.

Lucy, suspiro. Abrió lentamente la taquilla, alzo la vista… ahí estaba colgada una tarjeta roja, con un f4 escrito.

-¡ATENCIÓN! ¡LUCY HEARTFILIA DE 1E, TIENE UNA TARJETA ROJA! –grito un alumno.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a correr. Sonó el timbre, aunque no era hora de clases. Se quedaron ellas solas.

-Sera mejor que se retiren, recuerden lo que hablamos ayer –les dijo seria.

Sus amigas se miraron entre sí, y negaron. Lucy, les sonrió, un poco más atrás venia el que la iba a ayudar.

-Descuiden, alguien me ayudar.

Un chico de cabellos naranjas, unas gafas del mismo color, y puesto un traje. Además de las curitas que llevaba en el rostro, se veía bien. Venía a saludarlas, y cumplir su _misión_.

-Descuiden, nada malo le pasara –dijo el chico, que era Loke.

Las amigas de Lucy, voltearon, y al verlo, le sonrieron. Erza, Levy y Juvia se sintieron aliviadas. Lucy, era Lucy, después de todo.

-Cuídense –les dijeron antes de marcharse.

Lucy, se sintió feliz, las quería proteger, de lo que podría suceder, no estaba segura, pero ella lucharía, y Loke, seria quien la ayudaría.

-Vamos –le dijo Loke, extendiendole su mano.

Lucy, sonriendo, le tomo su mano, y se fue con él.

Tarjeta roja para Lucy, pensó ella con sarcasmo.

* * *

**Bueno ahi lo tienen el cap4, no se si les gusto, pero tomatasos bucheos, todo en un review, que lo recibire. **

**Por cierto, solo para aclarar, no importa cuanto indicio haya de un lucyxloke, no lo habra, es solo para darle futuros celos a Natsu, (soy algo malita). Asi que necesito la ayuda de loke...**

**sayonara mina, asta el prox cap... ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, gracias por los reviews, en serio que me alegra la vida, y mas el hecho de que les gust mi historia. y... ¿como me leiste la mente Dragonslayeragua? yo ya tenia planeado narrar un poco del Gruvia. jeje rara coincidncia. aqui les dejo otro cap, es algo mas dramatico, y les mostrare una faceta fria de Gray...  
**

**Los personajes son de Mashima-sama.**

* * *

**Hanna yori dango**

**Capítulo 5: LA DESILUSIÓN DE JUVIA…**

-Ninguno la atino –comento Gajeel.

-Me equivoque –dijo ahora Gray.

-Yo casi le acierto –sentencio Jellal.

Los f4 se encontraban en su sala de juegos. La cual se ubicaba en el sótano del edificio 1C, donde también se ubicaban las aulas de tercero. Ese sótano había sido renovado, limpiado y arreglado. Tenía una pequeña sala con sillones de cuero y alfombras en el piso. Habían dos habitaciones adjuntas, sin puertas, una para el billar, otra para las máquinas de videojuegos. Y, también había un minibar.

Natsu se encontraba sentado en una de esas sillas grandes, pidiendo un vaso de agua al barman. Desde allí, podía escuchar los comentarios de sus amigos sobre Lucy. Y no era para más, la rubia aguantaba bien. Llevaba 9 días con tarjeta roja, ¡nueve! Nunca nadie había soportado tanto, a lo mínimo, se rendían al tercer día.

Pero ella no, pensó molesto.

Los alumnos dentro del instituto tenían permitido hacerle cualquier cosa, cualquiera. En el transcurso de este tiempo, le habían aventado botes de basura sacadas de la cafetería. Habían escondido su carpeta. Habían llenado de serpientes su taquilla…

Incluso jugaron carnavales, claro ella fue el blanco. Constantemente era bañada con agua del desagüe… Pero aun así, ella no se rendía.

Seguía viniendo al instituto, es más, inclusive después de su pésimo día, a la salida la veía sonriendo… feliz. Y acompañada de ese Loke. Él en estos 9 días, había estado al pendiente de ella, como si hubieran firmado una alianza.

Pero Loke, no arruinaría su diversión, debía de admitir que le divertía mucho molestar a la rubia. Por ello había mandado a instalar cámaras en el instituto, todo para ver el espectáculo que montaba esa chica.

Es que hacia caras graciosas, y raras. Por eso hoy, había preparado algo divertido…

Natsu, sonreía inconscientemente, pensando y planificando maldades contra esa rubia. Sus amigas desde hace ratos lo observaban sonreír, murmurar, y volver a sonreír. Aquello les parecía raro, les extrañaba que Natsu sonriera tanto.

Jellal, al verlo, él también sonrió, esa sonrisa le recordaba al antiguo Natsu, al alegre-idiota-feliz-hiperactivo amigo pelirrosa de infancia. Quien tras lo sucedido con Lissana, había cambiado tanto…

Gray, por su parte, añoraba al antiguo Natsu, sobre todo las peleas con él. Ahora era diferente, no importaba cuanto lo molestase, no aceptaba una pelea con él.

De la misma forma, Gajeel, quería volver a tener un combate con el pelirrosa, pero con el Natsu que lo había cambiado. No con este Natsu renegón, que solo se preocupaba por su apariencia.

Natsu, se levantó de su sitio, y se encamino a la salida, no se dio cuenta de que sus amigos le seguían con la mirada. Su mente de él planificaba maldades en contra de la rubia que lo sacaba de quicio.

Salió del sótano, se encamino al _despacho_. Pues verán, todo el segundo piso del edificio 1C, les pertenecía al f4. Ese piso se dividía en dos grandes habitaciones.

La primera era el salón de clases, para nada normal. Tenía muebles finos e importados, el piso cubierto por una gran alfombra. Carpetas de madera talladas, pizarra movible… en fin, un montón de cosas lujosas, digno de futuros herederos.

La segunda habitación, llamada el despacho, era un cuarto casi hogareño, con más iluminación. También estaba bien amueblada. Y estaba ahí la última adquisición de Jellal, un sillón masajeador eléctrico, para el desestresamiento.

También estaba ahí la televisión que Natsu había comprado, un LCD plasma, de 50 pulgadas. Para que vea cómodamente, a la rubia, quería ver como reaccionaria ante la travesura que había hecho, y todo en HD.

-¿Me pregunto qué harás ahora? –dijo Natsu, entrando al despacho.

Natsu se sentó, en un sillón de cuero oscuro, cogió el control remoto, que estaba puesto encima de la mesita, y prendió el televisor.

A través del aparato se podía ver una piscina, la piscina del instituto, desde el ángulo que le ofrecía, podía deducir que pusieron la cámara en el techo.

Natsu rio, una risa de autosuficiencia. Viendo lo bien que había quedado su "_travesura_".

La piscina estaba vacía, a excepción de… los patos y gansos que nadaban y andaban libremente por toda la piscina.

Natsu, sabía que a Lucy, le gustaba ir a la piscina, era en ese lugar, donde Loke no la acompañaba. Y, la rubia entraba sola. Además sabía que ella amaba ese lugar, la ayudaba a relajarse.

Se preguntaran, ¿cómo es que sabía tanto? Fácil, la había mandado a espiar, por eso sabia muchas cosas acerca de ella.

Sabía que vivía en una casa de dos pisos, no muy grande, algo vieja. Además vivía junto a tres chicas, dos niños, y una niña, la relación que mantenían, por ahora le era desconocida, así como la apariencia, de sus acompañantes…

Natsu, fijo toda su atención en el aparato electrónico. A través de las puertas entraba una rubia sonriente. Quien al percatarse de que había pisado…

-Qué asco –dijo Natsu.

Lucy, abría los ojos, grito su nombre, y comenzó a hacer gestos y muecas, además murmuraba algo que Natsu no podía oír… hasta que Lucy, comenzó a gritarlas.

-¡NATSU! ¡IDIOTA! ¡TARADO! ¡IMBÉCIL!… –y muchos insultos más, que grito.

A Natsu, se le apareció una venita en la frente, apretaba los puños, y comenzó a fruncir los ceños, se estaba enfureciendo…

Pero todo se esfumo cuando… Lucy salto haciendo un berrinche, y en consecuencia, sus senos balancearon, captando rápido la atención de Natsu.

-Se balancean… -susurro.

Natsu, tenía los ojos abiertos, estaba sentado, inclinándose cada vez más hacia el televisor. Sus ojos fijos, en los dotes de la rubia, en esa dos montañas, que parecían bailar con cada movimiento que hacia la chica…

-Un momento –dijo frunciendo los ceños.

Sucedía que, en todo el tiempo que había interactuado con Lucy, ella no tenía aquellos prominentes pechos, es más parecía plana. Natsu llego a una conclusión, o bien usaba sostenes reductores o se había puesto implantes.

Natsu, comenzó a meditar. Quizá…

-¡Gracias Loke! –grito la chica.

Sacando de sus pensamientos al pelirrosa. Quien prestó atención, a lo que sucedía en la piscina.

Lucy y Loke, se sonreían, estaban tomados de las manos, y Loke hablaba sobre cosas, en voz baja. Natsu no podía escuchar. Loke, se separó de Lucy, y comenzó a quitarse su saco, dejándola en una silla cerca, luego se remango la camisa y el pantalón.

Lucy, se acercó a él, y lo abrazo, se separó un poco y le dijo algo. Loke con las mejillas algo rojas, se separó de ella. Juntos comenzaron a sacar a los animales. Lucy de pronto se cayó al suelo, Loke se reía de ella, Lucy también empezó a reírse de lo torpe que era. Así siguieron, riéndose, burlándose el uno del otro, estaban… felices.

Natsu, sin darse cuenta, les había creado un lindo momento.

Una punzada al corazón, invadió a Natsu, tenía un sentimiento raro, furia, tristeza, anhelo, molestia, todas mescladas. Todas por ver a ese par divertirse juntos. Natsu se llevó una mano al pecho, bajo la mirada.

-¿Qué es este sentimiento? –se preguntó.

Los pensamientos y dudas de natsu se cortaron, cuando un pequeño grito por parte de Lucy escucho. Alzo la vista y se congelo. Lucy estaba encima de Loke, en una posición comprometedora. La cara de Loke, era aplastada por los senos de Lucy.

A Natsu lo invadió una sensación que él conocía bien. Envidia.

Natsu, apago el aparato. Se echó en el sillón, alzo la cabeza, mirando al techo. La imagen de Lucy, sonriendo feliz, le vino a la mente. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios carnosos, sus ojos chocolates. Esa expresión en ella se le hacía conocida…

Otra imagen se apoderó de su mente. Una chica de cabellos plateados, ojos azules, una sonrisa tierna.

-Lissana –murmuro.

Natsu se levantó de golpe, furioso. Con solo algo en mente, destruir esa sonrisa en Lucy, como sea. A cualquier precio, y con cualquier método.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lucy, se encontraba duchándose, en los vestuarios de la piscina. Había sido un día duro, para ella y Loke.

Habían pasado 9 días, desde que recibió la tarjeta roja. Al principio se había muerto de miedo por lo que le harían, pero gracias a la compañía de Loke, se sentía calmada. Loke se había vuelto su mejor amigo, la protegía cada que podía, ella igual.

Erza y las demás, siempre le pasaban comida en los lugares donde mayormente se escondía para disfrutar de momentos en paz. En casa, evitaban mencionar el tema, menos frente a los niños.

Ellas siempre intentaban hablarle en el instituto, pero Lucy, no quería que ellas se vieran afectadas. Así que prefería alejarse de ellas. Sabía que estaba mal. Pero las quería proteger.

Los primeros días no lo aceptaban, pero ella las convenció. Un alivio. La dejaron en manos de Loke.

Hay, pero como odiaba a esos f4. Le habían tirado basura, escondían su carpeta, inclusive le llenaron la taquilla con serpientes. Además celebraban sus carnavales, siendo ella el blanco. Y hoy, la piscina infestada de patos y gansos.

Pero Loke le había ayudado a sacarlos…

Lucy se sonrojo. Recordaba cómo se había caído encima de él. ¡Qué vergüenza!

Lucy, cerro la ducha, envolvió su cuerpo con una toalla, y salió de las duchas. Se dirigía a su locker, cuando dos chicos se atravesaron en su camino. Lucy se sorprendió, ese era las duchas de las chicas, ¿qué hacían ellos ahí?

-Váyanse, estas son las duchas de las chicas –dijo Lucy, tratando de que no le temblara la voz.

-Lo saben –dijo una cuarta persona.

Un chico se acercó, Lucy lo conocía, era uno de los f4, el de mirada fría y astuta, Gray.

-Cabeza de lava dio una orden, muchachos ya saben qué hacer, estaré en la entrada, procurad no hacer tanto ruido –dijo con voz divertida.

Dicho eso, se marchó. Lucy, no entendía que había querido decir con eso. Los chicos, comenzaron a acercarse a ella, Lucy en sus ojos vio lujuria, y se dio cuenta de que le miraban el cuerpo. Ahí lo entendió, ellos querían…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No muy lejos de ahí, venia Juvia caminando, se dirigía a las duchas, iba a cambiarse antes de meterse a la piscina. Quería relajarse nadando un poco.

Quería olvidarse por un momento de que Lucy estaba sufriendo.

Habían pasado 9 días desde que Lucy, había recibido esa tarjeta roja.

Juvia se sentía preocupada todo el tiempo. Lucy la había defendido incontables veces, Lucy era su sol, ella la había sacado de la oscuridad, ella y su padre.

Juvia, quería ayudarla, pero Lucy, decía que si se metían saldrían lastimadas, así que a regañadientes con las demás habían aceptado dejarla, pero no sola, las consolaba y aliviaba que Loke protegiera a Lucy.

Además Juvia había estado, en este tiempo, viendo a escondidas, a su príncipe frio. Gray-sama. La Loxar se la pasaba espiándolo, cada que podía. Es que era tan guapo, y Juvia se había enamorado a primera vista.

De pronto Juvia escucho un pequeño grito, lo conocia, era la voz de Lucy. Juvia corrió, sin pensarlo. Llego a la entrada de las duchas, ahí parado estaba su príncipe frio…

-Gray-sama, ¿qué hace aquí? -pregunto.

Gray, abrió los ojos, y volteo a ver a la chica. Ella, al ver que él le dirigía la mirada, se sonrojo.

-Largo –le dijo con voz fría.

La Loxar se sentía feliz, todo porque el joven le había dirigido la palabra. Pero otro grito de Lucy, la devolvió a la realidad. Corrió a la entrada, pero fue sujetada por el brazo.

-¿Acaso no entiendes? Te dije que te vayas –enfatizo.

-Suelte a Juvia. Juvia tiene que ayudar a Lucy –dijo algo desesperada la chica.

Otro grito se escuchó, y Juvia se desesperó más. Ella quería a Gray, pero Lucy, estaba en problemas y ella le debía mucho, demasiado, no podía dejarla así, no sin Loke para protegerla.

Con todo el dolor de su corazón, le propino a Gray un puntapié en la pantorrilla. Gray por el dolor la soltó, Juvia corrió al interior, y se paralizo ante lo que veía.

Un chico sujetaba los brazos de Lucy, ella pateaba a diestra y siniestra, otro chico se levantaba del suelo, limpiándose la sangre de su labio. Juvia no entendía que le querían hacer a Lucy, pero al ver la mirada de uno de los jóvenes lo comprendió, ellos querían abusar de ella.

La joven, se disponía a ayudar a su amiga, pero fue sujetada por un brazo, y empujada contar la pared. Su grito agudo, detuvo a los chicos, que los miraron, Lucy se preocupó por Juvia, y rezaba que Loke viniera a salvarla.

-Suelte a Juvia, Lucy está en problemas –decía la Loxar, intentando liberarse.

-Ellos solo hacen su trabajo… y creo que después seguirás tú. Te atreviste a patearme –le dijo con voz fría, y llena de rencor.

Uno de los chicos sonrió, y se acercó a ellos. Juvia, se quedó paralizada. Le estaba diciendo que también ella, seria ultrajada…

Se suponía que él era un príncipe, tal vez un príncipe frio, pero, aun así, esto no es lo que hace un príncipe.

-Creo que se van a divertir mucho, una para cada uno –dijo esta vez un poco divertido.

El corazón de Juvia se rompió. Este, no era un príncipe, era un demonio, vestido de príncipe. Juvia se fijó en los ojos fríos y astutos de Gray, vislumbro algo, difícil de ver, pero estaba ahí.

Soledad y tristeza.

-Juvia… le tiene lastima –murmuró.

Gray, escucho todo, y se molestó. Él no quería lastima, de nadie. Juvia, se sentía triste por el chico, pericia sufrir de soledad, como si lo hubieran abandonado, y se protegiera siendo frio.

-Cállate, tú no sabes nada, y odio que me tengan lastima. Menos una chica ilusa como tú. Una que cree en cuentos de hadas, en las mentiras de la amistad –la miro directamente a los ojos- crees que Lucy, te salvaría a ti, si estuvieras en esa situación.

-Si lo haría, Lucy ha salvado a Juvia muchas veces, ahora Juvia quiere hacer algo por ella –contesto la Loxar.

-Eres, una chica loca, ¿qué no entiendes en que te estas metiendo? Si continuas, terminaras, como ella.

-Juvia, cree que eres un príncipe, pero un príncipe que está sufriendo, por eso te tiene lastima.

-Cállate, tú no sabes nada…

-Juvia, quiere ayudarlo. Juvia quiere ayudarlo en su sufrimiento. Deje que la lástima que siente Juvia por ti…

Fue callada, porque Gray la cogió del cuello, alzándola un poco del piso. Juvia lo veía con ojos de empatía, y algunas lágrimas, que querían salir de sus ojos. Esa mirada le recordó a Gray, a una chica, una especial, a una que lo dejo, y desapareció, dejándolo solo.

A una chica que tuvo el descaro de ser feliz con otro, haciéndolo sufrir a él…

La puerta se abrió de una patada. A través de ella se vislumbraba la figura de una chica de cabellos rojos, que tenía fruncido el ceño. Los que estaban dentro, no se movieron.

Gray, tembló un poco. Miro de reojo a Juvia, que movía sus labios. No la entendió, hasta que le llego sus susurros "_necesitas llorar de vez en cuando_".

La pelirroja avanzó dos pasos, fue cubierta con un aura negra, que dejo la piel de gallina de los tres chicos presentes. Gray soltó a Juvia, los dos chicos se le acercaron a Gray y se ocultaron tras su espalda.

-Este será un mensaje para los f4, Gray Fullbuster.

Erza, les pego una paliza, que jamás se olvidarían. Juvia y Lucy, sonreían, esa era la Erza que conocían.

Juvia se ha desilusionado, su príncipe resulto ser un demonio, uno que sufre y busca alivio, pensó la Loxar.

-Lucy, ya no nos quedaremos al margen, ahora esta batalla nos incluye a todas –volteo a ver a Lucy-. Entendiste.

Lucy sonrió, y asintió con la cabeza. Juvia se abalanzo encima de Lucy, llorando, y pidiéndole perdón por no haber podido ser de mucha ayuda.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, y cualquier queja en un review. **

**Espero y no les haya molestado la frialdad de Gray, pero veran que Juvia lo cambia, asi como Erza y Levy lo haran... jeje LAS CHICAS DECLARARON LA GUERRA, eso se pone bueno...**

**y por que ya llevo 15 reviews, lo cual me hace muy feliz, les dare unos avanses: en el proximi cap, Natsu... (sonido de tambores) hara su mejor jugada, Lucy... (sonido de tambores) se llevara una desagradabe sorpresa...**

**-un collar.**

**-una maid**

**deseenle surte a Lucy... sayonara mina!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holas, gracias por sus reviws. de verdad que me hace feliz que les guste mi historia. bueno ayer no pude subir el cap, pero aqui les traigo el nuevo cap. Les di una pistas, y ahora veran el brillante plan de Natsu...  
**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Mashima-sama.  
**

**bueno, a leer...**

* * *

**Hanna yori dango**

**Capítulo 6: MI NUEVA MAID… **

Hoy algo inusual sucedía en el f4… Natsu y Gajeel, se reían a más no poder, revolcándose en el piso, literalmente. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué reían?

La respuesta era fácil, se burlaban de Gray.

Gray estaba sentado en un sillón de color mostaza. Estaba de brazos cruzados, con una venita que palpitaba en su frente, tenía los ojos cerrados y los ceños fruncidos.

Todo el f4, se encontraba en el despacho, esperando que sonara el timbre, ya que faltaban alrededor de 45 minutos para que empiecen las clases.

-Te vez feo –le dijo Jellal, a Gray, haciendo a un lado el periódico que leía.

Aquello, era una afirmación. Gray tenía un ojo morado, varias curitas en su rostro, y el labio hinchado. Además, si se quitaba la camisa y el saco, verían que su espalda, pecho y brazos, estaban llenos de contusiones y magulladuras.

-Todo es tu culpa flamita –murmuro molesto, fulminando con la mirada a Natsu.

Natsu, paro de reír, se levantó y se sentó en su sillón de cuero oscuro, para mirar a Gray extrañado. ¿Su culpa? Gray se señaló el ojo moreteado, luego apunto a Natsu.

-Por cumplir con tu estúpido pedido, me paso esto.

-Ni que la rubia pegara fuerte –objeto Natsu.

-No fue la rubia, fue… -Gray comenzó a temblar, y sudar frio, de solo recordar al que le propinó la paliza-. Un monstro. Una chica monstro.

El lugar se llenó de silencio, un silencio incómodo. Todos los presentes, miraban a Gray… tiempo después, se rompieron en carcajadas, enfureciendo al Fullbuster.

-¡NO ESTOY BROMEANDO! –grito molesto-. Era una chica de cabello rojo escarlata… -Jellal, calló al instante-. Tenía un cuerpo atlético, además peleaba mejor que un luchador profesional. Era… monstruosa.

Cabello rojo escarlata, acaso eres tu Erza, pensó Jellal.

Jellal, se levantó de su asiento, dejando encima de este su periódico. Se excusó y salió del cuarto, con rumbo desconocido. Dejando extrañados y confundidos a los demás miembros del f4.

-Y a este, ¿qué le pasa? –pregunto Gajeel.

-Gray, me estás diciendo que… ¿no cumpliste con lo que te pedí? –pregunto Natsu.

Ignoró la pregunta de Gajeel, ya que le interesaba más saber sobre la rubia. ¿En qué momento se había vuelto más importante?

-Las cosas iban de maravilla, pero… una chica apareció, creo que era amiga de Lucy. Bueno, ella intento ayudarla –Gray apretó los puños al recordar las palabras que le había dicho Juvia-. Y, tú sabes que quien ayuda…

-Paga –completo Gajeel, quien ya se encontraba sentado en su sillón.

-Por eso iba a dejar que se divirtieran también con ella… pero apareció ese monstro –dijo la última parte algo temeroso-. Odio admitirlo, pero no pude hacer nada contra esa chica –hablo molesto consigo mismo-. No estoy seguro, pero creo que esa chica dijo algo acerca de… no mantenerse al margen… Sabes, pienso que nos han declarado la guerra, no solo a ti, sino a todo el f4.

-Sí, sí, como sea… A lo que voy es si cumpliste con lo que te pedí –Gray, negó con la cabeza.

Por alguna razón, Natsu se sentía aliviado. Pero aún quería destruir la sonrisa de esa chica rubia. Natsu suspiro.

-Habrá que hacerse algo –dijo Natsu.

Natsu, se levantó del sillón y se fue a la mesa del rincón, donde estaba puesta la laptop de Gajeel. La cogió y regreso a su sillón, puso la laptop en sus piernas, y encendió el aparato. Comenzó a teclear.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, apagaba y cerraba el aparato. En su rostro tenia dibujada una sonrisa maléfica, que se fue transformando en una victoriosa. Gray y Gajeel se preguntaban, que había hecho ahora. Después de todo, él era impredecible.

-Veamos cómo reacciona con esto –dijo ensanchando su sonrisa, y con los ojos brillando de maldad.

Natsu, se levantó, y de su saco de piel, sacó un celular. Llamo a un numero de marcado rápido, llevándose al oído el aparato. Que al tercer timbre fue respondido.

_-¿Sí?, amo_ –respondió una voz detrás del auricular.

-Escucha atentamente lo que te voy a decir…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**20 MINUTOS ANTES…**

En la entrada del edificio 1A. A un costado de la puerta de entrada, se encontraba Lucy junto a sus amigas. Loke también las acompañaba.

Pero, algo inquietaba a Lucy. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, la había insultado, ni siquiera había encontrado sorpresas en su taquilla, cuando la abrió. Esto era raro.

-Esto esta extraño –murmuro Loke.

-Tal vez los asuste –comento Erza.

-No, no lo creo, ellos nunca desisten –dijo Loke, cruzándose de brazos.

Lucy, comenzó a ver a todos lados, extrañada. Los alumnos caminaban, se reunían en grupos, sonreían, charlaban. Todo… normal.

Lucy suspiro, tal vez estaba algo alterada por lo de ayer. Luego de lo que había sucedido con ella y Juvia en las duchas. Lucy miro de reojo a la Loxar, quien conversaba alegremente con Levy. Erza, discutía con Loke. Lucy sonrió, ellos eran importantes para ella.

El día de ayer, habían tenido una charla en la sala de su casa, hasta casi las diez de la noche. Llegando al acuerdo de que no dejarían a Lucy sola en esto, iría siempre acompañada por alguien. Y claro, luego de que Erza declarara la guerra, tenían que mantenerse unidas.

Por eso, no podía fiarse de este comportamiento, Loke había dicho que ellos no desisten, así que en cualquier momento podrían intentar algo contra ella…

De repente, los celulares de los alumnos comenzaron a sonar, ellos cogían al aparato lo ojeaban y la miraban. Algunos reían, algunos negaban con la cabeza, pero todos, absolutamente todos tenían la vista fija en ellos.

-Lo sabía, te dije que era ella, yo no me equivoco.

-Qué horror de mujer.

-Es una zorra.

-Te dije que era una cualquiera.

Comenzaron los murmullos, cada vez que pasaban por el lado de Lucy, lo decían más fuerte. ¿Qué había pasado?

El timbre de inicio de clases sonó. Todos se dirigieron a sus aulas. Erza y Loke, se fueron juntos, ya que los dos iban en el mismo salón. Las tres amigas, también partieron a su aula.

Al llegar, Lucy se sorprendió. La pizarra estaba llena de insultos hacia ella, que por alguna razón, la tachaban de cualquiera. Lucy molesta, cogió la mota y comenzó a borrar la pizarra.

¿Cómo pueden gastar tanta tiza en cosas absurdas?, se preguntaba mentalmente la Heartfilia.

-Para que borrar eso. Dime… ¿Qué puedes hacer con esto? –se acercó a ella Ginger.

La chica le ofreció el celular, Lucy dudosa lo cogió. Luego leyó lo que decía:

"_¡Noticias urgentes! Ya se descubrió la identidad de la chica X, la que estuvo embarazada y aborto. La chica X es… sin lugar a dudas… Lucy Heartfilia, de primero E… Además, se descubrió que, es tan pobre, que se prostituye en bares de mala muerte. ¡Se la vio entrando a hoteles con diferentes hombres! Y… ¿es ella la que insulto a los f4?"_

Lucy, le devolvió el móvil, dejo la mota a un lado. Pero se detuvo a mirar a Ginger un rato. Negando con la cabeza, se fue a sentar en su silla… pero en la mesa de la carpeta, había una bola de toallas y pañales sucios, que apestaban.

-¡UF!, como apesta –se quejó Sunny-. Nee, Miranda, ¿qué apesta?

Las tres _bellezas_, se venían acercando, a pesar de que ese no era su salón. Ginger iba en medio, a sus costados Sunny y Miranda.

-Obvio que la pobretona –Miranda saco la botella de un perfume, y se lo extendió a Ginger-. Ten es el más caro que llevo con migo.

-Gracias. Chicos… ¿cómo pueden estudiar en esta aula, con esta peste? –pregunto.

Ginger, tomó el frasco que le ofrecía Miranda. Sunny curiosa, se acercó a oler las prendas, enseguida se apartó, asqueada.

-Esto requiere medidas desesperadas –vació todo el contenido del frasco.

Lucy, se preguntaba cómo podía echar a perder un Channel 93, un perfume tan caro. Sí que los ricos eran… raros.

-Sabes, estoy en contra del aborto… pero, dinos Lucy, ¿cómo fue abortar? –le dijo Ginger.

Lucy, apretó los puños, sus ojos se cubrieron por su flequillo. Se levantó, tomo con una mano las prendas, y se dirigió a la puerta del salón. Ahí fue detenida por Juvia y Levy.

-Juvia ira contigo, Lucy-chan.

-Lu-chan, no te abandonaremos –hablo Levy.

-No –dijo firme Lucy-. Ya no aguanto más… ahora si lo mato.

Lucy, fue rodeada por un aura asesina. Como el día anterior no había podido defenderse, todo por culpa de la toalla. Hoy no, se las iba a cobrar todas. Sobre todo, el que hayan hecho llorar a Juvia.

Lucy salió del salón, rumbo al despacho de esos f4, y si no estaban ahí, iría a su aula, si tampoco estaban ahí, iría a su sala de videojuegos. Pero los iba a encontrar, estén donde estén.

-Natsu, date por muerto…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Me estas asustando Salamander –comento Gajeel.

Es que, desde hace rato, Natsu sonreía de manera macabra, además su barbilla estaba apoyada en sus manos. Dándole un aspecto tétrico.

-Oí, hace 10 minutos toco el timbre, será mejor ir a clase –dijo Gray.

-Ella va a venir, lo sé –dijo Natsu, ignorando a Gray.

-¿Ella? ¿Quién? –pregunto Gajeel.

-Lucy –contesto Natsu.

La puerta fue abierta, todos dirigieron su vista ahí… pero solo era Jellal. Quien entro, se dirigió a su sillón, levantando su periódico, para volverse a sentar.

-Los profesores no vienen, y… creo que esperaban a alguien más, ¿verdad? –pregunto.

-Ella vendrá, estoy seguro –volvió a decir Natsu.

Los tres chicos, lo miraron con una gota de sudor al puro estilo anime. Quizá, solo quizá, Natsu se había obsesionado…

La puerta fue abierta de un patada, por ella entro Lucy, que fue directo a pararse en frente de Natsu, a una distancia prudente. Natsu, alzo la vista, y sus ojos chocaron, él sonreía burlón, ella fruncía los ceños, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Sabía que vendrías –murmuro Natsu.

Los ojos de Natsu, volvieron a examinar a Lucy, y se detuvieron en cierta parte de su cuerpo… eran pequeños, los senos de Lucy eran pequeños. No comprendía, si ayer habían sido enormes, hoy eran pequeños. Acaso ella…

Lucy le aventó las prendas sucias, Natsu se alzó de golpe, dejando caer las prendas al suelo. La miro incrédulo, ella había ensuciado su camisa.

-Pero que mala educación, bueno que esperaba de una chica de campo como tú –dijo Natsu, limpiándose las prendas.

-Idiota –murmuro Lucy-. ¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Alguna vez me has visto con un hombre?! ¡¿EH?!

-Sí, con Loke –respondió Natsu.

-¡ÉL ES MI AMIGO! –grito Lucy.

Los tres chicos miraban a la pareja discutir. Y en ese instante se dieron cuenta, de que Natsu se estaba comportando como un niño… como era antes. Acaso era por la chica rubia, acaso era por Lucy.

-¡¿Me has visto alguna vez con un hombre?! ¡¿Me viste entrando a un hotel?! ¡Cómo te atreves a decir esas cosa sí…! –bajo la voz-. Y-yo n-no…

-¿Eh? No te escucho –Natsu avanzo un paso a Lucy, ella retrocedió uno.

-Nunca he tenido un enamorado… ¡Ni mi primer beso! –grito una sonrojada Lucy.

Natsu y todos los presentes se desconcertaron ante la confesión de la chica. Es que era ilógico, que una chica a esa edad no hubiese tenido su primer beso. Lucy, para los f4, no era fea, entonces por qué no había tenido un enamorado.

-¡Mira lo que me hiciste decir! –le grito Lucy, roja de vergüenza.

-Eso se puede arreglar…

Natsu avanzo hacia Lucy, ella retrocedía. Por alguna razón, el corazón de Lucy, comenzó a latir fuertemente. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

-A-aléjate, n-no te acerques –tartamudeo Lucy.

¿Por qué tartamudeo?, pensaba Lucy.

Natsu, la cogió por la nuca, y la acerco poco a poco a él, juntando sus cuerpos. Quería divertirse, con las emociones de la chica. Lucy, no se podía mover, estaba paralizada. Sin darse cuenta hiperventilaba, tenía los labios entreabiertos. Natsu, pensaba que ella era igual que todas. Mientras que Lucy…

¿Acaso este será mi primer beso?, pensó.

-¡NO!

Grito Lucy, mientras alzaba la pierna derecha, casi asestándole un golpe a Natsu. Si _casi,_ esta vez Natsu, logro retroceder, pero… al ser un movimiento imprevisto, cayó de sentón al suelo, aunque… por unos segundos, pudo ver las bragas de Lucy. Eran rosas.

Lucy, no se había dado cuenta de lo corta que era su falda, simplemente había alzado la pierna, regalándole una buena vista a Natsu.

Lucy, puso ambas manos en su pecho, tratando de calmar a su corazón.

-Esto a-aun no a-acaba, n-no, pienso rendirme ante ti. Erza, d-de-declaro la guerra, y-y n-no vamos a retroceder –Lucy corrió a la salida, pero se detuvo, volteo y apunto con el dedo a Natsu-. ¡NO TE VUELVAS A ACERCAR A MÍ, IDIOTA!

Lucy, salió del lugar cerrando de golpe la puerta. Los tres chicos miraban a Natsu.

-Flamita te sangra la nariz –le dijo Gray.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el recesó, Lucy y sus amigas, se encontraron con Erza, y Loke, en la mesa de siempre. Justo, cuando se sentaban, entraba por las puertas el f4.

Las miradas de Natsu y Lucy, se juntaron por un breve instante, los dos apartaron la vista. Lucy, sonrojada, miro a un costado. Natsu, haciendo una mueca, miro al piso.

Aquello no pasó desapercibido para los amigos de ese par.

-Lu-chan, no nos contaste que sucedió cuando fuiste a buscar al f4 –dijo Levy.

-Les deje en claro, que en esta guerra no estoy sola –dijo Lucy, mirando sus manos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**MIENTRAS QUE ARRIBA…**

-¡ASH! ¡¿No puedes hacer nada bien?! –grito Natsu.

Estaba de pie, tratando de limpiarse el pantalón, ya que su maid, le había tirado encima el contenido de su vaso de jugo. Lo cual lo irrito más. Más de lo que ya estaba.

-Relájate Natsu, estas así desde lo ocurrido con Lucy –trato de calmarlo Jellal.

-L-lo si-siento, a-amo –dijo la chica, que era la maid de Natsu.

La joven estaba arrodillada, delante de Natsu. Temblaba un poco. De pronto, alargo la mano y limpio los zapatos de Natsu, ahí mismo deposito un beso.

Natsu, la miro. Sabía que esa era su forma de pedir que él no haga nada en contra de ella. Que la perdonara. Que no la despida.

Tanto se humilla, tan sólo para que no la despida, pensaba Natsu.

Ahí se le vino una idea… que no daría por ver así de humillada a esa rubia. En el rostro de Natsu se dibujó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Tenía una grande y magnífica idea.

-Gajeel –llamo Natsu-. Necesito el alicate…

Natsu extendió una mano a Gajeel, este le entrego un alicate pequeño. Natsu tomo el objeto, y se puso detrás de la chica. Aparto sus cabellos, y cogió la cadena que había en su cuello. De un rápido movimiento, logro quitarle el collar.

-Vete, ya no requiero de tus servicios –le informo Natsu.

La chica se levantó, y se fue llorando. Natsu sonreía, una sonrisa torcida.

-Nada bueno sale de esa sonrisa –comento Gray.

-_Gee-hee_, Salamander, tiene planes –agrego Gajeel.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ese día a Lucy, le tocaba clases de natación. Ya habían terminado, y se habían duchado. Lo bueno era que esta vez, Levy no había tenido problemas con la piscina.

Lucy, abrió su locker, para sacar su ropa. Pero encima de su camisa había un papelito. Lucy lo cogió y leyó en voz baja. Terminando de leerlo, arrugó el papel, y lo arrojo al piso. Lucy se cambió rápido, y salió del lugar.

Juvia, se inclinó y recogió el papel, leyendo en voz alta su contenido.

"_Linda pulsera Lucy, si la quieres de vuelta ven a buscarla. Sé que me encontraras. Con cariño Natsu Dragneel"._

-Pobre Natsu –comento Levy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El despacho, fue abierto de una patada, dos veces el mismo día. Los que estaban adentro se fijaron en quien había abierto la puerta.

-¿Dónde está esa salamandra? –dijo Lucy.

Lucy busco con la mirada una cabellera rosada. Pero no la encontró, solo estaban ahí, Jellal, Gray y Gajeel.

-En la sala de videojuegos –respondió Gajeel.

-¡Gajeel! –gritaron al unísono Gray y Jellal.

Lucy se tronó los dedos, y sonrió de manera asesina. Las tres personas presentes miraron a la rubia con temor. Lucy salió del lugar, cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

-Gajeel, tu pagaras el entierro –le dijo Jellal, mientras Gray asentía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lucy, bajo rápido las escaleras del sótano, que era la sala de videojuegos de los f4. Llego a la puerta, y sin picar la abrió. Entro y se quedó parada en medio, buscando con la mirada a Natsu… pero lo que llamo su atención, fue la pulsera que estaba sobre la mesa de centro. Lucy, sin pensarlo dos veces, se encamino y tomo aquel objeto.

Una vez en sus manos, ella suspiro aliviada… la puerta se cerró. Lucy volteo al instante. Ahí estaba parado Natsu, con su espalda apoyada en la puerta.

-Deberías aprender a tocar antes de entrar –le dijo Natsu con tono burlón.

-Y tú, deberías aprender a no tomar las cosas ajenas –contraataco Lucy.

Natsu se acercó a paso lento. Lucy se mantuvo firme… no duro mucho, su corazón volvió a latir de manera estridente.

¿Qué me pasa?, se preguntaba mentalmente.

-N-n-no te m-me acerques… -hablo con voz baja.

Natsu se detuvo, pero no se apartó de ella.

-Dime Lucy, ¿traes puesto sostén? –pregunto el pelirosa.

-¿Qué? –pregunto confundida la rubia.

-Es extraño que ahora sean pequeños, pero cuando estas en la piscina, son grandes. Raro, ¿no?... Lucy.

Lucy, se sonrojó, y se abrazó a sí misma. Odiaba que se fijaran siempre en sus pechos. Por eso se los vendaba y usaba sostenes reductores. Es que eran muy grandes, para su gusto.

-N-no sé de qué me hablas –contesto la rubia, mirando a otro lado.

Natsu entrecerró los ojos, alzo una mano y se acercó a tocar cierta parte del cuerpo de la rubia… siendo apartado de un manotazo.

-Pero… ¿qué crees que haces? –pregunto Lucy, con las mejillas rojas.

-Compruebo mi teoría –contesto con simpleza Natsu.

Lucy, se enojó, alzo la mano, lista para tirarle un buen y merecido lapo, a ese degenerado. Pero fue detenida, la mano de Natsu, la cogió. Lucy, alzo la otra, pero fue igual. ¿Desde cuándo era tan fuerte?

-Aquella vez, me tomaste por sorpresa… pero aun así eres una chica, no puedes igualar tu fuerza con la de un varón.

Lucy, comenzó a forcejear, tratando de liberarse del agarre. Pero le era imposible… de un movimiento, natsu, cambio de posición a la chica. Ahora tenía la espalda pegada a su cuerpo, los brazos cruzados en su pecho. Lucy seguía forcejeando.

-Quédate quieta… -Natsu, trataba de detener a Lucy, tenía mucha fuerza-. Si no te detienes… te violo aquí mismo –le dejo en claro.

Lucy empalideció, toda su fuerza fue drenada de su cuerpo. Natsu aprovecho ese instante, para ponerle el collar. Y con un simple movimiento, le puso el objeto, la chica no lo noto.

Que tonta es, se burlaba mentalmente Natsu.

Natsu se alejó de Lucy, ella giro para verlo. Lucy tenía los ceños fruncidos, y se mordía el labio con impotencia, cohibida. Natsu se fijó en el collar que, hace unos momentos, le había puesto. Y ella no se daba cuenta todavía.

-Lárgate –le dijo Natsu.

-Esto no se queda así, me las pagaras –le informo Lucy-. ¡Natsu idiota!

Lucy, salió corriendo, cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella. Toco su rostro, algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Con el antebrazo se limpió esas lágrimas traicioneras. Tenía que ir con las chicas. Debían recoger a los niños e irse a sus trabajos.

Lucy aún no se daba cuenta del collar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS…**

Gray, Gajeel y Jellal, entraron a la sala de juegos. En el sillón vieron a Natsu, que estaba sentado y mirando algún punto fijo, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa de victoria.

-La cabeza de lava, ha hecho algo –dijo Gray, al ver su sonrisa.

-Sea, lo que sea, tiene que ver con una rubia –agrego Gajeel.

-No te estarás pasando, es una chica después de todo –comento Jellal.

Natsu los miro de reojo, luego volvió a mirar a la nada. Su sonrisa se ensancho.

-Tengo a… mi nueva maid.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ese día en la noche. Luego del trabajo. Las chicas estaban en su casa. Ya se habían duchado, y habían duchado a los niños. Todos estaban sentados en la mesa, para disfrutar de la cena.

-Juvia, ¿por qué miras tanto a Lucy-nee? –pregunto Happy.

-Juvia no mira a Lucy, Juvia mira el collar de Lucy –contesto Juvia.

-¿Collar? –pregunto Lucy.

Levy y Erza, dirigieron su mirada al cuello de Lucy. Y, efectivamente ahí estaba, un collar de cadena fina. Con un dije raro y pequeño. El dije era de un dragón alrededor de una especie de huevo, en el huevo resaltada estaba la letra D…

Levy tembló, la boca de Erza, formo una O. Esto no iba a ser bueno.

-¿Por qué tiemblas Levy-nee? –pregunto Charle.

-Erza cierra la boca –le sugirió Lili.

Lucy llevo la mano a su cuello, al tocarlo, sintió la fría cadena, tomo el dije, y bajo el cuello. Así pudo vislumbrar, la imagen de un dragón, alrededor de un huevo con la letra D.

¿En qué momento me lo puso?, pensó.

-Lucy, ¿por qué te pusiste ese collar? –pregunto Erza.

-Yo no recuerdo habérmelo puesto –contesto Lucy.

-Lucy –llamo su atención Levy-. Ese es el collar que usa la maid de Natsu Dragneel.

-¡QUÉ!

El grito de Lucy, se escuchó en toda la ciudad…

* * *

**Espero les aya agradado este cap. Y... que opinan de la gran idea de Natsu, eh?**

**Bueno, pronto comenzare a explicar el por que de los comportamientos frios del f4. Eso sera a partir del cap 8, el 7 sera mas pesares para Lucy... Y las chicas atacaran en el proximo cap... los dejo con las ansias jejeje... ;P**

**Nos vemos hasta el proximo cap... sayonara mina! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**holas gracias, muchas-muchas gracias por los reviews. y creo que demore un poco con la conti, pero aqui les traidgo este nuevo cap... y espero les guste...  
**

**Los personajes son de Mashima-sama.**

* * *

**Hanna yori dango**

**Capítulo 7: ¡¿POR QUÉ A MÍ?! **

-¿Por qué tardan tanto? –pregunto al aire Loke.

Loke, como ya era su costumbre, estaba en la entrada del edificio 1A, esperando a Lucy y sus amigas. Que el día de hoy, estaban retrasadas.

Loke, suspiró. Desde el día que Lucy lo salvo, no se había podido sacar de la mente a la rubia. Constantemente pensaba en ella, en su sonrisa, en su hermoso rostro. Ella, se había vuelto muy importante para él.

Lo que más extrañaba a Loke, era que ni bien se habían conocido, se volvieron buenos amigos. Ahora, sí que podía comprender bien las palabras de Lucy. Los verdaderos amigos nunca te abandonan, eso era lo que la rubia le había enseñado. La verdadera amistad. Y, por eso le estaba tan agradecido. Por eso la protegería, porque ella era su amiga.

Qué bueno que te conocí Lucy, pensó.

-Espero que lleguen pronto, que me aburro –susurro bajo Loke.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por, los pasillos del edificio 1C, caminaban cuatro chicas. Dirigiéndose al despacho de los f4, cada una por una razón diferente.

Lucy, iba para exigir –a golpes- una explicación. Erza, iba para apoyar a su amiga en su enfrentamiento con el f4. Juvia, iba para ver a su Gray-sama. Y, Levy, solo iba por qué le preocupaban sus amigas.

Llegaron a la puerta del despacho, Lucy alzo su pierna para abrirla de una patada, pero Levy la detuvo. Lucy, solo bufó. Mientras que Levy con sencillez tomaba el pestillo y lo giraba. Dejando la puerta abierta completamente.

Lucy, entro primera, seguida de Erza, Juvia y Levy. Dentro del lugar, se encontraban los f4… Lucy, aguanto la risa. Ya que Natsu, dormía con la boca abierta, y babeaba. Delante de él, Gajeel estaba parado, pintándole la cara.

Jellal, dejo de leer su periódico percatándose de la presencia de las chicas. Gray, hizo lo mismo dejando de lado su libro. Las miradas de Erza y Jellal, se encontraron. Todos los presentes sintieron la tensión en el aire. Gray, por otro lado, fulminaba con la mirada a Juvia, esta al percatarse, desvió el rostro, algo sonrojado.

Gajeel, miro a Lucy, luego a Levy. Se dio cuenta de que habían venido por Salamander. Gajeel, alzo la mano y lapeo a Natsu. Este se despertó al instante. Al ver a Lucy, se acomodó en su sillón, y le regalo una sonrisa torcida.

-Llego mi nueva maid –dijo con burla.

-¡TÚ!

Lucy, era sujetada por Levy y Juvia, ella forcejeaba, intentando soltarse del agarre. Soltarse e ir en contra de Natsu. Erza, rompió contacto visual con Jellal, y fue a calmar a su amiga, le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Lucy, tranquila –le dijo Erza-. Yo lo mato por ti –agrego.

Ahora era Erza la sujetada, por sus tres amigas. Lucy, se unió a Levy y Juvia, para que Erza no acabase con la vida de Natsu. Ya que Lucy, sólo quería golpearlo, golpearlo hasta dejarlo en coma, pero no quería matarlo.

-Que modales… um… me recuerdan a otros tres chicos –dijo Jellal, mientras miraba a Gray, Natsu y Gajeel.

Erza se tranquilizó, luego de que Lucy le murmurara algo. Jellal, se puso de pie, dejando a un lado su periódico. Gray de mala gana hizo lo mismo.

-Creo que lo mejor será dejarlos solos, para que arreglen esto…

-No dejaremos a Lucy –dejo en claro Erza.

Jellal, la miro, odiaba que lo interrumpan, y ella lo sabía. Lucy, pensó en lo que dijo el chico, y aunque no quisiera, tenía razón.

-Erza, creo que lo mejor es que arregle esto sola –dijo Lucy.

-Pero, Juvia no piensa…

Juvia, no terminó. Ya que Gray la jalo del brazo sacándola del lugar. Cosa que a nadie le importo. Tenían cada uno sus preocupaciones, y solo pensaban que la había sacado _afuera_, nada más.

-No se preocupen si algo malo sucede las llamaré –trato de convencerlas Lucy.

-Descuida estaremos afuera –dijo Erza.

Erza dio media vuelta y salió del despacho, Jellal, la siguió, no sin antes advertir con la mirada a Natsu de que no hiera nada imprudente. Gajeel, salió sin problemas, agarro la manija de la puerta y espero a que Levy saliese.

-Suerte Lu-chan, llámanos si te ocurre algo malo –le dijo Levy, Lucy le regalo una sonrisa.

Levy salió, y Gajeel cerró la puerta. El silencio inundo el lugar, Lucy miraba con ojos serios a Natsu. De un momento a otro, Lucy reía, agarrándose la barriga, algo inclinada. Pero no podía dejar de reírse.

Natsu, ladeo la cabeza confundido. Lucy, al ver su confusión, trató de calmarse antes de hablar.

-Ese estilo no pega contigo –le dijo una vez calmada.

Natsu aún no entendía. Por lo que Lucy, rebusco en su bolsillo, y le extendió a Natsu su espejo de bolsillo. Él cogió el objeto, y alzo una ceja. Ahora estaba más confundido. Lucy, resoplo, alzo la mano, apunto su cara, luego lo apunto a él.

Ahí Natsu capto, lo que quería decirle. Alzo el espejo y vio su reflejo… Natsu desencajó la cara. Tenía los labios pintados de un rosa pastel, y para colmo mal pintado. Sus parpados estaban peores, pintados hasta la cejas, de un celeste encendido. Sus mejillas estaban con rubor, uno de rojo profundo, más oscuro que su piel. Su cabello, estaba amarrado en dos cachos, de los cuales, salían muchos cabellos, ya que lo tenia corto.

Natsu apretó los puños, sabía que el autor de esto era Gajeel. Porque Gray, pintaba mejor. Natsu saco de su bolsillo, un pañuelo, y se limpió la cara.

Lucy, aburrida, comenzó a ver el lugar, ojeo todos los muebles, pero un estante llamo sus atención, el estante estaba a su derecha, así que a paso lento se acercó. El estante tenía las puertas de vidrio, además era de madera tallada. Ahí podía ver un porta retratos, en la foto habían dos niños y dos niñas.

Lucy, pego su cara al vidrio para ver mejor. Curiosamente, las niñas se parecían a Charle y Wendy, los niños a Happy y Lily, solo que más pequeños, apostaría a que tenían entr años.

-No ensucies el vidrio, por cierto… no te dije si podías moverte –le dijo Natsu.

Lucy, se separó del estante, y se volteó a encararlo. Se acercó a él, antes de hablar.

-No necesito tu permiso para caminar –le informo-. Además, solo vine para que me quites este collar.

Natsu sonrió, viendo el collar en su cuello. Lucy, estaba enojada. El día de ayer ella había intentado sacárselo, pero no tenía seguro. Trato de romperlo con un alicate, con un cuchillo, con todo lo que se le ocurrió, pero… nada. Ni siquiera un rasguño.

-Una maid, no debe dirigirse así a su amo –dijo Natsu, burlándose de ella.

-¡Yo no soy tu maid! –grito Lucy-. ¡Y nunca lo seré!

-Eso no lo decides tu –apunto su cuello-. Ese collar que llevas puesto te identifica como mi maid.

-¿Cómo paso?, yo no…

-Ayer… tan tonta eres que ni lo notaste –comento burlón, sonriendo con sorna-. A partir de ahora harás todo lo que te ordene.

Lucy entrecerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza. Ella no le haría caso, jamás… jamás se dejaría mandar por alguien como él.

-¿Por qué? –susurro Lucy, Natsu la escucho.

-Porque me aburro, porque quiero humillarte… -se levantó del sillón-. Para divertirme. Además, ¿no te interesan tus amigas? –Lucy levanto la mirada-. Imagínate todo lo que les puede pasar. No conseguirían nunca graduarse, no podrían conseguir un trabajo. Se arruinaría sus vidas –la respiración de Lucy se contuvo-. Y esos niños con los que vives, qué crees que podría hacerles…

Lucy, apretó los puños, bajo la mirada, y se mordió el labio. No tenia salida, no tenía escapatoria, él usaba el chantaje, y estaba segura de que él cumpliría. Lucy, sintió un gran peso en sus hombros, el peso del futuro y bienestar de sus seres queridos. Lucy, suspiro, luego alzo la vista, mirando a esos ojos verdes oscuros, que brillaban de victoria. Volvió a suspirar, antes de dar su respuesta.

-Está bien, seré tu maid. Así que no les hagas nada –dijo Lucy con resignación.

-¿Todo lo que te pida? –pregunto, Lucy solo asintió con la cabeza-. Ok… quítate el sostén.

Lucy, alzo la vista, retrocedió un paso, y con las manos se protegió de él. Fue una reacción a lo que le había _ordenado_. Lucy lo miraba con la cara horrorizada. Natsu, reía ante la expresión que puso, sus gestos eran divertidos.

-E-estás loco –afirmo la rubia.

Natsu, rio ante su comentario, haciendo caso omiso, se acercó a ella. Dio un paso, y Lucy retrocedió uno. Así siguieron hasta que Lucy choco con la pared. Natsu se encontraba a un paso de ella. Él alzo las manos, y sobo las palmas, como si se preparara para algo.

Lucy sudo frio, sus instintos le advertían que él no planeaba hacer nada _santo_. Y su cara apoyaba a su sospecha. Natsu se acercaba a tocarla, pero… Lucy le dio un puñetazo en el abdomen.

Natsu cayó al suelo, hincado agarrándose el vientre. Lucy, pasó por un costado de él, y se dirigió a la salida.

-Seré tu maid, pero no por eso tienes derecho a tocarme –le advirtió Lucy.

Lucy, salió del despacho. Una vez afuera, Erza y Levy se le acercaron.

-Lucy, ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Erza.

-Lu-chan, ¿arreglaste esto? –cuestiono Levy.

-Les diré a la hora del recesó –dijo Lucy, algo molesta por lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos.

Las tres se dirigían a la salida, y por ahí, vieron que Juvia y Gray venían acercándose. Gray con una mejilla roja he hinchada. Y juvia tenía el rostro sonrojado.

Y a estos, ¿qué les sucede?, pensaba Levy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de que ellas, se marcharan, los tres chicos entraron al despacho. Ya había sonado el timbre, pero querían ver a Natsu. Por eso pasaron dentro del despacho sin tocar la puerta.

Una gota de sudor les resbalo por la nuca, ante la imagen y el espectáculo que montaba el pelirosa.

-No me duele. No me duele. No me duele –decía Natsu.

Mientras que de sus ojos querían salir lágrimas. Además se revolcaba en el piso, con sus manos en su barriga. Estaba mintiendo.

-Hay, flamita, a lejos se nota de que te duele mucho –le dijo Gray.

Natsu, se enderezo, y se levantó del piso. Volteó a ver a Gray, para dejarle en claro de que no le dolía, pero se quedó mudo al verlo. Luego se reía, todos lo miraban raro. Por lo que Natsu se calmó antes de hablar.

-Y a ti, ¿qué te paso? Traes la mejilla hinchada y roja –dijo Natsu aguantándose reír.

Gajeel y Jellal, dirigieron su mirada al rostro de Gray, para ver si lo que decía Natsu era verdad. Y… sí, era verdad.

-No es de tu incumbencia –contesto Gray, girando el rostro, sonrojándose.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la hora del recesó. Lucy, como siempre se fue a sentar junto a sus amigos. Ahí saco su bentou, y antes de que se pusiera a comer, Erza y las chicas, se lo impidieron.

-Tienes que contarnos que paso –dijo Erza.

-¿Qué paso de qué? –pregunto Loke.

-Mira su cuello, Loke-kun –respondió Juvia.

Loke, hizo lo que Juvia le dijo… sus ojos se abrieron como platos, mientras murmuraba un montón de incoherencias. Lucy, sólo suspiro, después de todo, tarde o temprano tendría que explicarles las cosas.

Ojala fuera más tarde, pensó.

-Pues, quede en que sería su maid.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –gritaron al unísono los cuatro integrantes de la mesa.

Muchos alumnos se giraron a verlos, pero luego dirigieron su atención a los f4, que entraban por la puerta. Loke y Erza, alzaron la vista, y fulminaron con la mirada a Natsu. Lucy, por su parte, solo se agacho, y comenzó a comer su bentou.

-Juvia no entiende por qué aceptaste ser su maid –comento la Loxar.

-Ah… Etto… bueno… veras, yo… -murmuraba Lucy.

Lucy, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, no podía decirles que él la estaba chantajeando. Seria vergonzoso, además las preocuparía, y ella no quería que nada malo les pasara. Su cerebro, creo una brillante excusa.

-La paga es buena –dijo sin pensar.

Todos la miraban, incrédulos. Pero Levy hizo la pregunta.

-¿Paga? ¿Cuánto te van a pagar? –pregunto.

Lucy, tembló. Y, ahora qué se suponía que tenía que responder. Para su suerte –o maldición- un chico, de los seguidores del f4, se acercó a ella.

-¡Hey! Tú –llamo.

Lucy, miro para ambos lados, preguntándose si se refería a ella. Lo miro y se apuntó con el dedo.

-¿Yo? –pregunto Lucy, el joven asintió.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Debes de atender a Natsu-sempai –dijo el chico.

Lucy arqueo una ceja, confundida. El chico bufo, se acercó a ella y la tomo por el brazo. La saco del asiento, y la condujo al segundo piso.

Loke, se puso de pie, dispuesto a hacer que suelte a Lucy. Pero Erza, lo cogió del brazo, negando con la cabeza.

-Ese es su trabajo, tenemos que acostumbrarnos –lo consoló Levy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**MIENTRAS QUE ARRIBA…**

El joven soltó a Lucy, dejándola frente a un carrito de comida. Lleno de platos exquisitos, que la boca de Lucy se hizo agua al instante.

-¿Qué esperas para servirme? –pregunto Natsu, algo alejado de ella.

Lucy, paseo su mirada de Natsu al carro con comida. Pero, a su lado de ella, vio a tres chicas, llevar la comida de los carros a la mesa en la que estaban sentados los f4. Lucy, se enderezo, cogió un plato, y se lo llevo a Natsu.

Después de todo, era casi lo mismo en lo que trabajaba todas las tardes. Lucy, dejo todos los platos en la mesa. Y se dirigió las escaleras. Pero la voz de Natsu la detuvo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –pregunto, mientras se llevaba un trozo de pollo la boca.

-Abajo –contesto.

-Esperaras allí, hasta que termine –dijo, mientras apuntaba un rincón, donde estaban paradas las otras chicas.

Lucy, apretó los puños, y regalándole una falsa sonrisa se paró junto a las chicas. Natsu, sonrió complacido, luego volvió a degustar de su comida.

En todo el tiempo que transcurría, los f4, comían. Y escuchaban bien claro al estómago de Lucy, que rugía por comida. La pobre Heartfilia, se moriría de hambre. Ella babeaba, viendo la comida que aún les sobraba al f4.

Excepto a Natsu, que por alguna razón, le recordaba a Happy. Ya que en menos de cinco minutos había terminado, pidiendo más. Y claro al ser ella su maid, tenía que obedecer. Le había llevado cinco platos de comida. Y en cada plato, había podido oler la fragancia de la comida, dándole más hambre.

-Estoy satisfecho –dijo al terminar el quinto plato.

Lucy, suspiro, al fin podría comer. Y faltaban todavía cinco minutos para que toque el timbre. Lucy, se encamino a la salida. Pero otra vez Natsu la llamo.

-Un vaso de jugo, y podrás irte –dijo sin voltear.

Lucy, a regañadientes, fue de nuevo al carrito, cogió un vaso lleno de jugo de naranja y se la llevo.

-Con su permiso, amo –dijo con sarcasmo.

Una vez se hubo ido, Natsu reía, había visto cada gesto ridículo que había puesto, se estaba divirtiendo mucho con esa chica. Termino su jugo. Y puso el vaso en la mesa. Al alzar la vista… se dio cuenta de que sus amigos, no habían probado bocado alguno. Lo miraban con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Qué? –pregunto frustrado.

-Tragaste –espeto Gajeel.

Jellal, solo le sonrió. Gray, miro su palto, luego a él. Antes de sonreír ampliamente.

-La flamita, está cambiando –murmuro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lucy, bajo, y fue directo a la mesa. Se sentó, destapo su bentou, que aún tenía la comida caliente. Separo sus palillos, y pincho el arroz, se lo llevó a la boca y… sonó el timbre.

Lucy, aguanto sus ganas de llorar y gritar. Tenía mucha hambre, pero era hora de clases. Con mucho esfuerzo cero el bentou. Ya podría comerlo más tarde.

Loke la miro entristecido. Erza, se prometió de darle parte de sus cena. Levy y Juvia, la consolaron mientras iban de camino al salón.

Algo apartadas. Las _bellezas_ miraban a la rubia, y se reían.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El timbre de salida sonó. Las chicas guardaron sus cosas, y se dirigieron a las taquillas. Ahí terminaron de guardar sus cosas, y alistarse para salir del instituto.

En la entrada, se encontraron con Erza y Loke, que los estaban esperando.

-Lucy, me despido, espero que te vaya bien en tu trabajo –dijo, y a la vez le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Las amigas de Lucy, abuchearon, cuando él se fue. Las mejillas de Lucy, estaban sonrojadas. Entre risas se fueron a sacar sus bicicletas. Aun agarrándolas, pasaron las rejas.

Una limusina, de improvisto se paró, delante de ellas. De ahí, salieron unos tipos trajeados de negro y con gafas. El primer pensamiento de Erza fue que eran mafiosos. Levy, pensaba que eran del estado, y querían reunir a los más inteligentes, como pasa en las películas.

-¿Lucy Heartfilia? –pregunto uno de los hombres.

Lucy, dudosa, alzo su mano. El hombre la miro. Luego asintió, y otros tres tipos, la cogieron.

-¡Suéltenme! –grito.

Erza, saco un bat –de quien sabe dónde-, al igual que Juvia, pero esta traía un pedazo de tubo que le dio Erza. Levy, alzo su libro.

Ellas, intentaban hacer que soltasen a Lucy, pero muchos más hombres trajeados aparecieron. Erza, sin miedo, repartía batazos, parecía estar acostumbrada a eso, lo cual no era mentira.

Juvia, con mucha decisión, se acercaba a Lucy, derrumbando a los que intentaban apartarla. Levy, no hacía mucho, pero bien podía defenderse con su libro.

Lucy, pataleaba y forcejeaba, intentando soltarse. De improviso, uno de ellos le tapo la nariz, con un pañuelo, al instante cayó desmallada. La cargaron, y se subieron a la limusina.

Erza, al ver eso, se alteró, y trato de alcanzarlos, pero aparecían más. Su espalda chico con la Juvia y Levy. Estaban acorraladas.

-Basta –dijo la vos de un joven.

El círculo de hombres de negro, se abrió, dejado ver a Jellal, Gray y Gajeel. Erza, miro atentamente a Jellal. Cuando las miradas de Gray y Juvia, chocaron, ella, la aparto avergonzada.

-No te desesperes, Lucy, ha ido a cumplir con su trabajo –informo. Erza, solo ladeo la cabeza confundida.

-Es la maid de Salamander, tiene trabajo que hacer –agrego Gajeel.

-¿No solo es su maid, aquí en el instituto? –pregunto Levy.

-Es la primera vez que acoge a una maid a tiempo completo –informo Gray.

Erza entendió la situación. Alzo su bate y apunto a Jellal.

-Como sea, si no está en casa a las 9, será mejor que se den por muertos –amenazo.

Jellal, solo le regalo una sonrisa. Chasqueo los dedos, y los hombres se retiraron. Ellos, también se fueron, cada uno en una limusina diferente.

Erza, y las chicas. Cogieron sus bicicletas, y se fueron directo a recoger a los niños. De ahí los dejarían en casa, y luego cada una a su trabajo.

Solo por ese día Juvia trabajaría sola.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Lucy, entraba a su palacio, su hogar. Un palacio en las nubes. Al entrar, saludo a la reina Erza y al rey Jellal. Hecho eso, se fue directo a su alcoba. Se echó en sus suaves colchas. Pero la tranquilidad de su cuarto fue rota por el golpeteo en la puerta. Lucy dijo un "__**pase**__". La puerta se abrió, y a través de ella entraba Loke, sangrando un brazo. Lucy asustada se levantó y corrió hacia él. Al llegar, el susurro "__**el dragón… e-el dragón… pidió tu mano**__". Lucy empalideció. Sus ventanas fueron rotas y ella cogida por una mano con garras y escamas. Fue sacada del cuarto, y alzada, hasta ver a los ojos verde oscuros del dragón. En la cabeza tenia mechones de cabellos rosas, además sonreía con sorna. Era un dragón gigante y rojo. Lucy grito. Ella no quería casarse con un dragón, ella quería casarse con un príncipe azul. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a ella? El dragón, comenzó a cercarla a su gran hocico. Lucy grito como desesperada. Esa bestia inmunda la iba a besar…_

w

-¡NOOOOOOO…! –grito Lucy, incorporándose en la cama.

Había sido un sueño. Lucy suspiro aliviada, y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cama, que no era suya. Ya que era más acolchonada y suave que la de ella. A Lucy, le llegaron recuerdos de cuando era sujetada por esos hombres. Que había pasado como había terminado ahí…

-¿Esto es tuyo? –pregunto una voz, que se le estaba haciendo odiosa.

Lucy, alzo la vista, y a un lado de la puerta estaba él, Natsu. Y sujetaba una venda y un sostén que se parecía al de ella…

Lucy, se abrazó, bajo la vista, y efectivamente, no llevaba puesto su brasear. Su pobre blusa, estaba a punto de romper el botón. Y eso era algo que no quería, menos estando él ahí. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron, no de vergüenza sino de furia. Si él se había atrevido a tocarla iba a sufrir.

-T-t-tú me lo quitaste –susurro.

-Claro que no, lo hicieron las empleadas de la casa –dijo, para alivio de Lucy.

Lucy, suspiro. Y una duda, se plantó en su mente. ¿Dónde exactamente estaba?

-Ten ponte esto –extendió a ella, un traje de maid, y un sostén rosa, de su talla-. Te espero en la sala…

-No pienso ponerme eso –dejo en claro.

-¿Quieres que yo te lo ponga? –pregunto en broma.

Lucy, negó rápidamente, se levantó y lo saco de la habitación. Refunfuñando se puso el traje. Y al cabo de 10 minutos salió del cuarto. Afuera, no sabía a donde dirigirse, opto por el pasillo de la derecha. Ahí encontró unas escaleras. Al bajarlas llego a otra sala, pero no había rastro de Natsu. A lo lejos vislumbro unas puertas. Camino a ella. Y afuera… estaba Natsu.

-Ven –le dijo desde allí.

Lucy, camino hacia él. Cuando llego, él la miro de arriba abajo, consiguiendo que se sonroje.

-Ábreme la puerta –ordeno.

Lucy, apretó los dientes, y le abrió la puerta. El entro, luego ella, cerró la puerta, y se apegó lo más que pudo a ella. Para estar lejos de Natsu. La limusina arranco.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí?, se preguntaba Lucy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa tarde, fue de las más cansadas para Lucy. Natsu la tuvo llevando papeles y copias de un lado a otro, sin parar. Sacaba copias, imprimía, llevaba fólderes, mandaba fax… hasta traía bebidas.

Ahora, por fin podía descansar sentada en el parque, luego de que compraran unas cuantas cosas en una tienda. Natsu, había comprado trajes, y algo de ropas casuales, que costaban millones.

El estómago de Lucy rugió, al ver un carrito de hamburguesas a lo lejos. Natsu, vio como Lucy babeaba por la comida, que sintió compasión por ella. Saco su billetera y le ofreció uno yenes para que comprara.

-Tráeme uno –ordeno- y otro para ti.

A Lucy le brillaron los ojos. Cogió el dinero, y se fue por la comida. Natsu se echó un poco más en la silla. Odiaba ayudar a su padre, pero el día de hoy había sido divertido. Con Lucy había sido divertido. Una sonrisa se asomó a sus labios.

Lucy, regreso con los pedidos, y le extendió el suyo, él lo cogió, y se lo comió, con paciencia, Lucy, por el contrario devoró el suyo con hambre, y… Se comió dos. Pero él había mandado a comprar dos, y ella había traído tres.

Lucy vio la sonrisa de Natsu. Y sonrió también, quizá en el fondo no era tan malo.

-Vámonos –dijo.

Subieron a la limusina que los recogió, y entraron, dejando las bolsas, frente a ellos. Lucy se recargo en el asiento. Y sin darse cuenta se durmió.

Natsu andaba pensando, en los días que había pasado molestando a Lucy, y esa estúpida idea de mandarla a violar, como se arrepentía de eso…

Un peso se recargo en su hombro, giro el rostro y vio a Lucy, dormida con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Una venita resalto en su frente. Trato de apartarla, pero ella inconsciente, se apegó más a él. Natsu se plasmó. Y decidió, sólo por hoy, dejarla así.

Esa noche Lucy no regreso a casa…

* * *

**Espero les aya gustado, y quiero que sepan que a Lucy, solo la doblegaron con el poder del CHANTAJE... Natsu se pasa. jejejje Y Argin te recomiendo el doram, es cool.**

**Bueno con respecto a los reviews, quiero que sepan que el proximo cap, tratara sobre erza y jellal, se copntara su historia. y claro, la amenza de erza se cumple. Pobres chicos... y por cierto habra un mal entendido con Natsu y Lucy. bueno esos son los adelantos. el siguiet cap sera (sonido de tambores)... UN ENCUENTRO CON EL PASADO... **

**No olviden dejar sus reviews, y me disculpo por los errores ortograficos, mi fuerte nunca lo asido. por ello dependo mucho de la computadora q del lapiz... jeje. hasta la proxima.**


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLAS, he estado de viaje, lejos de una computadora, FUE UNA EXPERIENCIA HORRIBLE, parecia un sombi, por no acercarme a una compu. Bueno dejemos mis penas de lado. he leido los reviews y gracias, de verdad me encanta que les guste mucho mi historia. aque les traigo la conti, sera mas Jerza, que Nalu.  
**

**de verdad que lo siento por no haber subido rapido el cap, Gomenasay T.T  
**

**los personajes son de Mashima-sama... a leer:)**

* * *

**Hanna yori dango**

**Capítulo 8: UN ENCUENTRO CON EL PASADO… **

Los rayos solares entraban a través de las ventanas, iluminando el rostro de una joven de cabellos rubios, la cual dormía plácidamente. Aquellos rayos, la molestaban, obligándola a dejar su dulce sueño. Entonces, poco a poco, alzo los parpados, dejando ver unos hermosos ojos chocolates.

Lo primero que entro a su campo de visión fueron unos ojos verdes oscuros y una cabellera rosa. La muchacha parpadeo, para cerciorarse de que era real. Ya que frente a ella, estaba sentado en un taburete, la persona más odiosa del mundo, bueno, al menos así lo consideraba ella.

Lucy, se sintió confundida. ¿Qué hacia Natsu en su habitación, sonriéndole son sorna? La vista de Lucy paso de Natsu a la pared, luego a un mueble, y por ultimo al piso. Ahí cayó en cuenta de que esa no era su habitación.

-Al fin despiertas –le dijo Natsu.

-¿Có-cómo llegué aquí? –pregunto, mientras se incorporaba en la cama-. ¿Qué hago aquí? –pregunto, ahora asustada.

-¿No te acuerdas que te quedaste dormida en la limusina? –pregunto. Lucy negó con la cabeza-. Pues, sí lo hiciste, y para colmo, me usaste de almohada, eso merece un castigo –dijo pensativo-.

Lucy, frunció los ceños, esa no era una bonita forma de despertar… Pero, tenía que agradecerle su amabilidad. Ella era educada, y con principios, pero… él no era la persona a la que quería agradecer, después de todo tenia orgullo, no podía darle las gracias, no si él se había portado horriblemente mal con ella.

Lucy, agacho la cabeza, respiro profundamente, y se preparó para hacer algo que tenía que hacer, aunque no quisiese…

-G-gra-gra-gracias -dijo en un difícil susurro, casi inaudible.

Aun con esa voz tan baja, Natsu la escucho, y de alguna forma, se sentía feliz. Él sonrió feliz ante el agradecimiento, pero… también quería divertirse.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo? No te escuche… -dijo a modo de queja.

-Gra-gra…

-¿Qué? –la interrumpió.

-¡GRACIAS! –grito.

Luego del grito, Lucy se paró en una esquina del cuarto, con la cabeza gacha, rodeada de un aura depresiva. Aquello, causo gracia en el joven peli rosa, quien luego de calmar su risa, se acercó a una mesita que estaba cerca de él. De ahí cogió una campana, y la agito.

A la segunda campanada, la puerta fue abierta estrepitosamente, por ella entraron tres chicas vestidas con el mismo traje de Lucy, sólo que más reservado, es decir, la falda más larga.

Las chicas cogieron a Lucy, esta se sorprendió ante eso. Natsu se retiró de la habitación, dejando a Lucy en manos de las chicas. Él sabía perfectamente que iban a hacer.

Una vez afuera, cerró la puerta, y se recostó a un lado de esta. Metió las manos a sus bolsillos, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Escuchaba, los gritos, quejas y preguntas de la rubia, aunque eran algo amortiguadas por la puerta cerrada.

"Lucy era chillona", pensaba el joven.

-Te vez feliz –dijo un hombre, que se venía acercando al chico.

Natsu, alzo la vista, para ver a la persona que le había dirigido la palabra. Parado frente a él, estaba un hombre más alto, trajeado y de porte elegante. Tenía cierto parecido físico con Natsu. Su cabello, era una mezcla del rosa y el salmón. Sus ojos cafés, lo miraban atentamente.

Este hombre era el dueño del impero financiero Dragneel. Igneel Dragneel, en otras palabras, el padre de Natsu.

-Eso piensas… oto-san.

-Sí, ya que estas sonriendo, y solo sonríes cuando estas feliz –afirmo.

-¡KYAAAAAA! –se escuchó el grito amortiguado de Lucy.

A Igneel, le resbalo una gota de sudor en la frente. Había ocasiones en las que su hijo era… impredecible. Igneel suspiro, y también se preguntaba quién sería la chica, porque por el grito estaba seguro de que era una chica.

La puerta fue abierta, y en el umbral se podía ver a Lucy, con el uniforme puesto y con un peinado nuevo. La blusa blanca del uniforme era nueva, así como todo lo que llevaba puesto, para su sorpresa también era de su talla.

Además, la blusa blanca, encima la chaqueta guinda, la falda gris con sus franjas azules, su pañoleta atada a su cuello, las medias azules hasta las rodillas, el zapato marrón… no había duda alguna para Igneel. Esa chica estudiaba con Natsu.

Su cabello sujeto en un moño alto, con dos mechones contorneando su rostro, la hacía ver linda. Y a Igneel, le recordaba a una persona, una amiga.

-¿Cómo te llamas jovencita? –pregunto amablemente Igneel.

Lucy, miro al hombre confundida, luego dirigió su mirada Natsu, este la miraba sorprendido. Lucy, volvió a mirar al señor que le había preguntado por su nombre, ¿quién era? Igneel, se dio cuenta de la confusión de la chica, así que decidió presentarse.

-Discúlpame por olvidar mi cortesía. Déjame presentarme, soy Igneel Dragneel, padre de Natsu –Lucy abrió los ojos-. Y… me gustaría conocer el nombre de la amiga de mi hijo…

-No es mi amiga, oto-san, ella es mi maid –dejo en claro Natsu, luego de despertar del momentáneo embobamiento.

Lucy, se sonrojo ante lo dicho por el peli rosa. Bajo la mirada, aquello era realmente vergonzoso. Igneel parpadeó.

"Es idéntica a Layla", pensó Igneel.

-Vámonos –ordeno Natsu.

Natsu, se despegó de la pared, y camino con dirección a la salida. Lucy, hizo una reverencia ante Igneel, a modo de saludo.

-Soy Lucy Heartfilia, es un placer conocerlo –hizo otra reverencia.

Lucy, se enderezo, y se fue a seguir a Natsu. Igneel, se quedó en silencio. Luego sonrió, negando con la cabeza. Su hijo era afortunado.

"Jude, amigo mío, tu hija es toda una belleza", pensó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Natsu y Lucy bajaron de la limusina. Algunos alumnos que estaban por ahí, al verlos se sorprendieron, y las miradas se clavaron en Lucy. Ella se sentía incomoda, y odiaba ser el centro de atención, por ello, decidió irse por su cuenta, lejos de él… la mano de Natsu, la cogió de la muñeca y la jalo consigo. Entraron así al instituto.

Al pasar por el edificio 1A, los alumnos que los veían abrían los ojos y la boca a más no poder. A Natsu, no le importó en lo absoluto aquello. Lucy, tenía las mejillas rojas, y su corazón no paraba de latir. ¿Qué significaba eso?

Antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, Lucy juraría haber visto a las _bellezas_ llorando a moco tendido de rodillas.

Llegaron a la puerta del despacho, y Lucy se soltó del agarre. Se llevó las manos al pecho tratando de calmar a su corazón. Las preguntas del por qué no se había soltado antes se formulaban en su cabeza, confundiéndola.

Natsu abrió la puerta y entro. Lucy suspiro pesadamente, y luego lo siguió… para encontrarse con una escena, un tanto... ilógica.

Erza, estaba parada en medio del lugar, agarraba con una mano una vara de metal, y la otra mano en su cintura. Frente a ella, sentado en el piso, con un chinchón en la cabeza y aun así sonriendo, estaba Jellal.

Gray y Gajeel, estaban inconscientes a un costado de ellos, echados en el piso, uno encima del otro. Juvia y Levy, estaban cerca de ellos, algo lejos de Erza, por seguridad. Todos sin notar la llegada de Natsu y Lucy.

-E-Erza… ¿Qué pasa aquí? –pregunto Lucy.

Erza giro su cuerpo, sus ceños fruncidos y su expresión dura, desaparecieron al ver a Lucy. Fueron reemplazadas por una sonrisa maternal. Levy y Juvia también escucharon la voz de Lucy, y se voltearon a verla. Juvia corrió y se lanzó a abrazar a Lucy, casi asfixiándola y llorando.

-Juvia estaba preocupada… Juvia temía lo peor… ¡LUCY! ¡¿POR QUÉ HACES LLORAR TANTO A JUVIA?! –chillo.

Juvia, se apartó de Lucy, por órdenes de Erza, aun hipando por el llanto le sonrió feliz. Erza se acercó, mirando a Lucy como una madre que no ve a su hijo miles de años. La cogió en brazos, y la mantuvo apegada a su pecho. Lucy sonrió algo sonrojada, después de todo era Erza, así era ella.

-Qué bueno que estas bien, Lucy –susurro.

-Lu-chan… –susurro algo alejada Levy, viendo la escena y diciéndose constantemente el _no voy a llorar_.

Erza la soltó, retrocedió un paso… su mirada se endureció al instante, alzo la vara y apunto a Natsu. Lucy, sintió un poco, sólo un poquito de compasión por Natsu.

-¿A dónde llevaste a Lucy? –pregunto Erza, viéndolo con seriedad.

-A mi casa –respondió desinteresado, Erza abrió los ojos, al igual que Levy y Juvia-. Paso la noche en mi casa –afirmo.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –gritaron las amigas de Lucy, y Jellal incluido.

A Lucy le apareció un tic en el ojo. Es que era un idiota, no media lo que decía. Ya que esa respuesta se podía malinterpretar. Y… bueno, los presentes ya lo habían malinterpretado, pensando lo peor. Lo cual Lucy noto, por las caras que ponían.

-¡No digas cosas que se pueden malinterpretar! –le grito Lucy, sonrojada.

-¿Por qué? Si es la verdad. Ayer dormiste en mi casa y en mi cama –dijo, mientras se metía las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

A Erza le salto una venita en la frente. Lucy sudo frio. Juvia se paralizo dónde estaba. Levy dejo caer el libro que sostenía, el cual fue a parar a la cara del inconsciente Gajeel.

-¡PERO QUÉ COSAS DICES! –grito una alterada y sonrojada Lucy.

Erza, dirigió su mirada a Lucy. Alzo las manos y la cogió de los hombros.

-¡Dime que eso no es verdad! –exigió, mientras agitaba a Lucy.

Al agitarla, Erza noto algo… los pechos de Lucy se balanceaban. Erza dejo de agitarla, abrió su chaqueta… para ver con asombro, que Lucy no llevaba las vendas ni su sostén reductor. Lo cual era raro.

-Lu-Lucy, y… ¿tu sostén? –pregunto.

Lucy sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. ¿Cómo se suponía que le diría donde estaba su sostén sin que pensara mal? Lucy sabía perfectamente, que Juvia ya se había hecho una idea equivocada. Después de todo era la que más imaginación tenia.

Pero con Erza, esa imaginación era… peligrosa.

-Ah… esto… -tartamudeó Lucy.

-Yo se la quite –la interrumpió Natsu-. Esa cosa era fastidiosa.

Jellal, se palmeo la frente ante la respuesta de su amigo. Lucy desencajo la car, y su expresión era la de _eres un idiota_. Juvia, por su parte imaginaba cosas… que solo ella puede imaginar. Levy, se agarró el rostro sonrojándose fuertemente.

Erza, escondió su vista en su flequillo, se alejó de Lucy, dio unos pasos a Natsu… y le propino un grande-doloroso puñetazo.

Natsu cayó unos metros alejado de Erza, inconsciente y con la mejilla echado humo. Lucy, suspiro y vio compasivamente a Natsu.

-Erza… creo que te pasaste. Todo lo entendiste mal. Y, no te culpo, este idiota dijo cosas sin pensar –dijo Lucy.

Lucy, trataba de calmar a su amiga, ya que Erza, había caminado donde Natsu y lo estaba sujetando de la camisa, lista para pegarle duro. Pero al escuchar lo dicho por Lucy. Lo soltó, este cayó al piso, golpeándose otra vez. Erza se acercó a Lucy, mirándola confundida.

-Me estás diciendo que tú y él n-n-no t-t-tu-tu-tuvi-tuvie… –comenzó a tartamudear, con la cara roja y humeando de la vergüenza en formular una simple pregunta.

-No, para nada –le afirmo Lucy.

Erza no la escucho, y siguió tratando de formular esa pregunta. Lucy se acercó a Juvia, quien seguía en su mundo de imaginación. Se puso detrás de ella y comenzó a empujarla.

-Vámonos chicas, ya va a tocar el… –el timbre sonó-. Juvia, camina. ¡Levy-chan recoge tu libro! –llamó, Levy la escuchó e hizo lo pedido-. Erza deja de pensar en eso, que NADA PASÓ –recalco las últimas dos palabras.

Erza, al fin despertó y reacciono. Así salieron del lugar dejando a tres chicos inconscientes y a un preocupado Jellal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS…**

Gray y Gajeel se levantaban. Gray se sobaba la cabeza, el golpe que recibió por parte de Erza había sido tremendamente doloroso. Gajeel por su parte, se acariciaba el rostro sentía un cosquilleo en toda la cara.

-Les dije que era un monstruo –sentencio Gray, levantándose del suelo.

Jellal, se encontraba palmeando a Natsu, para que despertase. Gray se acercó, y al verlo sonrió con malicia. Se agacho, para estar a la altura de estos. Alzo la mano y le planto un lapo sobre la mejilla sonrojada, uno más fuerte de los que Jellal le había estado dando.

Natsu al instante se levantó sobándose la mejilla, y corriendo al balde con hielo. En la mesa a un rincón del despacho, siempre había un balde con hielo, para enfriar las bebidas. Aquella había sido la salvación para la mejilla ardiente de Natsu.

-Salamander, se puede saber, ¿por qué demonios no llevaste a esa rubia a su casa? –pregunto Gajeel, ya levantado del suelo.

-Es que… yo no conocía su casa –respondió esquivando la mirada.

-Aja, que raro –comento Gray-. Que yo sepa, tú la mandaste a espiar, por lo tanto…

-Conoces su casa –completo Gajeel.

Natsu, los fulmino con la mirada, comenzando así una batalla de miradas con Gray y Gajeel. Jellal, se levantó y se sentó en su sillón masajeador. La discusión entre sus amigos iba a ser interesante.

-¡Esta bien! –exclamo derrotado-. Ella se durmió en la limusina, y… sentí algo de compasión por ella, por eso la lleve a dormir a mi casa.

-Yo escuche que dijiste que durmió en tu cama, y no sólo eso, sino que mencionaste que le quitaste el sostén, y calificaste a la prenda como fastidiosa –agrego Jellal.

Gray y Gajeel, dejaron caer la quijada al piso. Aquello era… imposible. Natsu no haría algo así, él, era algo lento para eso. Al menos eso creían ellos.

-Sí, durmió en mi cama, la que era mía cuando tenía diez, la que bote al cuarto de huéspedes.

-Osea, que no durmieron los dos en una sola cama –Natsu negó con la cabeza-. Ya veo, pero, ¿cómo le quitaste el sostén? –volvió a cuestionar Jellal.

-No se lo quite directamente, lo hicieron las maid de mi casa, es que me tenía intrigado el hecho de que cuando la veía con uniforme era plana, y cuando estaba en la piscina era pechugona, así que quería saber si tenía o no pecho…

Los tres lo miraban con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Gray se acercó a él y palmeo su hombro.

-Eres un pervertido –le dijo.

-Cierra el pico pri…

-Salamander –llamo Gajeel interrumpiéndolo-. Tienes idea de lo que paso por tu caridad a esa rubia –Natsu negó-. Pues te lo diré… ¡Ese monstruo de cabello rojo, entro y sin aviso nos golpeó con su vara de metal! ¡TIENES IDEA DE CUÁNTO DUELE! –grito, al oído de Natsu.

Natsu hizo una mueca. Gajeel puso un trozo de hielo en el chinchón que tenía en la cabeza. Gray hacia lo mismo. Jellal, los miro antes de reírse.

-De qué te ríes –pregunto molesto Natsu.

-Nada, nada. Deberían ir a clase. El profe ya debe estar en el aula –comento Jellal.

Los tres chicos se encaminaron a la salida, pero Natsu se detuvo antes de salir. Giro y se acercó a Jellal.

-¿No vas a ir a clase? –pregunto.

-No, dile a mi profesor que lo veré mas tarde, que se tome la hora libre –respondió.

Natsu lo miro atentamente, luego le sonrió y se fue. Sabía que Jellal, necesitaba estar a solas, la razón no la sabia, pero si él quería un momento a solas, ellos se lo darían. Una vez Natsu cerró la puerta, Jellal, saco de su bolsillo, su billetera, la abrió y cogió una foto.

En la foto se podía ver a una niña de 9 años, con cabello corto, y de color escarlata. Llevaba una bincha con orejas de gato, y sonreía ampliamente, sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas, dándole un aspecto tierno.

Jellal sonrió viendo la foto. A su mente llegaron recuerdos, de él cuando era niño, de él y de Erza…

Recordaba el día que la conoció, el día en que se volvieron amigos, el día en que se dio cuenta de cuanto la quería, el día en que ella perdió a su tío, el día en que se mudó con él, y sobre todo, recordaba el día en que… él la hizo llorar.

Formo hermosos recuerdos con ella, todo para que unas simples palabras dichas por él, rompieran el corazón de la Scarlet. Se arrepentía mucho de haber escogido aquello, cuanto le gustaría cambiar lo que paso, cuanto deseaba no haber confiado en sus padres…

Pero, no se podía hacer nada, quizá reparar el daño. Pero sabía que nada sería como antes. Ella, ya no sería la Erza que él conoció. La chica tímida y de hermosa sonrisa. Esta Erza, era fuerte, decidida, hermosa y orgullosa.

Jellal suspiro. Tenía que hablar con ella, aunque sea solo para pedirle perdón. Con eso bastaría.

"Un encuentro con el pasado, un encuentro contigo… Erza", pensó Jellal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la hora del recesó, las chicas se encontraron con Loke y Erza. Lucy dejo su bentou, y se encamino al segundo piso.

Mientras Lucy subía las escaleras. El f4 hacia su entrada. Ellos se dirigieron al segundo piso, y fueron directo a sentarse. Las maids de cada uno, se encargó de servirles sus meriendas.

Jellal, se fijó en algo, Lucy no decía nada. Sirvió la comida de Natsu callada, sin refunfuñar, e incluso le dejó por anticipado su vaso de jugo. Termino antes que las demás, hizo una reverencia y se fue… Natsu no dijo nada, sólo la siguió con la mirada. Gray y Gajeel, también notaron aquello. Algo pasó entre ellos.

Agradecieron la comida, y degustaron de ella. A los 15 minutos ya habían terminado. Jellal, comenzó a ver al primer piso, aburrido. Gray, Natsu y Gajeel, se excusaron, diciendo que tenían cosas pendientes. Pero Jellal sabía que iban a terminar con la discusión de la mañana, la cual él había interrumpido.

Jellal los siguió con la vista hasta la salida. Una vez las puertas se cerraron. Vio cómo se acercaba a la salida Erza. Ella pasó las puertas, con una sonrisa. Lo que había pensado en la mañana, quería ponerlo a prueba. Tenía que hablar con ella.

-Amo, ¿tiene un minuto? –pregunto su maid.

Jellal, asintió con la cabeza. Su mirada se posó en el collar que llevaba la chica. El dije tenía la forma de una estrella fugaz, la estrella era de diamante, y la cola de la estrella fugaz era de oro. En medio de la estrella estaba la letra F, en cursiva. Ese collar era el que identificaba a su maid.

-… y es por eso que le pido el día de mañana libre –termino la joven.

Jellal, no la había escuchado. Pero, ver el collar, le dio una idea magnifica. Ese collar se vería bonito en el cuello de Erza.

-Voltéate –ordeno.

La chica obediente, lo hizo. Jellal se puso de pie, se paró detrás de ella. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta negra, y saco un alicate. Natsu y Gajeel compartían uno, Jellal y Gray compartían otro.

De un movimiento rápido, saco el collar del cuello de la chica.

-Gracias por tus servicios, desde ahora ya no serán requeridos –dijo fríamente.

La chica se levantó, lo miro con ojos suplicantes. Pero él la miraba frio. Ya había tomado una decisión, y esa chica no se la iba a cambiar.

-Pe-pero, yo no…

-Adiós –dijo Jellal, mientras se dirigía a la salida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Erza se encontraba en el servicio higiénico. Lavando sus manos. Cogió un poco de agua y se lavó la cara.

Se apreció un rato en el espejo. No se notaba las ojeras que tenía, aquello la aliviaba. Erza no había podido dormir desde que cruzo palabras con Jellal. El pasado la atormentaba.

Pasadías de él, de las palabras que le dijo. Inclusive pasadías donde él le quitaba todo de nuevo, pero en esos sueños él no le arrebataba bienes materiales, le arrebataba la vida de sus amigas.

Erza, suspiro, luego apretó los puños, no se lo permitiría, él no lastimaría a sus amigas, sobre su cadáver. Sus ánimos se habían renovado, ya no tenía miedo. Ya no le tendría miedo a él, ella lucharía por sus amigas.

Una última mirada en el espejo, y salió del servicio. Caminó pasillo abajo, doblaba una esquina cuando… choco contra alguien. Erza retrocedió un paso, por el impacto. Se sobo la frente, y alzo su mirada, para ver con qué se había chocado…

-Oh, Erza eres tú –dijo… Jellal.

Erza abrió los ojos, y toda su confianza se esfumo, de pronto las piernas le temblaban. Jellal, por su parte veía el rostro asombrado de Erza, que se estaba transformando en uno de miedo, miedo a él, quizás.

"¿Qué me pasa? No me puedo dejar vencer, tengo que ser fuerte", pensaba Erza.

Erza sacudió su cabeza, para aclarar sus ideas. Se paró rectamente. Hizo una reverencia para pedir disculpas, y alejarse lo más rápido de él.

-Lo siento –dicho esto se volvió a erguir.

Erza paso por un costado de él, alejándose, pero al estar dos pasos lejos, Jellal la cogió de la muñeca, obligándola a mirarle.

-Tenemos que hablar –dijo serio.

-No, no hay nada que hablar –respondió, forcejeando para soltarse.

Jellal sonrió, ella sí que se había vuelto muy fuerte. Se iba a soltar, pero él la conocía mejor que nadie, sabia sus puntos débiles. Se acercó más a ella. Erza alzo una mano para empujarlo… sus piernas temblaron, y comenzó a caer.

Jellal la sujeto en brazos. Erza estaba confundida, ¿qué había pasado? Erza alzo la vista, para verlo a la cara, algo había hecho para que ella termine así.

-¿Qué…? –pregunto asombrada.

Erza sintió la leve caricia en su cintura y lo entendió todo. Él sabía sus puntos débiles, por eso se había acercado a ella, para hacerle una presión a una zona frágil de su cuerpo, un lugar que quitaba la fuerza, su cintura, cerca del hueso de la costilla. Una presión fuerte, que no se siente al instante, eso le había bastado.

-Tenemos que hablar en privado –dijo con una sonrisa.

Jellal cargo a Erza, al estilo princesa, y se encamino a la salida opuesta por donde habían venido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Mooo! Erza se demora mucho, yo quería aclararle las cosa –se quejaba la Heartfilia.

-Lucy, ¿es cierto que dormiste con Natsu? –pregunto preocupado Loke.

-¡NO! –grito en respuesta Lucy-. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Yo nunca haría algo así, y menos con Natsu –dejo en claro.

Loke, suspiro aliviado, y comenzó a platicar con Lucy. Levy sonrió, cómplice con Juvia, ellas tenían la vaga intuición de que Loke y Lucy podrían llegar a ser algo más que amigos.

-Erza tienes que venir pronto, no puedes perderte esto –susurro por lo bajo Levy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En todo el trayecto, Erza había estado callada, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

Y es que, luego de todo lo que le había hecho él, aun lo seguía queriendo. Y eso que había intentado con todo su corazón odiarlo, pero no podía. Había sido su primer amigo, y su primer amor…

Jellal ingreso a la bodega donde se guardan los materiales de educación física. Con cuidado deposito a Erza en una colchoneta del piso. Ella se sentó, y agacho la cabeza. Jellal se fue a cerrar la puerta. Aquello hizo que el corazón de Erza se acelerara, ella comenzó a imaginar cosas…

-Perdóname Erza –dijo Jellal.

Erza se quedó muda, Jellal, estaba de rodillas, con la cabeza tocando el suelo, ensuciando su ropa, todo para pedirle que lo perdone. Erza cubrió sus ojos con su flequillo, y sonrió con ironía.

-Después de todos estos años, ¿recién tienes el valor de pedirme perdón? –pregunto irónica.

Jellal, se levantó, siguiendo de rodillas, frente a ella. Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Una ola de furia invadió a Erza. Se paró y lo cogió del cuello de su camisa, alzándolo levemente.

-¡Como te atreves! –exclamo-. No tienes idea de cuánto sufrí, de cuánto llore, de cuánto…

Las lágrimas inundaron su rostro, quería odiarlo, en serio, eso quería pero no podía. Jellal, sintió un dolor agudo en el corazón al ver sus lágrimas.

-Dime… ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué me trataste así? –pregunto con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos-. Creí que éramos amigos, yo… creí en ti. ¿Por qué Jellal?

Jellal, desvió la mirada. Erza lo agito para que le respondiera. Ella noto en sus ojos, que le ocultaba algo.

-¡Habla Jellal! –exigió.

Erza no aguanto, se arrodillo, y dejó caer su cabeza en sus hombros llorando desconsolada. Jellal tembló, antes de extender su mano y rodearla con sus brazos. Notaba que ella había sufrido mucho, y él era un egoísta. Tenía que decirle toda la verdad. Se lo merecía.

-Erza, te lo diré todo. No sé si me creerás, pero, ya no quiero verte llorar.

Erza disminuyo su llanto, prestando atención a lo que diría Jellal. Él por su parte soltó un suspiro, mientras recordaba todo. Y comenzó a hablar.

-Nos conocimos en ese callejón, ¿te acuerdas? –_Erza asintió levemente_-. Después de eso nos hicimos amigos. Me presentaste a tu tío, y yo a mis padres. Luego de eso, nos encontrábamos en el parque, o en tu casa. Éramos inseparables, eran días felices… pero tu tío murió de un paro cardiaco –_Erza apretó la chaqueta de Jellal, lo cual él noto_-. Te ofrecí vivir en mi casa, nos pareció buena idea. Pero… nunca debí pedírtelo. Tu no lo conocías, pero yo tengo un hermano gemelo, Gerard o Mystogan, como solía llamarlo –_Erza arqueo una ceja_-. Él sufría del corazón, vivía siempre en casa, nunca salía. Tenía 10 años, tu y yo también. Su corazón ya no iba a soportar, necesitaba con urgencia el trasplante. Mis padres habían invertido mucho dinero en sus tratamientos, por ese tiempo sufríamos una crisis financiera. Para superarla necesitábamos una inversión –_Jellal tomo aire, sentía que se le quebraba la voz_-. Mis padres me convencieron de que te hiciera firmar ese documento. Tú eras la heredera de toda la fortuna de tu tío, él no había tenido hijos. Mis… padres dijeron que solo sería un préstamo, luego te lo devolverían… que tonto fui. Ellos te quitaron todo, y yo los había ayudado… –_una lagrima se deslizo por el rostro de Jellal_-. Esa noche fui frio contigo. Ellos me obligaron, a botarte. Y yo lo hice. Porque escogí la vida de mi hermano, por encima de tu sonrisa. Y no arrepiento de haberlo escogido, me arrepiento por no haber sido sincero contigo, por no haber confiado y contártelo todo. Me arrepiento de haber escuchado a mis… padres.

Erza lo abrazo, fuerte, sentía su dolor. Ahora entendía por qué ese día. A pesar de sus palabras frías, de sus ojos fríos, había visto algunas lágrimas correr por su rostro. Él, en el fondo nunca intento dañarla. Ella le creía, sabía que le decía toda la verdad.

-Te perdono –le susurro-. Pero, si vuelves a ocultarme algo, juro que me encargo de sacarte la verdad a golpes –amenazo.

Jellal sonrió feliz, y la abrazo más fuerte. Tal vez, ella podría volverse a enamorar de él.

-Entonces te tengo que confesar algo –Erza se separó, y lo miro atenta-. Desde ahora serás mi maid…

Erza llevó una mano a su cuello, y ahí sintió la frialdad de un pedazo de metal. Miro a los ojos de Jellal, con las mejillas rojas. Y con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa. Estaba bromeando, ¿verdad?

Jellal, cogió una mejilla de ella, y poco a poco acerco su rostro. Erza contuvo su respiración al sentir la suavidad de sus labios rozándose.

Su primer beso, con su primer amor…

* * *

**¿y? que tal el cap... espero les haya gustado, supongo que aqui tambien deje con algunas dudas, descuiden pronto se responderan, solo pido paciencia ;)**

**Ahora, Argin-chan, te dije que no soy buena con la ortografia, te juro que ago mi mejor esfuerzo, y aunq no me lo crean cada q escribo, a mi lado tengo un dicionario... y aun asi tengo errores T.T de verdad que lo siento... ah, por cierto segui tu consejo jejej  
**

**Pero Gracias por tratar de que mejore, seguire esforzandome, por todos los que leen mi fic. *-* **

**Tsuki, el fic esta basado en Hanna yori dango, y... sacare algunas ideas de Boys over flowers.**

**y... se q muchos quieren saber que paso entre Gray y Juvia, descuden eso se vera en el cap 10, ya que el 9 sera Gale, sip, eso ya estaba en mis planes, solo necesitaba que Erza sea la maid de Jellal, antes de poner el Gale (pido disculpas por tardar a los fanaticos del GALE).**

**Hora de los adelantos (sonido de tambores): en el siguiente cap veremos a un Gajeel en el papel de... villano y heroe. Tambien tendremos a una Levy... encendida... muajajajajaja.**

**bueno eso es todo :) sayonara mina!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Holas, lamento la demora, pero aqui esta el cap 9, y espero que cumpla las espectativas de los amantes del Gale. Por cierto ene ste cap, vamos a ver un poco sobre el origene de los collares, para recalcar que no me confundi al escribir que NO tenia seguro... muchas palabras mejor a leeer... Y GRACIAS por los reviews, son mi inspiracion... T.T**

**Los personajes son de Mashima-sama.**

* * *

**Hanna yori dango**

**Capítulo 9: LEVY EXPLOTA… ¡EL PEQUEÑO MONSTRUO!**

-Estúpida… -susurro Natsu.

Natsu se encontraba en su habitación. Las clases el día de hoy ya habían terminado. También había terminado su trabajo en las empresas, aunque eso sólo lo hacía por pedido de su padre.

-¿Cómo se atreve a decirme eso? –pregunta al aire.

Natsu estaba un tanto molesto… Bueno, sí, estaba completamente molesto con Lucy. El por qué, se debía a lo acontecido en la mañana, a la hora de clases, cuando había salido a respirar algo de había topado con ella por accidente. Y no vio algo, que debía estar en su cuello, el collar. Le pregunto dónde estaba, ya que era imposible que se lo sacase. Después de todo ese collar era especial.

Lo había creado Gajeel. Su familia fabrica joyas, y se especializan en todo tipo de metales. Gajeel, por eso se dedicaba a hacer pulseras, o relojes, como un pasatiempo. Tanto Natsu, como Jellal y Gray, se sorprendieron al ver lo que había creado. Gajeel había aleado metales, creando uno mucho más fuerte y resistente.

Natsu se sorprendió el día en que Gajeel le mostro el collar, Gajeel le dijo que se la paso meses trabajando en el objeto. Pero lo que más intrigo a Natsu fue el hecho, de que no tenía seguro. ¿Cómo se suponía que lo pondría?

Gajeel le mostro su otra creación, un alicate. Ese alicate solo doblaba al metal. La cadena era fina, pero se podía ver una parte donde el metal era más grueso, y algo grande, como desafinando en el collar. El alicate te permitía doblar, y así crear una abertura en dicha cadena, que una vez alrededor del cuello, se la volvía a cerrar. Impidiendo que su portadora pudiese quitárselo.

Gray y Jellal, pidieron una también. Gajeel en dos meses se los estuvo entregando. Es por eso que cada maid de ellos, posee el collar. Y en su mayoría le ponen aquel objeto a las chicas que les desagrada, o hacen algo que no les gusta, mayormente para humillarlas.

Pero esas chicas poseen ciertos beneficios, nadie las molesta, ni siquiera los profesores, para que no lleguen tarde a cumplir con sus servicios.Y cuando se aburren, simplemente las cambian…

Natsu bufo. Lucy se había atrevido a decirle que era vergonzoso ser su maid. Le había dicho que el dije del collar era algo… ridículo. ¡Había insultado a su apellido! Bueno, no directamente, pero lo hizo.

Natsu, obviamente que se enfureció, y terminaron discutiendo en gritos, los alumnos chismosos, salían de sus salones, para verlos. Aquello no les importo, ellos seguían discutiendo a viva voz. Hasta que en cierto punto…

Natsu insulto fuertemente a Lucy, se metió con su madre, a pesar de no saber nada acerca de los padres de Lucy. Dijo palabras hirientes para la rubia, que él no consideraba tan fuertes, como para que la rubia le metiera un lapo.

Pero lo hizo, le dio una bofetada. Los alumnos, rápidamente se metieron en sus salones, de miedo a la furia del Dragneel. Natsu la cogió del cuello, alzándola del piso, ella sujetaba su mano, tratando de liberarse. Y ahí lo vio, Natsu vio por primera vez sus lágrimas, pero no eran de miedo, eran de melancolía y anhelo.

Esa imagen le causo un pequeño golpe a su conciencia. La soltó, se volteó y se alejó de ella, en todo el resto del día no le dirigió la palabra. Natsu se sentía… ¿mal? Bueno, él no estaba seguro de cómo llamar a esa sensación. Pero un dolor y la pesadumbre lo invadía el verla.

-Idiota… y tú también eres un idiota, Jellal –murmuro mientras se echaba en su cama.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Levy, abrió la puerta, paso en medio de los niños sin dirigirles palabra alguna, subió las escaleras y entro a su habitación cerrándola de un portazo. Una vez dentro se tiró en la cama, boca abajo, cubriendo su rostro, ocultando las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro.

-¿Qué le sucede a Levy-nee? –pregunto Lili, tras ver desaparecer a Levy en las escaleras.

-Y a mí que me preguntas –respondió Charle ocultando su preocupación.

La puerta de la entrada fue nuevamente abierta, y a través de ella, pasaron Lucy, Erza y Juvia. Happy, al ver a Lucy, corrió a ella, gritando su nombre, y extendiendo los brazos.

-¡LUCY-NEE! –fue el grito que salió de su garganta.

Lucy lo atrapo en el aire, y por la fuerza de la gravedad, se tambaleo y cayó de sentón al piso. Golpeándose el trasero. Happy la abrazaba, llorando mares, mojando la blusa de Lucy.

Lucy, simplemente lo apretó más contra su pecho, ella le tenía un gran cariño a Happy. Su alegría siempre se le contagiaba, cuando estaba triste, verlo sonreír era suficiente para que ella también se sienta feliz. Y en estos momentos necesitaba felicidad.

-Ya Happy suéltala –reclamaba Charle, jalando el pie de Happy-. Lucy-nee, dile que te suelte.

-¿Por qué, Charle? –pregunto Lucy confundida.

-Por… p-por… –Charle se sonrojo ligeramente-. ¡Yo también quiero abrasarte! –se excusó.

"Para mí, que estas celosa", pensó Lili.

-Lucy-nee… ¿Por qué no viniste ayer? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Con quién estabas? Dime, dime… ¡DIME! –exigía Happy.

-Tuve trabajo que hacer –respondió con una sonrisa-. ¡Hay que cansada estoy! Vamos a bañarnos Happy –cambio el tema Lucy.

Happy, asintió, olvidándose por completo de las preguntas que había hecho. Erza y Juvia, sólo los veían a lo lejos, sus vistas se alzaron alas escaleras, ambas estaban preocupadas por Levy, luego de la pequeña platica que habían tenido a la hora del recesó, en la mañana, había estado algo esquiva.

-Juvia-chan, ve avanzando con la comida, terminando de bañarme te ayudare –comento Lucy, Juvia asintió con la cabeza-. Charle, ¿quieres acompañarnos?

Lucy, invito a Charle a bañarse junto con ella y Happy. Charle miro a todos lados buscando que alguien le diera una respuesta, sus mejillas estaban pintadas de rosa. En el fondo quería ir, pero ella no tenía el valor de admitirlo.

-Ve, Charle-chan. Juvia por hoy se bañara sola –dijo con una sonrisa Juvia.

Charle asintió con la cabeza, y siguió a Lucy y Happy. Ellos se adentraron en la ducha. Erza, suspiró, trataría de hablar con Levy. Comenzó a subir las escaleras. Juvia la vio desaparecer en lo alto. Ella también suspiro pesadamente.

-Lili-kun, puedes ayudar a Juvia –pidió amablemente.

-No hay problema Juvia-nee –respondió Lili.

Ellos se encaminaron a la cocina desapareciendo, dentro de ella. La entrada se quedó en silencio…

Una persona afuera de la casa, observo a través de la ventana, como Juvia se dirigía a la cocina, de la mano de un niño. Esta persona, sonrió ampliamente. Sus ojos se clavaron en la chica peliazul, mientras esta sonreía al pequeño niño.

"Juvia me las pagaras", pensó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**DENTRO DEL CUARTO DE LEVY…**

Levy, apretaba la almohada contra su cara, echada de espaldas en la cama. Su llanto se ahogaba en el silencio de la habitación, llevaba un buen rato desahogándose. Se preguntaran la razón para tanto llanto.

Pues todo se debía a lo acontecido en la cafetería a la hora del recesó. Levy, giro su cuerpo, y puso su brazo en su frente cubriéndole los ojos. A su mente llegaban las palabras dichas por su_amiga_.

Sucede que, luego de 20 minutos, desde que Erza había ido a los servicios. Esta apareció con la cara roja, humeando, y caminando mecánicamente, como si fuera un robot. Llego a su asiento, y se sentó en el. Levy, la miraba sorprendida, por ese comportamiento raro.

La vista de Levy se quedó clavada en el cuello de Erza, ahí encime de la pañoleta, destellaba el brillo de un collar, uno con dije de estrella fugaz, y con una F.

"Imposible", había pensado Levy, ni bien lo había visto.

Claro que no fue la única en darse cuenta. Fue Lucy la que pego el grito al cielo. Todas las preguntas lanzadas a Erza, la abrumaban, y eso Levy lo noto. Pero aun así no las detuvo. Finalizadas las preguntas, Erza solo había respondida a una.

"_Desde ahora seré su maid",_ fue lo único que dijo, con las mejillas rojas.

Levy, por supuesto que no se contentó con dicha respuesta. Exigió una explicación, comenzó a hablar sin medir sus palabras, descontrolada. Era la primera vez que no pensaba antes de hablar. Pero no había podido contenerse. A quien no le parecería raro qué ERZA, hubiera aceptado ser la maid de Jellal.

Levy, no era tonta. Sabía que había algo que no les estaba diciendo. Y quería averiguarlo… Erza no le tubo paciencia, se paró, callando con una mirada a Levy. Y las palabras que menciono, la hirieron…

"_No tengo por qué contestarte"_, le dijo cortante y fría.

Levy, aguanto las ganas de llorar. Se levantó y salió corriendo. A la entrada se empujó a alguien, pero no le importó. Siguió corriendo…

Los ruidos de la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Levy no tenía ganas de levantarse. Pero…

-Levy, abre por favor, tenemos que hablar –escucho la voz de Erza.

Levy, no tenía ganas de verla. No después de la manera en la que la había tratado. Levi se puso de costado en su cama. Y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Tal vez si dormía…

_¡CRACK!_

El sonido de la madera al crujirse, la hizo levantarse de golpe. Y, en el marco de la puerta estaba Erza, con la puerta en su mano… ¡La había roto!

La mirada de Erza, asusto a Levy. Erza, dejo la puerta que tenía en la mano, apoyada aun lado de la pared. Entro, se paró frente a Levy, y se cruzó de Brazos.

-Después de la cena, reunión. Tenemos todas que hablar, una vez que los niños duerman, ¿entendido? –Levy asintió frenéticamente-. Qué bueno. Ya es hora del baño –dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo de lado su seriedad.

Erza cogió a Levy, y se la llevó consigo a la ducha, uniéndose a Happy, Lucy y Charle.

-Juvia ven, toca baño colectivo –llamo la Scarlet.

Juvia bajo el fuego a mínimo, dejando que la sopa se hirviera a fuego lento. Se sacó el mandil, y jalo de la mano a Lili.

Esa noche, todos se divirtieron, en el pequeño espacio de la bañera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…**

-Es imposible… ¡Es la primera vez que me olvido estudiar para el examen! –exclamaba Levy.

Ya era la hora del recesó. Y Levy se encontraba de camino a la biblioteca. El día de ayer se había olvidado por completo del examen.

Después del divertido baño, habían preparado todos la cena, y comieron felices. Luego de acostar a los niños, se reunieron en la sala. Ahí, Erza, explico lo que había pasado para que sea la maid de Jellal. Pero al final del relato, se había sonrojado, y murmuraba algo incomprensible.

Luego Lucy, también nos contó el por qué era la maid de Natsu, y nos había contado su pequeño incidente en uno de los pasillos. Erza casi sale corriendo a matarlo. Pero lograron calmarla.

Levy, también se había enfurecido por el relato de Lucy. ¡La habían chantajeado!

Levy soltó un suspiro, mientras doblaba una esquina. Habían comido como loca, ni bien ingreso a la cafetería. Se excusó, para irse a la biblioteca. Y justo ahora estaba de camino…

Su hombro choco, contra algo, que era muy duro. Termino cayendo al suelo de sentón, justo como Lucy, ayer.

-Enana, deberías fijarte –dijo la persona parada frente a ella.

Levy, alzo la vista… un chico cabello negro largo en picos, con pircings en el rostro, y ojos de color rojo carmesí. Vestía un traje elegante, con la camisa desabrochada en el tercer botón, y con la corbata aflojada. Levy lo reconoció al instante.

-Ga-Gajeel… -susurro.

-Vaya, si eres la enana con al que choqué ayer –comento.

Y Gajeel, no se equivocaba. Pues luego de arreglar los asuntos con Natsu y Gray, habían vuelto a la cafetería, y al abrir la puerta, una chica de cabellos azules claros, choco con él y pasó de largo. Eso lo molesto.

Levy, por su cuenta tenía una venita en la frente. Estaba todavía furiosa por lo que le hacía a Lucy el f4, y Gajeel, era del f4. Además de eso la había llamado, enana.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? –pregunto Levy.

Gajeel, miro a la chica, todavía estaba en el piso, y… la mirada de Gajeel, se posó en las piernas y en las bragas de la chica. Levy no se daba cuenta de que al caer su falda se había levantado, dejando ver sus bragas y sus pernas.

Gajeel, sacudió la cabeza, alejando los pensamientos pervertidos que había tenido. "Tal vez ese Salamander me contagio lo pervertido", pensó.

-Lindas bragas –comento, para sí.

Pero Levy lo escucho, y al instante se puso de pie con la cara roja. Lo apunto con el dedo.

-¡Pervertido! –le grito.

Gajeel, se hizo al indiferente. Y se acordó de la pregunto que ella le había hecho. Le sonrió ampliamente, inclinándose, para estar a su altura.

-Y… Te dije E-NA-NA, ¿acaso eres sorda?

Levy apretó los puños, su mirada se oscureció, y fue rodeada con un aura oscura. Gajeel, entrecerró los ojos, esa enana, le estaba causando nerviosismo.

-¡Idiota! –grito.

El grito, fue acompañado de una patada a la canilla. Una que Levy dio con todas sus fuerzas, y todo el odio que había guardado desde lo que conto Lucy. Luego de eso, dio media vuelta y reanudo su camino.

Gajeel, sobaba su canilla, esa patada le había dolido más que la vara de Erza. Gajeel, vio como Levy desaparecía de su vista. Esa se las iba a pagar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ya Levy-chan, no llores –trataba de consolarla Lucy.

-Sí, Levy-chan, Juvia sabe que eres inteligente, y a Juvia esto le parece raro –argumento.

-Algo me huele mal –susurro Erza.

-Perdón, es que tuvimos física, recuerdas, y yo no…

-No me refería eso –le interrumpió Erza a Loke-. Es que… mira.

Erza le extendió el examen, y Loke lo cogió. Echo una ojeada rápida, y frunció los ceños.

-Las respuestas están bien –objeto.

Las chicas asintieron. Y Levy aumento su llanto.

Lo que había pasado, era que después de su encuentro con Gajeel del f4. Se fue a estudiar. Y a la hora del examen, lo resolvió todo. Trascurrió media hora, y el profesor comenzó a entregar los exámenes.

Lucy, aprobó, Juvia también, y el profesor entrego su examen a Levy… tenia 0, ni una buna respuesta, todas tachadas con una X.

Lucy y juvia al instante se preocuparon y comenzaron a comparar las hojas. Las respuestas estaban mejores que las de Lucy. Así que decidieron reclamar al profesor, este solo les dijo, que su examen estaba mal, y que ella era una burra. Que debería estudiar…

¡Si ella era la que más estudiaba!

Ahora estaban en la sala de las taquillas, tratando de calmar a Levy. Lucy, al abrazaba, Juvia también. Erza y Loke, estaban parados a un lado de ellas.

-¿Creen que fue el f4? –pregunto Loke.

Lucy frunció el ceño. Pensando en la posibilidad de que hubiera sido Natsu, lo cual era imposible. Ya que ella no había hecho nada como para que el hiciera algo así. Erza, también analizo aquello, y dudo de que sea Jellal. Sospechaba de los otros tres miembros, pero ninguno tenía nada en contra de Levy, ¿o sí?

Levy, se calló al instante de oír lo dicho por Loke. A su mente vino la imagen de Gajeel. "¿Y sí fue el?", pensó.

Levy se calmó, Lucy y Juvia la soltaron, y se pusieron de pie. Levy hizo lo mismo, limpio su rostro y hablo con la voz ronca.

-Sera mejor que vayan a recoger a los niños –se giró a Erza-. Dile al jefe que me tomo el día libre.

Erza asintió con la cabeza. Lucy iba a protestar pero Loke, no la dejo, la agarro de la muñeca y apretó. Ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido, y Loke negó con la cabeza. Así que Lucy, mejor se calló. Juvia por su parte, no dijo nada.

-Iré a dar un paseo, no se preocupen las llamare luego –dijo mientras cogía su mochila y se iba.

Las chicas resignadas se fueron. Despidiéndose de Loke, en el proceso. Loke por su parte se fue a recoger sus cosas, para irse a su casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Levy, giro en otra dirección en vez de la salida del instituto. Se fue al edifico 1C, con la esperanza de ver a ese pelinegro, y si lo veía ella iba a desatar toda su furia en él.

Entro primero al despacho, y solo se topó con Jellal, que alistaba sus cosas.

-Tú eres Levy, ¿no? –pregunto Jellal, a lo que Levy asintió-. Gajeel, te espera en la sala de videojuegos –informo.

Levy sin decir nada, se fue, a donde le habían indicado. Bajo las escaleras que daban a la puerta de ese sótano que tenían por sala de juegos. Puso una mano en el pomo y lo giro. Asomo la cabeza, y no vio a nadie adentro.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay al…?

La puerta se abrió por completo. La tomaron del brazo y la metieron dentro de la sala. Levy giro para ver a la persona que la había hecho entrar así. No se sorprendió de ver delante de ella a Gajeel. Levy frunció el entrecejo, mirando con odio al chico.

-Hola, enana –saludo Gajeel.

-No me llamo enana, tengo nombre y es Levy –dijo molesta.

-¿Cómo te fue en el examen? E-NA-NA –pregunto, ignorando lo que dijo.

Levy, sintió ganas de llorar de nuevo, pero se aguantó. Y entendió que él si había hecho que le pusieran esa nota.

-Fuiste tú –siseo Levy.

Gajeel soltó su risa peculiar, _Gee-hee_, y asintió. Levy apretó los puños, comenzó a temblar, quería saltar encima de él y pegarle, pero ella no era como Erza, era más paciente. Aunque en estos momentos su paciencia se estaba yendo por el retrete, no aguantaría más.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? –pregunto Levy.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas el _cariñito_ que me diste? -dijo mientras apuntaba a su canilla- Eso dolió.

Levy se sonrojo un poco, es cierto que se había desquitado con él, ahora entendía su molestia, pero aun así se había pasado de la raya. ¿Qué tenía que ver su nota de examen con un golpe en la canilla? Al parecer Gajeel, como que exageraba las cosas, y eso le estaba causando un mal rato a Levy.

Para Levy sacar buenas notas era crucial, para eso se mataba estudiando. Y el hecho de tener buenas respuestas y una mala nota, como que la enfurecía. Aquello era injusto… pero en este instituto ellos podían hacer todo lo que quisiesen. Después de todo el f4, reinaba, y ella no podía hacer nada en contra.

-Lo siento si te dolió el _golpecito_, pero… ¿por qué tenías que meterte con mis calificaciones? –cuestionó Levy, avanzando un paso sin darse cuenta.

-Soy un hombre, no golpeo mujeres –se inclinó para estar a su altura-. Decidí atacar al punto débil de un nerd.

-No soy una nerd –se defendió la peliazul, dando otro paso-. Por si no lo sabes yo… –Levy continúo hablando, pero Gajeel ya no la escuchaba.

Gajeel alzo una ceja, para él, ella era una nerd, sólo un nerd iba a la biblioteca. Gajeel, se dio cuenta de que la chica había avanzado dos pasos hacia él, dejando una distancia de un paso entre ambos. Estaban cerca.

Se fijó en la cara de la chica, ella tenía un rostro tierno, le parecía increíble que tuviera 17, parecía una niña de 15. Además esa bincha en la cabeza, le daba un aspecto de preescolar. Gajeel noto que tenía varios mechones fuera de su bincha, y estaba así desde la mañana. Ella parecía no darse cuenta de que estaba despeinada.

Levy estaba hablando, hizo un puchero, y a Gajeel le pareció algo… lindo. Al instante desecho la idea. Se suponía que quería divertirse con una nerd, sería la primera vez que tendría una maid de primer año. Ese era el plan. "Tengo que…", su pensamiento fue interrumpido por el grito de Levy.

-… ¡POR ESO ERES UN IDIOTA! –fue el grito que saco de su mente a Gajeel.

-¡¿QUIÉN ES UN IDIOTA, ENANA?! –pregunto a gritos Gajeel.

Levy pego su frente con la de Gajeel, sin darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros.

-¡PUES TÚ! Y… ¡SOY LEVY! ¡LE-VY! –respondió también en un grito.

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME IDIOTA, ENANA?!

-SÍ, ME ATREVO… ADEMÁS DE IDIOTA ERES CABEZA HUECA, QUE NO PUEDE GRABARTE MI NOMBRE.

-¡EN UNA ENANA COMO TÚ, EL NOMBRE ES IRRELEVANTE!

-¡¿QUÉ TIENES EN CONTAR DE MI TALLA?! ¡¿EH?!

-¡YO…!

La puerta se abrió, interrumpiendo la respuesta de Gajeel. Gray venia entrando, y se paró al ver a Levy y Gajeel demasiado juntos. Los dos lo miraban sorprendidos.

-Lo siento, creo que interrumpo –dijo Gray, sonrojando a Levy.

-No, yo ya me iba –recrimino Levy.

Se dirigió a la salida, pero se detuvo antes de pasar la puerta. Giro el cuerpo, mirando a Gajeel a los ojos, ella tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Si vuelves a meterte con mis calificaciones, ten por seguro que te arrepentirás –amenazo.

Levy pasó y cerró la puerta, dejando a Gajeel con una sonrisa y aun Gray incrédulo.

-¿Qué le hiciste? –pregunto Gray.

-Nada… todavía –respondió-. _Gee-hee_, se pone bueno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Levy camino hasta salir del edificio 1C. Comenzó a caminar, tenía que rodear al edificio 1A, para salir. Doblo la primera esquina, y choco con dos chicos.

Uno de ellos llevaba un sombrero… raro. El modelo del sombrero era raro, pero combinaba bien con su tono de cabello, peli naranja. El chico parado al lado de él, era de su misma altura, pero tenía el cabello negro, y con un peinado… horrible.

Levy los miro extrañada, ellos les parecían conocidos. Levy parpadeo. De un momento a otro, ello se había acercado a ella, cogiendo una mano cada uno, y ambos se arrodillaban frente a ella.

-Levy-chan, sentimos lo de su examen –dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Etto… -Levy no sabía que decir.

-Levy-chan, si desea puede venir con nosotros a estudiar –hablo el peli naranja.

-Sí, Levy-chan, nosotros nos encargaremos que no desapruebes, después de todo somos tus amigos.

Levy, inclino la cabeza, ahora sí que estaba confundida. ¿Amigos?

-¿Quiénes sois? –pregunto Levy.

Levy creyó escuchar un crack. Los dos jóvenes tenían expresiones distintas, pero significaban la misma cosa, dolor.

A Levy le resbalo una gota de sudor, al estilo anime, ante la escena que presenciaba. Ambos chicos, la habían soltado. El pelinegro se balanceaba en el suelo, chupándose el pulgar y murmurando cosas entendibles. El peli naranja, estaba sentado, abrazando sus piernas y ocultando su cara en ellas.

-Oigan, ¿e-están bien?

-Levy-chan, ¿por qué no te acuerdas de nosotros? –pregunto llorando el peli naranja.

-Nosotros que somos amigos de infancia, ¿ya te olvidaste? –pregunto ahora el pelinegro.

Levy parpadeo, y a su mente le llegaron recuerdos de dos niños, uno que no paraba de correr, y al otro persiguiéndolo. Ambos sonriendo con ella… Levy recordó sus nombres.

-¡JET Y DROY! –exclamo feliz.

Los tres se abrazaron, felices por reencontrarse. Pero a Levy le llego la duda. "¿Qué hacen aquí?", pensó. Pero vio la ropa que llevaban puesta. Era el uniforme.

-¿Ustedes… estudiáis aquí? –pregunto.

Los chicos asintieron. Y Levy se sintió muy feliz de volver a ver a sus amigos, además iban a estar más cerca de ella. Su felicidad se arruino por las siguientes palabras que dijeron…

-¡Levy ten una cita conmigo! –gritaron ambos.

Los chicos se dieron cuenta de lo que habían al mismo tiempo. Se miraron con odio, por un instante, ya que Levy no dudo en dar su respuesta.

-Y-yo… -tartamudeo, luego negó con la cabeza.

Jet y Droy se sintieron morir, ante esa respuesta. Porque a ellos les gustaba mucho Levy, y que se negara a salir con ellos era doloroso. Pero no se rendirían.

-¿Por qué no? –pregunto Jet-. Ni siquiera nos dejarías acompañarte… o darnos un besito de bienvenida… -dijo en voz baja.

-Sí, Levy-chan, aunque sea un besito.

Los dos comenzaron a acercarse a Levy, ella retrocedió alzando las manos, en pose defensiva. Era cierto que los había extrañado, pero no quería salir con ellos, porque tenía trabajo que hacer, además tenía que conversar con las chicas, para ver que iban a hacer en contra de Gajeel. Y no quería… besarlos.

Levy tembló ligeramente, ellos siempre eran insistentes. Y siempre trataban de salir con ella, o que les diera un besito a cada uno. Si contamos la molestia de Levy por lo de su examen, y le sumamos esta situación incómoda, obtendremos una Levy… furiosa, y echando humo.

Justo en el momento en que Levy iba a pararlos, con unos buenos golpes. Gajeel apareció por detrás de ellos y les dio un coscorrón a cada uno.

-Ella dijo que no –comento con el entrecejo fruncido-. Ahora, pidan disculpas.

Los dos chicos lo vieron como queriéndolo retar… pero a Gajeel le bastó una mirada furiosa, para que los chicos, estuvieran arrodillados delante de Levy pidiendo perdón.

"¡Oh! mi salvador", pensó sarcástica Levy.

-Descuiden… Jet. Droy. Yo les perdono, pero no lo vuelvan a hacer –dijo con una sonrisa.

Los chicos asintieron, llorando de emoción al ver su tierna sonrisa, era Levy, la chica más tierna y buena, la que nunca odiaba…

-Agradezcan a Gajeel, por que los salvo, sino se las hubieran visto conmigo –amenazo Levy.

Levy era rodeada con un aura oscura, su mirada era intimidante, más que la de Gajeel. Y se estaba tronando los dedos. Ambos chicos temblaron de miedo, y se fueron corriendo. A Gajeel, aquello lo dejo impresionado.

"Eres un pequeño monstruo", pensó.

-Vaya, enana, no sabía que dabas miedo –comento sorprendido.

-Mira, Gajeel, quiero que dejes de decirme enana, tengo un nombre y es…

-Levy-chan –susurro Gajeel, interrumpiendo a Levy.

Gajeel, se acerco a ella, se inclino y susurro a su oído.

-Levy-chan…

Su voz fue tan profunda, dándole un tono sexy, que estremeció y sonrojo a Levy. Las palabras se le fueron de la boca…

-Levy-chan… suena bonito –comento Gajeel.

Comenzó a rodearla, parándose a sus espaldas. Levy no decía nada, estaba algo anonadada con su voz. Levy sintió vagamente el rose de su mano con su cuello.

-Levy-chan… mi nueva maid.

Levy, se sobresalto ante lo dicho, giro su cuerpo. Y lo vio a Gajeel con una sonrisa en su rostro. Levy se puso roja.

"¡¿Por qué a mí?!", pensó.

-Eres mía enana –dijo Gajeel, triunfante.

* * *

**¿les gusto? ¿merece un review? bueno eso lo dejo a su juicio.**

**Hora de adelantos:**

**-En el prox cap, veremos que fue lo que paso con Juvia y Gray. **

**-El prox cap, estara dedicado a los amantes del Gruvia.**

**-Y... veremos como reaccionan al saber que Levy es la maid de Gajeel.**

**sayonara mina! ;)**

**Y... no me canso de repetirlo, gracias, de verdad... Gracias por sus reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Holas, creo que tarde un poco, gomen si los hice esperar, pero aqui esta el cap 10, espero les guste. Ahora me gustaria mandarle saludos a mi amiga Chrisly Izaguirre, ella se fue al concierto de Bib bang, aqui en peru, Q ENVIDIA, le suplique que me trajera cualquier cosa del concierto, y este cap se lo dedico a ella, por que asi es como la espie yo, jejeje, no se lo digan w bueno olvidemonos de eso. Agradesco a todos los que me dejaron reviews, son lo maximo, os quiero mi}ucho, ahora sin mas a leer...  
**

**los personajes le pertenecen a Mashima-sama.  
**

* * *

**Hanna yori dango**

**Capítulo 10: ALGO EN COMÚN… ¡EL PODER DEL ARTE! **

-¡NO! ¡TÚ NO! –gritaron Lucy, Juvia y Erza.

Levy agacho la cabeza, apenada. Son las 10 de la noche, los niños duermen en sus camas, y… tan sólo hace 5 minutos que Levy había llegado. Las chicas se encuentran en la sala teniendo otra reunión.

-¡Mentira! ¡Dime que no es verdad! –exigía Lucy.

-Levy-chan no bromees… ¡A Juvia no le hace gracia! –decía Juvia, con ganas de llorar.

-¡Silencio! –ordeno Erza.

Lucy y Juvia, se callaron. Las dos se sentaron en el sofá, flanqueando a Levy. Erza estaba parada delante de ellas. Ella tenía los brazos cruzados en su pecho, y la mirada oculta por su flequillo.

-Levy, ¿tienes algo que decir a tu favor? –pregunto Erza.

-To-todo e-es-esto tie-tiene una e-explicación –dijo Levy, mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

Erza se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, encima de la mesa de centro. Lucy examinaba con la mirada a Levy, buscando un indicio… Juvia, no dejaba de ver el collar de Levy. Si señores, hace 5 minutos Levy llego, y en su cuello llevaba el collar de la maid de Gajeel.

El collar era de la misma cadena de los otros dos, pero el dije era diferente, era un dragón con las alas extendidas y en medio de su barriga estaba la letra R.

-¿A qué esperas? ¡Comienza ya! –espeto Erza.

Levy tembló. Tenía y debía de darles una explicación a las chicas. Pero… como explicar que se pasó media tarde discutiendo con Gajeel, y que luego él la invito a su casa y que mostrándole una enorme biblioteca la convenció de ser su maid.

Además, la invito a cenar, ella no lo rechazo, así entre charlas triviales y discusiones se fue la hora. Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya eran las 9 y media. Como loca lo saco para que la llevara a casa, Gajeel por miedo a Erza había aceptado.

Y ahora estaba aquí, tratando de explicar lo que había sucedido.

-Lo que paso fue que…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**20 MINUTOS DESPUÉS…**

-¡LO MATO! ¡YO LO MATO! –grito Erza.

Las chicas rápidamente agarraron a Erza, antes de que siquiera cruzara la sala. Levy se sentía culpable, por lo que le podría pasar a Gajeel. Levy comenzó a hablar, para calmar a Erza.

-Erza, esa situación ya se aclaró, mañana…

-Te hizo llorar, eso es lo que no le perdono –dejo firme la Scarlet.

-Erza… -susurraron las tres chicas, enternecidas con la conducta de Erza.

-¡Ahora suéltenme! Para matarlo –dijo Erza mientras forcejeaba por soltarse.

Levy, se soltó, se puso delante de ella y la abrazo, Erza ante tal acto se quedó inmóvil. El pequeño cuerpo de Levy temblaba, y Erza podía sentir sus lágrimas caer y mojar su blusa.

-Le-Levy –susurro Erza.

-Gracias, de verdad que te lo agradezco mucho, pero… déjalo, esta vez quiero resolverlo por mí misma –argumento Levy.

Juvia entendió claramente lo que quería decir Levy, puesto que ella también era constantemente protegida, o por Lucy o por Erza. Juvia se acercó y abrazo a Levy.

-Juvia te entiende Levy-chan –le susurro con ternura.

Lucy se acercó a ellas y las rodeo con sus brazos, prometiéndose que si Gajeel se atrevía a hacerle algo, lo pagaría muy caro. Erza al verlas, apretó los dientes, y las rodeo a las tres en un abrazo. Ella las protegería.

"No permitiré que les hagan daño, no después de lo que todas han sufrido", pensó Erza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡GANE! –dijo Natsu.

Era sábado, el día de ayer había sucedido cosas interesantes para el f4. Sobre todo la llamada de Gajeel a las 11, informando sobre su nueva maid… Olvidándonos de eso, ¡es sábado!

Todos los sábados se realizan talleres en el instituto, mayormente se reúnen los clubes. Como el club de ajedrez, el de vóley, el de futbol, el de jardinería, entre otros. Y bueno nuestros príncipes, se reúnen para jugar partidos, ya sea de básquet o futbol.

Y claro, también se reúnen sus fanáticas.

-¡Viva Natsu-sempai!

-¡No te rindas Gajeel-sempai!

-¡Tú puedes Jellal-sempai!

Y muchos gritos más, que a cualquiera reventaría los oídos. Bueno, el f4, ya estaba acostumbrado eso. Así que para ellos era típico.

-Ten –dijo Gajeel, entregándole a Natsu 100 yenes.

Jellal, también le expendio 100 yenes. Natsu tomo el dinero, y les sonrió victorioso. Llevaban como 15 minutos jugando, y habían hecho tres apuestas, de las cuales todas había ganado Natsu. Es que Natsu, era bueno para el básquet, el encestaba a una larga distancia.

Para Gajeel y Jellal, Natsu tenía mucha suerte. Por eso siempre les vencía. Qué bueno que no estaba Gray, de seguro ellos hubieran comenzado una guerra en vez de juego. Pero no por eso se la iban a dejar fácil a Natsu.

-Otra –dijo Jellal revolviéndose el cabello.

-200 esta vez –acepto Natsu.

-_Gee-hee_, mira cómo se divierte tu maid –comento Gajeel.

Natsu miro en la dirección en la que lo hacia Gajeel. Jellal algo curioso hizo lo mismo. No muy lejos de ellos, estaban caminando Loke y Lucy, conversaban y se reían. Loke cargaba un saco en sus hombros. Y Lucy…

Natsu frunció los seños, Lucy ya no llevaba su sostén reductor, y eso Natsu pudo notarlo claramente. Además debía de admitir que el jamper le caía bien al cuerpo de Lucy, y con su pelo recogido en dos cachos, le daba un toque tierno y sexy.

Natsu sacudió la cabeza, diciéndose a si mismo que la vida de Lucy no le era importante, y mucho menos su vida personal…

Una imagen de Lissana cogiendo una rosa, vino a su mente.

Natsu apretó los puños, sintiendo la furia recorrer su cuerpo. Se volteó, dándole la espalda a Loke y Lucy. Camino y cogió la pelota del suelo.

-¡A jugar! –ordeno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Esto sí que es fantástico", pensó sarcástico Gray.

Gray se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del edificio 3B, ese lugar era reservado solo para los clubes de artes. Como el de escultura, pintura, teatro y dibujo. Gray doblo una esquina, y se encamino hasta la última puerta de ese corredor.

-Ellos tiene nuevas maids, y yo no –susurro molesto.

Lo que pasaba, era que ayer tras recibir la noticia de Gajeel, se había sentido incómodo. Gray, tenía una buena maid, era práctica, puntual, precavida, y siempre callada. No se podía quejar. Pero era algo vieja, así que necesitaba una nueva, ¿pero quién?

No estaba interesada en ninguna chica en particular. Ninguna le llamaba la atención, no había ni una que…

Gray se quedó estático, a medio paso dentro del cuarto. La puerta la había abierto aun metido en sus pensamientos. Pero al fijarse lo que había dentro, se quedó así, parado como un bobo.

Dentro del lugar se podía ver cuadros apoyados en las paredes, y en medio de la sala una chica de cabellos azules, amarrado en una cola de caballo, pintaba concentrada sobre un lienzo.

La vista de Gray, paso de la chica a sus materiales. "Son acuarelas", concluyo. Se fijó bien en la chica… de pronto la chica se giró un poco, dejando ver su rostro.

-¿Juvia? –pregunto incrédulo Gray.

La chica se tensó ante ese tono de voz. Y como si fuera robot, giro mecánicamente hasta encarara al chico que la había llamado.

-Gray-sama –susurro sonrojada.

Gray llevo su mano a su mejilla derecha, recordando el golpe que la chica le había dado. Él sonrió sínicamente. Recordaba claramente que había pasado ese día, hace tres días.

Él simplemente se la había llevado para que le explicase eso de "_necesitas llorar de vez en cuando"_, pero de una cosa a otra, había querido burlarse de ella, y hacer algo que a Juvia no le había agradado. Ni siquiera él se había explicado esa sensación de querer… besarla.

Juvia no se lo permitió y le planto una bofetada con toda su alma. Gray no reaccionó, ya que ni él mismo se explicaba que había pasado. Así que opto porque sería mejor regresar, ya que estando con ella se sentía raro.

Ni siquiera sabía la razón, para que al día siguiente la fuera a ver en su casa. Sencillamente, entendía que debía alejarse de ella.

Un recuerdo le vino a Gray, uno donde ella agarraba la mano de un niño, tenía dudas, y la curiosidad lo llevó preguntar.

-Dime Juvia, ¿tienes hijos? –pregunto Gray.

-¿Eh? Juvia no en…

-Responde –ordeno entrando y cerrando la puerta.

Juvia sintió a su corazón latir fuertemente, y estaba a punto de responderle, pero recordó lo que Lucy le había dicho hace una semana atrás.

-Ju-Juvia no tiene por qué responder –contesto nerviosa, pero decidida.

Juvia le dio la espalda, y volvió a concentrarse en su cuadro. Gray la observo un rato, luego camino a paso lento. Quedándose detrás de ella. Su vista se fijó en el cuadro que pintaba… abrió sus ojos, sorprendido.

El cuadro que ella pintaba era el de una noche de tormenta, se podía ver una cascada a punto de desbordarse, el cielo relampagueante, cada efecto era fantástico. Parecía real, inclusive podía sentir el sonido de la lluvia al caer, el ruido de los truenos.

"Increíble", pensó.

Pero su mirada se fijó en un detalle, una cueva pequeña, justo a un canto de la cascada. Era un pequeño nido, donde estaban dos pájaros, protegiendo con sus cuerpos a sus polluelos. El amor de una familia… algo que él no tenía.

Gray apretó los puños, sintiendo rencor hacia la chica. Si pintaba eso era porque debía tener padres que la amaban, esa era su conclusión. Pero entonces, por qué vivía con tres amigas y tres niños.

"¿Serán familia?", pensó.

-Aun no me has respondido, Juvia –dijo con voz fría.

Juvia sintió miedo, se sentía intimidada por el chico, su sola presencia la alteraba. Quería responderle, pero… ¿para qué?

Él solo era un desconocido, un chico que se creía por su fortuna. Uno de esos niños mimados que ella había conocido. Y, como Lucy lo había dicho, no tenía derecho alguno sobre ella.

-Juvia, no tiene por qué responder –dijo firme, sin mirarlo.

Gray sonrió, ante la valentía y decisión que mostraba. Y eso que las anteriores veces que la había visto, era más… sumisa. Retrocedió dos pasos, y se comenzó a quitar su casaca y su camisa. Arrojo ambas prendas a una silla cercana.

Se encamino al rincón derecho de la habitación, donde había un armario, lo abrió y saco sus materiales, acuarelas y pinceles. Volvió al centro y comenzó a acomodar todo.

Gray paseo su vista por todo el lugar, ignorando los ojos de Juvia que lo observaban, en la pared izquierda vio lo que buscaba. A paso lento se acercó. Gray volvió a sonreír, sentía la mirada de Juvia en él.

-¿Qué tanto miras? Acaso… ¿te gusto? –comento altanero.

Juvia se sonrojo, proceso lo dicho por el joven y negó con la cabeza. Estaba Nerviosa. Gray al ver su reacción, sonrió ampliamente. Juvia al ver su sonrisa, sentía que se moriría. Era guapo. Juvia noto algo, por alguna razón parecía feliz.

Gray rodo los ojos, se agacho y cogió el lienzo que había visto. Era del tamaño perfecto para pintar un atardecer. Sin darse cuenta, al momento de alzar el lienzo, jalo la manta que cubría un cuadro, justo a espaldas del que cogía. La manta dejaba ver una cortina pintada sobre un lienzo del tamaño de una puerta, también podía ver un cielo estrellado.

Gray entrecerró los ojos, dejo a un lado su lienzo y se acercó más al cuadro pintado. ¿Qué era?

Juvia vio como el dejaba a un lado el lienzo que había cogido, y se acercaba a un cuadro del tamaño de una puerta, cogía la manta y se preparaba para sacarla…

"Ese no es…", pensó algo asustada.

Juvia abrió sus ojos, al ver la imagen que se apreciaba a medida que Gray retiraba la manta.

-¡No lo mires! –grito, pero fue en vano.

Gray retiro por completo la manta, y en el cuadro se podía apreciar… a una chica de espaldas.

Con un vestido lavanda, de costura sencilla, su cabello azul, se balanceaba con el viento, junto con su vestido. La chica estaba apoyada en un barandal, de lo que al parecer era su cuarto. Las cortinas también se movían. En el cielo se apreciaba estrellas y una luna llena.

La chica estaba con el rostro mirando a la luna, pero se podían apreciar ciertas facciones de ella. Era, a simple vista, hermosa.

"Soledad", fue lo primero que llego a la mente de Gray.

Gray, aparte de ser artista, también era un crítico, y su fama estaba en que podía ver con facilidad lo que quería expresar el artista en cada obra que hacía. Y en esta que veía, lo que captaba era la soledad y tristeza que quería transmitir el artista.

Juvia corrió y se paró delante de él, impidiéndole observar la imagen. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y las mejillas rojas, además estaba con los brazos extendido, como negándole el paso.

-¡No lo mires! ¡Juvia no quiere que lo miren! –grito Juvia.

Gray la observo un instante, pensando y razonando, con esta repentina acción.

-Tú lo pintaste –afirmo Gray.

Juvia abrió los ojos, y lo miro sorprendida. Luego, se sintió nerviosa, ella no quería que nadie viera esa imagen, era especial. Desvió la mirada, ya que no se la podía sostener. Poco a poco bajo los brazos, juntándolos para apretarse las manos, en vista de su nerviosismo y vergüenza.

-¿Tan sola y triste te sientes? –pregunto Gray.

-Juvia no se siente sola, Juvia lo pinto el día que se unió a este club, ese día Juvia estaba nostálgica –respondió con la cabeza gacha.

-¿No recuerdo haberte aceptado en mi club? –comento Gray, frio.

Juvia lo miro confundida. Ahí, Gray se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba enterada de nada.

-Este club es mío –enfatizo-. Y sólo yo decido quienes deben entrar, pero tú has estado pintando sin haberte registrado –Juvia asintió con la cabeza-. Bueno…

Gray se acercó a ella, la cogió de la muñeca, y la aparto de en frente, para así poder apreciar la imagen. Despreocupadamente se sentó en el piso de mármol, aunque parecía sucio, alzo al vista, palmeo a un lado de él, indicándole que se sentase. Juvia lo hizo desconfiada.

-Como castigo, te exijo que me cuentes la historia detrás de esa imagen –le dijo Gray, sin apartar la vista del cuadro.

-Juvia no quiere recordar –murmuro Juvia, mientras se abrazaba sus piernas.

Gray la miro un momento, luego volvió su mirada a la imagen. Y una frasecita cruzo su mente.

-Una vez me dijiste que _necesitaba llorar de vez en cuando_ –Juvia se despegó de sus piernas para verlo-. ¿Qué tal si comienzas tú? –pregunto.

Tras la pregunta, Gray volvió a mirarla, pero esta vez le sonrió ampliamente. Sonrojando a Juvia, y de paso dándole a entender de qué no era tan frio como parecía.

-Ok, convenció a Juvia. Pero, luego usted hará lo mismo –sentencio.

Gray la observo un rato, iba a decirle que no, pero… hace tiempo que no hablaba con alguien. Quizá, no era mala idea hablar de sus problemas, un poco de desahogo no le hacía mal a nadie. Y Juvia parecía ser una buena chica, hasta el punto de que ya no quería vengarse de ella por la bofetada.

Gray asintió con la cabeza, y Juvia le sonrió feliz, una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar brevemente al frío Gray Fullbuster.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡¿Qué vas a salir con quién?! –grito Lucy.

Juvia corrió rápido a taparle la boca, antes de que despertara a Erza. Era ye de noche, Juvia sabía que Erza dormía como tronco, pero había comprobado por si misma que podía despertarse con facilidad.

"Tal vez, pedirle consejos a Lucy fue mala idea", pensó.

Lucy aun con la boca tapada murmuraba cosas incomprensibles.

-Lucy-chan calla, o despertaras a Erza de sus dulces sueños. Juvia sabe muy bien de que no quieres eso –argumento.

Lucy frunció los seños mirándola retadora, pero no duro mucho, ya que Juvia tenía razón. Lucy bajo al cabeza vencida. Juvia alejo sus manos, y Lucy suspiro.

-Tienes razón Juvia-chan… ¡pero no me puedo creer que vayas a salir con Gray! –espeto Lucy-. ¿Cómo paso? Es imposible…

-Nada es imposible Lucy-chan, al menos eso dice Erza –dijo pensativa, pero cambio de expresión al momento-. ¡Juvia va a salir con Gray-sama! ¡Juvia está feliz! –agrego con una sonrisa y estrellitas en los ojos-. A qué esperas, ayuda a Juvia a escoger su ropa, para eso te pedí que vinieras.

-Pero Juvia-chan, te vez bonita con todo –dijo desinteresada-. Aunque, esta blusa con este pantalón, una chalina, y esos zapatos de planta baja, caerán fabulosos –dijo Lucy como una profesional.

Juvia cogió la ropa que Lucy tenía en las manos, saco los zapatos indicados por la rubia y de paso cogió una chalina.

-Gracias Lucy-chan –agradeció la Loxar.

-De nada Juvia-chan, me voy a dormir –informo Lucy.

Lucy cerró la puerta, dejando a una Juvia sonriente y extremadamente feliz, que había comenzado a imaginarse a ella junto a su "Gray-sama".

Lucy, desconfiaba que esa cita fuese air bien. "Y, ¿si solo quiere burlarse de ella, y si intenta pasarse, y si al humilla?", pensaba preocupada Lucy por su amiga Juvia. Estaba tentada a ir y contárselo a Erza, pero sabía que ella exageraría las cosas, así que era mejor actuar a discreción.

"Voy a seguirlos", pensó, mientras entraba a su cuarto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Vas a salir con una chica? –Gray asintió con la cabeza-. ¿De verdad vas a salir? –Gray volvió a asentir.

Natsu comenzó a reír, Gray ya tenía una venita en su frente. Natsu había llegado, alardeando que había sacado un billetón con Gajeel y Jellal, en el partido de básquet. Luego al ver que Gray arreglaba sus ropas, algo que nunca hacía, comenzó a preguntar, Gray se limitó a decirle una palabra: CITA.

Natsu, desde ese momento lo bombardeaba con las mismas preguntas.

-¿Vas a…?

-Si lo vuelves a preguntar, te reviento la boca –amenazó Gray-. Ahora largo de mi casa.

-Vamos Gray, es la primera vez que la princesa de hielo acepta una cita, dime quien es la desafortunada –lo provoco Natsu.

Gray lo ignora, y se preguntaba a si mismo por qué tanto empreño en verse bien, Natsu se acercó a él.

-Ya te olvidaste de…

-No la menciones –advirtió Gray-. Ni se te ocurra nombrarla.

-Ok, me callo, pero sabes, que bien por ti.

Natsu le sonrió a Gray, una sonrisa que desconcertó al chico, una que le recordó al antiguo Natsu. Gray le devolvió la sonrisa. Natsu se encamino a la puerta, se despidió con un movimiento de mano y se fue.

"Tengo que ser un ninja, chica misteriosa, ¿quién serás?", pensó de camino a la salida Natsu.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE...**

-Nos vemos –se despidió Juvia.

Lucy, Erza y Levy, la vieron cerrar la puerta. Lucy, corrió arriba, cogió su bolso y bajo. Erza la vio, y la detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas Lucy? –pregunto Erza.

-Por un libro –mintió Lucy.

Erza asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. Lucy también desapareció por la puerta despidiéndose con la mano. Levy se fue a su cuarto a hacer sus tareas. Y Erza se sentó en el sillón cogiendo el control remoto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era domingo, un día libre, para descansar, para salir, para divertirse y espiar…

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –pregunto Lucy.

-Lo mismo pregunto –respondió Natsu.

Gray volteo levemente, y Lucy, jalo a Natsu, antes de que los viera. Cuando Lucy estuvo segura de que no los veía salió de detrás del poste.

A lo lejos vio como Gray y Juvia subían a una limusina.

-Los voy a perder –susurró Lucy.

-Si quieres te llevo, mi coche esta allá –señalo a un auto negro, deportivo y… caro.

Lucy lo miro. ¿Qué hacia Natsu ahí? Fácil, él también quería espiar a Gray. Y, según él, era un ninja en una misión. Lucy lo pensó un ratito, y acepto, se encaminaron rápido al auto. Ella entro en el asiento del copiloto. Natsu entro y encendió el auto, saliendo a una velocidad que asusto a Lucy.

-Los vamos a perder –murmuro Natsu acelerando más.

-Voy a morir – dijo asustada Lucy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**DENTRO DE LA LIMUSINA…**

-¿A dónde vamos Gray-sama? –pregunto Juvia.

-Espera y veras –respondió Gray.

Gray no dejaba de ver a Juvia, se veía hermosa con esa ropa. Blusa palo rosa, con una chalina negra, un pantalón jean, y su cabello suelto. Hermosa, sencillamente hermosa.

Sin esas ropas caras, su belleza era natural. Gray estaba maravillado con su belleza. Y en su mente maquinaba la idea que había concebido el día de ayer.

"Ya tengo a mi nueva maid", pensó Gray, sonriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Natsu vio a la limusina aparcada en una tienda de ropa, esperaron como 5 minutos y salieron de la tienda Juvia y Gray, Juvia cargaba una bolsa y se le veía feliz.

-Es ella –susurro bajo, Natsu.

Lucy lo movió, para que siguiera a la limusina, ya que se había vuelto amover. Lo siguieron hasta que se detuvo en una tienda de zapatos. Ellos bajaron y luego de 10 minutos salían con 1 caja, carda por Juvia.

Siguieron a la limusina, hasta que esta vez se detuvo en una estética, una que Natsu conocía muy bien, la estética de la madre de Wendy.

Ahí esperaron media hora, se aburrían, pero el silencio entre Lucy y Natsu, no se les hacía incómodo. Y… entonces vieron a Juvia salir, con un vestido lavanda, de costura simple, con el pelo suelto y en hondas, sin maquillaje.

Lucy, se fijó en sus mejillas sonrojadas, se dio cuenta de que Juvia estaba feliz.

Natsu se fijó en la mirada que le daba Gray a la amiga de Lucy, y supo que tramaba algo.

No se equivocó. Ya que fueron testigos de cómo Gray le ponía un collar a Juvia, el collar que la identificaba como su maid. Y el cómo Juvia no decía, ni hacia nada en contra de eso.

Lucy apretó los puños, y veía asombrada eso. Natsu por su parte, sonreía, tanto afán para que solo sea su maid.

-Erza… va pegar un grito al cielo, cuando se entere –espeto asustada Lucy.

Natsu la miro, y se recordó del golpe que le dio la pelirroja, tembló ligeramente.

"Te voy a matar Gray", pensó Natsu.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿les gusto? espero que si, por fa sus comentarios, quejas, sujerencias, dudas, en un review, que seran recibidos...**

**hora de adelantos: ;)**

**en proximo cap, las chicas se van de... los dejo con la duda, y al que adivine, le respondere la pregunta que me haga, sin importar cual sea.**

**bueno, veremos tambien la regañada a Juvia por ser la maid de Gray, y como reaccionara Erza ante esto, y que hara jellal para calmarla.**

**ademas, los niños veran al f4, ¿que pasara?**

**nos leemols en la proxima, besos**

**sayonara, se despide Madisuky... :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Holas, me disculpo, por lo que tarde en subir el fic, lo siento mucho de verdad que queria subirlo antes, pero tube una semana de locos, por lo de mi confi, buscar un padrino a ultima hora, xq el anterio renuncio(mentira el padre no lo acepto por no ser casado), vestido, zapatos, me confese, y estube deprimida dos dias, en fin, fue mi peor semana... vasta de mi, aqui les traigo el cap 11 y espero les guste.  
**

**Los personajes le pertnecen a Mashima-sama...  
**

* * *

**Hanna yori dango**

**Capítulo 11: MI PRIMER PICNIC… ¡NO LO ARRUINARAN F4! **

-Gray-sama, ¿qué significa esto?... Juvia, no puede aceptar algo tan caro –declaro Juvia, un tanto apenada.

La risa que soltó Gray, confundió a la chica. Una vez que termino de reír, Gray se concentró en examinar con la mirada a Juvia, quien al sentir la mirada de Gray, sintió como sus mejillas ardían y su corazón se aceleraba.

Juvia llevaba un vestido de tiras, con escote algo revelador, y largo hasta las rodillas. Sencillo, sin extravagancias, pero realmente encantador, con un toque casual. El color de la prenda, resaltaba la blanca piel de Juvia. Además, su cabello estaba suelto, en finas y delicadas hondas, contrastando perfectamente con la forma de su rostro. Sus ojos azules brillaban, sus mejillas coloreadas con un sonrojo natural. Sus labios eran rosas, aun sin necesidad de maquillaje.

Este nuevo peinado resaltaba muchos rasgos faciales de Juvia, rasgos que Gray estaba notando. Su piel blanca la hacía parecer una muñeca de porcelana, una hermosa muñeca para los ojos de Gray. Gray sonrió ligeramente, prometiéndose a sí mismo no olvidar esta imagen de ella… Una imagen difusa se coló en sus pensamientos, la imagen de la chica a la que había pintado Juvia. Gray entrecerró los ojos, aun fijos en Juvia.

"Se parece a la chica de esa pintura", pensó.

Juvia se sonrojo fuertemente, la mirada de Gray se había hecho más profunda, y estaban poniendo mucho más nerviosa a la pobre chica. Juvia bajo la cabeza, ya no pudiendo soportar la intensa mirada de Gray, con cuidado levanto su mano y cogió con delicadeza el collar que llevaba puesto.

Pudo vislumbrar dos dijes, uno era un copo de nieve hecho de diamante, al perecer; y el otro que estaba adjunto era de una letra F, hecha de oro, esta era más pequeña. Juvia frunció levemente los seños, extrañada con dicho regalo.

"¿Por qué Gray-sama regalaría a Juvia algo así? Parece… muy caro", comenzó a pensar preocupada la Loxar.

-Juvia –llamo su atención Gray-. No es un regalo, ese collar significa que a partir de ahora serás mi maid –le informo Gray.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué…? –exclamo sorprendida Juvia-. Juvia no… Gray-sama es… ¡¿Es en serio?! –dijo ahora feliz, y con estrellitas en los ojos.

Gray la miro, sonriendo divertido ante el cambio repentino de la chica, asintió con la cabeza para confirmar su duda. Juvia al ver que afirmaba lo dicho, se sintió más feliz. Sería la maid de Gray, podría pasar más tiempo con él, podría conocerlo más, más de lo que sabía hasta el momento. Juvia comenzó a dejarse llevar por su mundo de imaginación, pero antes se aseguró de decirle a Gray que sería… una niña buena.

-Descuide Gray-sama, Juvia será la mejor maid –dijo segura de si-. Gray-sama, por usted, Juvia dará su mejor esfuerzo, así que no tiene de que preocuparse –alzo un puño al cielo-. ¡Aye!

-¿Eh? –Gray alzo una ceja, pero al instante frunció las dos-. Juvia deja el _sama_, suena raro –opino serio Gray.

-¡Oh! Entonces… ¿prefieres AMO? –pregunto Juvia.

A Gray le resbalo una gota de sudor ante la pregunta hecha. Él tan solo quería que ella dejara de tratarlo con tanta y exagerada formalidad. Después de la charla que tuvieron el día de ayer, Gray prefería que ella usara su nombre, no que lo llame: _amo_.

Aunque, normalmente una maid, debe tratarlo así, él quería hacer una excepción con Juvia, pero la chica no se lo iba a poner tan fácil.

-Mejor… quédate con el anterior –dijo Gray, ya resignado.

-¡OH! ¡Gray-sama, le está dando permiso a Juvia de que lo llame Gray-sama! –exclamo Juvia, con corazones en los ojos-. Gray-sama, usted también puede llamar a Juvia como le plazca. Puede decirle Juvi, o si prefiere Juvia-chan, o mejor Juvia…

Juvia se fue acercando peligrosamente a Gray, este al notar la cercanía de la peliazul, se puso nervioso y se sonrojo ligeramente. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, estaba casi seguro que Juvia podía escucharlo. Juvia por su parte se había quedado prendada de sus ojos, no podía quitarle la vista. Se había hipnotizado de esos ojos negros.

Gray, no apartaba la vista de los ojos azules de Juvia, se había hundido en ellos. Era consciente de la cálida respiración que rozaba su mejilla, pero no quería -ni podía- apartarse.

"¿Qué me sucede"?, pensó Gray, a centímetros de los labios de Juvia…

-¡JUVIAAAAAAA… - kya! –se escuchó un grito.

Gray y Juvia, parpadearon confusos. Al darse cuenta de la cercanía, se separaron bruscamente, con el rostro colorado. Gray se repuso rápido, se aclaró la garganta, como deshaciéndose de su nerviosismo. Giro a la derecha y… abrió los ojos grandes.

Juvia, también se recuperó y al alzar la vista, vio a que Gray miraba algo sorprendido. Ella curiosa, también giro al mismo lado… sus ojos se desorbitaron en sorpresa.

-No sabía que la flamita…

-Lucy-chan…

Y es que no era para más, ante tal escena, las palabras se les fueron de la boca. Los susurros que habían soltado, era uno de muchos comentarios que se escuchaban de las personas que pasaban por esa vereda.

-¡Pero que degenerados!

-¡Consíganse un cuarto!

-Mario, no mires.

¿Qué veían? Solo veían a Natsu y Lucy (N/A: sarcasmo puro :P) , pero en una situación no muy cómoda. Lucy estaba encima de Natsu, ambos en el suelo. ¿Que qué había pasado? Pues…

Lucy, estaba pensando en una buena excusa para Erza, cuando se percató del repentino acercamiento entre Gray y Juvia. Ella sabía que si ellos se besaban, y si Erza se enteraba de eso, no habría salida alguna. Además, sabia los sentimientos de Juvia, pero no los de Gray, y no quería que al final la lastimaran. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, bajo del coche y corrió hacia ellos.

Natsu ya estaba fuera, y se encaminaba al par, a paso lento, lo cual Lucy no había notado al estar tan centrada en sus pensamientos. Natsu volteo al oír el cerrar de la puerta tan fuerte, temía que dañaran su coche. Pero se dio con la sorpresa, Lucy corría hacia él, y no podía detenerse, así que chocaron y se cayeron en esa posición en la que se encontraban ahora.

Lucy con las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Natsu, y sus manos en su pecho, tenían los rostros algo cerca. Se miraban intensamente… Gray se aclaró la garganta. Lucy se dio cuenta de su posición, y rápidamente se levantó. Natsu, sintió un atisbo de molestia, cuando Lucy alejó el calor de su cuerpo. Natsu también se puso de pie.

Natsu se acercó a Gray y le propino un coscorrón, sin previo aviso.

-¡Auch! –se quejó Gray, sobándose la cabeza-. ¿Qué rayos te pasa flamita? ¿Por qué…?

-Cierra el pico, cubo de hielo –lo interrumpió Natsu-. El que hace las preguntas soy yo… ¡¿estás loco?! ¿Cómo rayos se te ocurre ponerle el collar a ella? –señalo a Juvia-. ¿Acaso quieres tenerte encima a esa pelirroja?

-No, no quiero eso –respondió.

-Entonces, ¿por qué le pusiste el collar? –pregunto Lucy.

Gray observo detenidamente a Natsu, luego a Lucy. Ellos, a su parecer, los habían estado siguiendo. De Natsu él se lo esperaba, pero de Lucy, no. Además, si quería que Juvia fuese su maid, primero debía librarse de ese monstruo de cabello rojo. E iba a necesitar mucha ayuda.

-Nos han estado siguiendo, ¿verdad?

Lucy se sonrojo, Natsu desvió la mirada y comenzó a silbar desinteresado. Juvia escucho lo que dijo Gray, y se volvió a mirar a Lucy. Una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro, después de todo ella le importaba mucho a la rubia.

-Lucy-chan, no debes espiar a Juvia, eso es de mala educación –la regaño cariñosamente la Loxar.

-Lo siento, Juvia-chan, estaba realmente preocupada por ti –alzo ambas mano, poniéndolas en modo de rezo-. Te prometo que no volverá a suceder.

-Sí, sí, ya basta de cursilerías. Tienes idea de cómo solucionar el lio en el que nos metió ese pervertido –señalo a Gray.

-¡Ey! ¿A quién le dices pervertido?

-Al tipo que no trae camisa –respondió Natsu indicándole su pecho desnudo.

Gray, al ver su torso desnudo, sin camisa, abrió grandes los ojos. "Pero… si yo ya lo supere, ya había superado mi mal hábito", pensó preocupado.

Juvia, al ver el pecho desnudo de su nuevo amo, se coloreo de un rojo intenso, echando humo. Comenzó a imaginarse millones de situaciones, junto a su amo, sin camisa. Juvia se dio un lapo mental. Se había dado cuenta, que al ser su nueva maid, debía cubrir su cuerpo, antes de que los demás –en especial las chicas– vieran el cuerpo de Gray.

Juvia, comenzó a mirar en el piso, por si lo había votado… Juvia desorbito la mirada. En su mano estaba la camisa y gabardina de Gray, pero ella en ningún momento había cogido ambas prendas. ¿Cómo fue que llegaron hasta ahí?

-Tenga, Gray-sama –extendió las prendas hacia él.

Gray agradeció, las cogió y se las puso. Lucy se percató de la manera en que trataba Juvia a Gray, y en su mirada. Intuyo que Juvia, no iba a desistir de ser la maid del Fullbuster, así que ella debía ayudarla. Si eso hacia feliz a Juvia.

-Juvia-chan, ¿quieres ser la maid de Gray? –pregunto, aun a pesar de saber la respuesta.

Juvia, Gray y Natsu voltearon a ver a Lucy, por la pregunta que le hacía a la peliazul. Juvia asintió con la cabeza, y Lucy suspiro ante la respuesta afirmativa.

-Sí, eso te hace feliz, veré la forma de convencer a Erza –dijo Lucy, Juvia corrió a abrazarla.

-¿Qué tienes en mente? –le pregunto Natsu.

Lucy, sonrió ampliamente. Juvia se separó un poco de ella, para mirarla a los ojos. Pero en ellos encontró un brillo de diversión y malicia, algo se traía entre manos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**EN LA NOCHE…**

-¿QUÉ JUVIA QUÉ?

El grito, casi reventó los tímpanos de los que habitaban en la casa. Jellal, sujeta a Erza de los brazos, para evitar que se abalanza contra Gray. Gray se encontraba a espaldas de Juvia, no por miedo, solo por seguridad. Natsu, que temblaba a espaldas de Lucy, se decía a si mismo que no era cobardía, solo que tenía frio. Gajeel, estaba a un costado de Levy, acercándose disimuladamente a la puerta, por si tenía que salir corriendo.

Los niños, que estaban en su habitación, también escucharon el grito, y es que tan solo hace como cinco minutos, que habían llegado unos tipos extraños, ellos decidieron echar llave a la puerta, por seguridad a un posible desahogo de Erza.

-Erza, cálmate, creo que exageras las cosas –intento calmarla Jellal.

-¿CÓMO QUE EXAGERO? Lo oíste, Juvia es… ella es… -las palabras se fueron de su boca, su vista se cubrió con su flequillo-. ¡SEGURO QUE TE OBLIGO! Yo lo matare, para que seas libre, yo…

-Erza –llamo Juvia, que temblaba ligeramente, se armó de valor para hacerle frente-. N-n-no obligo a Juvia, Juvia a-a-acepto ser la m-ma-maid de Gray-sama.

-¿Gray…sama? –pregunto Erza-. ¿Te hace que lo llames así?

Juvia negó con la cabeza. Erza frunció los ceños, se supone que el _sama_ solo se usa para un dios, o para alguien que se impone. Erza comenzó a pensar lo peor, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse… Lucy noto el cambio, y la cara que ponía le daba mala espina.

"¿Por qué pregunto por el _sama_?", se preguntó a sí misma. Lucy, entendió hacia donde se iban las sospechas de Erza, las cuales no tenían nada que ver con el caso. Pero que más podía esperar Lucy, si Erza, no conocía tan bien a Juvia.

-Erza, creo que estas teniendo una idea equivocada –Erza giro a ver a Lucy-. Juvia tiene otro motivo por el cual lo llama así, no por el que estás pensando.

-Entonces Juvia y Gray no t-t-tu-t-tuvi-tuvi… -comenzó a tartamudear.

-¡No Erza-chan, Juvia no haría algo así! –dijo acalorada la Loxar.

-Erza, creo que debes dejar que Juvia sea la que maneje la situación en la que se metió –opino Levy.

Erza, se volteo a verla. Había aceptado que Levy sea la maid de Gajeel, solo porque ella quería solucionar sus problemas... Erza se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado sobre protectora, ellas ya eran mayores, quizá no lo suficiente para tener enamorado, pero si lo suficiente para tomar sus propias decisiones. Suspiro resignada, se paró rectamente, e hizo un ademan para que Jellal, la soltara.

Jellal la soltó, pero no le quito la vista de encima. Erza dio dos pasos, y Jellal uno, los demás retrocedieron tres.

-Está bien, creo que ustedes ya pueden tomar decisiones propias, pero aun así que me asegura que no las van a lastimar –fulmino con la mirada a Natsu.

-¡Te doy mi palabra! –gritaron al unísono Gray y Gajeel.

Todas las miradas se posaron en Natsu, que tenía los ojos cerrados y una pose de pensador.

-¿Eso incluye no hacerles bromas? –pregunto.

-Dependiendo de las bromas –comento Erza.

-¡Yosh! Entonces, tienes mi palabra.

Lucy sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, la mirada que le dio Natsu, no le gusto para nada.

"Esto es mala idea, Erza pensándolo bien, mata a Natsu", pensó con lagrimitas en los ojos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**DOS SEMANAS Y 5 DÍAS DESPUÉS…**

-¡Al fin descanso! –exclamo Lucy antes de echarse en el sillón.

Juvia y Levy, imitaron a la rubia en los sillones unipersonales de los flancos de la sala, Erza que entraba ultima se encargó de cerrar la puerta. Todas llevaban el uniforme puesto, ya que su traje de maid, debían dejarlo en casa de sus _amos_. Erza se sentó frente al sillón de Lucy, en la alfombra, apoyando al espalda en el sillón de la rubia.

-Lucy-chan, no hagas mucho ruido los niños deben de estar durmiendo –informo Juvia.

-¡Pero que agotador día! No se imaginan todo lo que me paso –comento Levy.

-No creo que sea peor de lo que me paso a mí –Lucy cerro los ojos, recordando todo lo que le paso esa tarde.

-Chicas, ya van a ser como tres semanas al servició del f4 –opino Erza-. Creo que necesitamos un descansó…

-Saben, Juvia el otro día vio a Lili-kun deprimido –comento pensativa Juvia-. No creen que los hayamos estado descuidando demasiado. Juvia extraña cenar con los niños, bañarnos juntos. Juvia se siente una mala madre al dejar a sus hijos abandonados.

Las tres chicas se incorporaron para ver a Juvia. Y lo que decía era muy cierto. Habían estado más metidas en el trabajo de ser las maids del f4, y estaban descuidando a los niños. Su rutina era levantarse, alistarse, llevarlos al cole, irse al instituto, a la salida recogerlos y dejarles la cena preparada, ellos se quedaban solos en la casa, echados llave.

Incluso habían sido despedidas, ya que su trabajo de maid era a tiempo completo. En conclusión, sí, habían abandonado a los niños. Las chicas llegaron a la misma conclusión, y se abrazaron, diciendo ser malas madres.

-Tenemos que hacer algo –dijo Levy separándose del grupo.

-Juvia no tiene ninguna idea –comentó la peliazul.

-Pues, si los llevamos al zoológico –opino Lucy.

Lo que dijo Lucy, le dio una mejor idea a Erza, una que siempre quiso hacer. Y ahora que tenía la oportunidad, no la iba a dejar pasar.

-Mejor hagamos un picnic –dijo Erza con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Claro, pasado mañana es domingo.

-Podemos ir al parque del norte, es amplio.

-Ahí, podemos jugar con los niños, y Juvia preparara una buena merienda para todos.

-Bien, ese será el plan…

-¿Creen que el f4 nos deje? –pregunto Lucy.

-Es cierto, el anterior domingo nos hicieron trabajar –dijo triste Levy.

-Y… si les pedimos permiso, Juvia podría convencer a Gray-sama que le deje ese día libre.

-No, ello no deben enterarse del picnic, ya que solo será para nosotras y los niños –declaro Erza.

-Entonces, tenemos que ser discretas e inventar una buena excusa –objeto Levy.

-¿Podemos invitar a Loke? –pregunto Lucy.

Las chicas la miraron. Levy se acercó y la codeó con una sonrisa pícara. Mientras Juvia reía divertida. Erza, asintió con la cabeza, ya que Loke les había ayudado mucho y era un buen amigo de ellas.

-Está decidido –Erza alzo un puño-. El domingo picnic. Lucy encárgate de preparar toda la comida; Juvia, tú te encargaras de las bebidas; Levy, tú de los implementos necesarios, y yo preparare a los niños. ¿Quedo claro?

-¡Aye! –respondieron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**SÁBADO, 1 DÍA PARA EL PICNIC…**

-Y Loke que dices, ¿te vienes o no? –pregunto Lucy.

-Pero por supuesto que sí.

Loke le sonrió ampliamente. Estaban a la salida de los talleres, caminando a las rejas. Lucy le devolvió la sonrisa, y cuando miro de frente, vio a sus amigas esperándola. Se acercaron al trio de chicas.

-Conseguí permiso, Natsu se creyó la historia de que iba a estudiar para un examen importante –informo Lucy a las chicas.

-Yo le dije a Gajeel, que iba a ir a estudiar un libro que me presto sobre metales, para ganarle el debate que le pienso hacer –dijo feliz Levy.

-Juvia se sintió mal al mentirle a su Gary-sama… pero Juvia consiguió permiso, Juvia dijo que tenía que lavar mucha ropa –declaro con una sonrisa.

-Yo solo le dije que me tomaba el día libre, dos coscorrones y me concedió el día libre –dijo Erza sonriendo.

A los presentes les resbalo una gota al estilo anime. Le restaron importancia y comenzaron a caminar, en compañía de Loke, que quiso acompañarlas ya que se dirigiría al centro, y la mitad del trayecto era rumbo a casa de las chicas.

En cuanto desaparecieron por las rejas… un muchacho, alumno de la escuela, y fiel seguidor de los f4, había escuchado toda la conversación, y como leal admirador del f4, les fue a comunicar… ¿esto arruinaría el plan de las chicas?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**DOMINGO, DÍA DEL PICNIC…**

-Dinos dónde será o te ira peor –amenazo Natsu.

-Habla de una vez, que no tenemos todo el día –dijo desesperado Gray.

-Será mejor aplicar la tortura Natsu, tal vez así cante –opino Jellal, con una mirada sombría.

-A un lado nenas, dejen que Gajeel, se encargué de esto –dijo Gajeel, mientras se acercaba a… la víctima.

-¡Háganme todo lo que quieran! ¡Pero no se los diré! ¡Prometí a Lucy que no se lo diría a nadie! –argumento la víctima, que solo era Loke.

Natsu al escuchar el nombre de la rubia salir de los labios de Loke, sintió una punzada en el corazón, y algo de cólera-molestia por el chico. Alzo el puño, dispuesto a que se retracte, ya que –según la teoría de Natsu– no tenía derecho a hacer promesas con _su_ maid. Iba a golpearlo, pero fue detenido por la mano de Jellal.

-Lo queremos despierto, dormido no nos sirve –declaro Jellal.

Natsu se soltó, metió las manos al bolsillo y salió de la habitación. El cuarto en el que estaba metido Loke, era un cuarto oscuro, con un pobre fluorescente de iluminación, él se encontraba atado a una silla, el sudor bañaba su frente, y ver a Gajeel acercarse con una sonrisa maliciosa, lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Tienes cinco minutos, si no funciona probaremos mi método –dejo en claro Jellal, antes de salir, seguido de Gray.

-_Gee-hee_, me basta tres –dijo sonriendo como psicópata.

Y tal como lo dijo, en tres minutos salió del cuarto, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se acercó a sus amigos, y les enseño el pulgar, diciendo que ya tenía la dirección. Los chicos le sonrieron en respuesta. Salieron de ese lugar, y se subieron a una limusina, antes de cerrar la puerta, Natsu dejo un encargo a su sirviente.

Ya que el lugar donde retenían a Loke, era una casa a afueras de Tokio, pequeña, y no muy lujosa, mayormente servía como almacén, o para que Natsu se quede luego de una discusión con su padre.

-Sácalo del sótano luego de tres horas, dale comida y llévalo a una de las habitaciones –dicho eso, cerró la puerta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**PARQUE NORTE DE TOKIO, ENTRADA…**

-Creo que no vendrá –murmuro Lucy.

Llevaban esperando 15 minutos por Loke, pero no aparecía. "Y, ¿si a último momento decidió cancelar?", pensó.

-Lu-chan, mejor entremos y busquemos un buen lugar –recomendó Levy.

Lucy asintió, y se encaminaron a las puertas del parque. Al entrar, juvia vio que muchas familias salían, pero ninguna entraba. "¿Qué raro?", pensó la Loxar.

Lucy llevaba puesto un short de color café medio, algo diminuto, y una blusa de tiras suelta con un escote en V, su cabello era sujetado por un gancho. De la mano llevaba a Happy, y Charle se sujetaba de él. Además en su otra mano cargaba con las bebidas en una caja térmica.

Juvia iba un poco más delante de ella, en su espalda una mochila, con los instrumentos deportivos que iban a usar. Vestía una falda-short turquesa, con un polo de mangas caídas, color lila, y un top. A su lado estaba Levy cargando el mantel, iba vestida con una pantaloneta por encima de la rodilla, color negro con franjas naranjas, y una blusa a tiras verde hoja.

Erza estaba en la cabeza con un short, también diminuto, palo rosa, y una blusa de tiras naranja, donde decía FIRE, además su cabello iba en una cola alta, y usaba una gorra. Cargaba en su hombro una canasta exageradamente grande, llena de comida, y una sombría en su otra mano.

Se desviaron del camino, donde terminaban los árboles y empezaba la llanura, llena de hierbas verdes. Debajo de la sombra de un árbol, Levy extendió el mantel. Lucy bajo la caja, y Erza coloco encima de ella la sombría para que no le dé la luz solar. La canasta de comida, la ubico a su lado. Juvia, también baja su mochila, suspiro al dejar ese peso.

Hoy hacia un hermoso día, cielo despejado y un brillante sol, perfecto para un picnic. Happy corría en círculos, alegre. Charle, recogía flores de unos arbustos. Lili se hecho en el mantel, sintiendo el aire fresco.

-¿No le parece que está muy silencioso? –pregunto Levy.

Y, es que no se veía a ninguna familia, o a un señor paseando a su perro. Estaba desierto a excepción de ellos.

-Y que, más espacio para nosotras –respondió Erza-. ¡Vamos a jugar!

Saco una pelota de vóley de la mochila de Juvia, y comenzaron a jugar…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De una limusina, a la entrada del parque, bajaban cuatro chicos, cada uno con ropa casual, polos, pescadores, shores, gafas, etc. Se encaminaron a la entrada.

Justo donde el camino terminaba, se escuchaban risas femeninas, uno que otro grito. Dando la ubicación de las personas que buscaban los cuatro jóvenes.

El f4, había reservado todo el lugar, por eso no se veía a ninguna persona, excepto al grupo de chicas. A medida que se acercaban a ellas, sonreían, todos. Natsu dio un paso, pero algo impacto con su cabeza, haciéndolo caer de bruces al suelo.

Al levantarse, vio que había sido un apelota de beisbol. La cogió y apretó con una mano, mientras una venita se marcaba en su frente.

-Pelota, ¿dónde estás? –llamo un niño.

De los arbustos, salió un pequeño niño de nueve años, con el cabello celeste, ojos cafés, vestido con un short simple y un polo holgado. Natsu al verlo dejo caer la pelota, y se quedó tieso.

El niño, observaba detenidamente a los misteriosos jóvenes. En eso un grupo de chicas se acercan, junto a dos niños más.

-Happy, ¿por qué… -Lucy cayo al ver al f4.

-¿Qué ustedes acá? –pregunta Erza sorprendida.

Levy y Juvia también estaban sorprendidas, con la repentina aparición. Lili y Charle se acercan Happy, por que el niño no deja de mirar al chico peli rosa. En cuanto se acercan, Gajeel, abre los ojos, y clava su mirada en el pelinegro. Jellal de la misma forma pero este mira a Charle. Sus miradas se encuentran, y se mantienen.

"Es Happy, está vivo", piensa Natsu.

"Lili, Lili no murió", piensa Gajeel.

"Charle, Wendy se va a poner feliz", medio sonríe Jellal.

Las chicas, notan las miradas de los jóvenes hacia los niños. Una mirada intensa, como si…

"Acaso, ¿se conocen?", piensan todas.

* * *

**Y... ¿que tal? les gusto, spero que si. Bueno, a modo de disculpa y como gradecimiento por sus reviews, les dejare hacerme una pregunta, solo UNA, que se los respondere en un mensaje privado, asi q espero sus reviews con la pregunta...**

**ahora los adelantos:**

**en el siguiente cap, beremos la relacion que existe entre los niños y el f4. ademas habra una tarde en la piscina, y conoceremos a la mama d Wendy. **

**sayonara ina, nos leemos... ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Holas :)... lo se, lo se, deben de estar enfadados por haber tardado tanto. pero todo tiene una explicacio y es esta: mi teclado se malogro, lo llevamos al tecnico, y nos dijeron que lo habin mojado, y solo habia una persona ne mi casa capaz de hacer eso, y esa persona es mi HERMANA. arreglarlo, iba a salir caro, asi que decidì comprarme otro. que es mas vbonito que el anterior ademas, estaba ocupada con algunos arreglos para mi promo que se acerca. y lñas evbaluaciones, por que ya terminan las clasess T_T  
**

**Esa, es la razon por la que tarde. Pero, dejemos eso de lado. Agradescop atodos los que publicaron sus preguntas, y espero que mi respuesta los calmara un poco. Dejo de entretenerlos y a leer...  
**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Mashima-sama. (lol)**

* * *

**Hanna yori dango**

**Capítulo 12: UN ACERCAMIENTO… **

-¡HAPPY!

-¡LILI!

Gritaron al unísono Natsu y Gajeel, antes de abalanzarse encima de ambos niños. Natsu abrazaba fuertemente a Happy, a tal punto de dejarlo sin aire, aunque él ni lo notaba. Gajeel, por su parte, sobaba su mejilla con la de Lili, llorando mares y, de paso, incomodando y sonrojando al niño.

Jellal, fue más reservado. A paso lento se acercó a Charle, se inclinó hasta su altura y la tomo en brazos. Charle no supo cómo reaccionar, ya que le parecía tan familiar, que se quedó ahí estática.

Por el contrario las chicas estaban sumamente sorprendidas, a tal punto que no sabían cómo reaccionar. Ver a Natsu, Gajeel y Jellal, abrazando a los niños, era algo que nunca se lo habían esperado. Pero, por sus mentes la vaga idea de que se conocían, se hacía a cada momento más fuerte.

Gray, estaba detrás de los chicos, viendo el reencuentro con los que, se suponían, estaban muertos. Él, tampoco se podía creer, que el niño que había visto ese día con Juvia, fuese Lili. Lo peor de la situación, era lo raro de la situación, ellos que ya llevaban más de un mes conociendo a las chicas, y esta era la primera vez que se encontraban con los niños con los que vivían, y que resultaron ser parientes del f4. Que irónico.

-Lu… Lucy-ne… e, a… ai-aire –susurro Happy, sacando a Lucy de su trance.

Lucy, tras escuchar el susurro, se volteó a ver a Happy, que estaba de un tono azul, que competía con el cabello de Juvia, y estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos. Lucy asustada, corrió a él, apartando de una patada a Natsu. Tomo en brazos a Happy, temiendo lo peor.

-¡Happy! ¡Despierta, no me asustes así! –exclamaba mientras zarandeaba al susodicho.

El rostro de Happy, volvía a su tono normal, pero no abría los ojos. Natsu sentado en el piso a medio metro de distancia de Lucy, veía asombrado la reacción que tenía la chica para con el niño. Lucy, apretó contra su pecho al niño, escondiendo su mirada, a punto de llorar.

-Lucy-nee, que cómodo se está –murmuro el niño.

Lucy se separó un poco, para ver el rostro de Happy, que le sonreía. Lucy, le devolvió la sonrisa, feliz de que nada malo le haya pasado al niño. Happy, se levantó, deshaciéndose del abrazo de Lucy. Una vez de pie, se giró para enfrentar al peli rosa. Todas las miradas se pusieron en él, por su rostro serio.

Happy se encamino a Natsu, con paso decidido. Gajeel, por ver lo que iba a suceder, había dejado de sobar su mejilla con la de Lili. Y Jellal, soltó ligeramente su abrazo a Charle. Una vez que Happy, estuvo delante Natsu, todos se prepararon, para lo que podría decir…

-No sé quién eres, ni por qué me abrazaste así, pero… -su mirada se ocultó por su flequillo- ¡¿Charle por qué dejas a ese tipo abrazarte y a mí no?! –preguntó sorpresivamente, cambiando el tema.

Los presentes, se fueron de cara al piso. Después de todo, habían esperada mucho de alguien como Happy. El pequeño se encontraba apuntando a Jellal y Charle, los cuales estaban abrazados, a un costado de donde había caído Natsu.

Charle, se recuperó de la decepción, ya que ella también había esperado algo de Happy. Pero al ver como la culpaba de dejarse abrazar, se sonrojo, apenada y nerviosa, de un empujón se liberó del abrazo.

-Yo no me deje abrazar –protesto Charle.

-A sí, entonces como explicas que tenía sus brazos alrededor de ti. ¡Eh! –contraataco Happy.

Charle se sonrojo, pero de furia. No se creía el hecho de que Happy le reclamara por algo, que ni ella misma entendía, ya que no sabía cómo es que no reaccionó rápido.

-¡Happy! –le llamo Natsu-. ¿Por qué dices que no sabes quién soy? –pregunto.

Las chicas miraron a Natsu, ya que habían oído, cierto toque de desesperación en su voz. Erza, no sabía qué hacer ante la situación. Pero de algo ella estaba segura, tenía que explicarles que esos niños habían perdido la memoria. Levy, dirigió su mirada de Natsu a Gajeel, que parecía susurrarle algo a Lili.

-Aye, yo no sé quién eres, porque no sé quién eres –respondió Happy.

-Happy, soy yo… soy Natsu, t…

-Happy –interrumpió Erza-, Lili, Charle. Vayan a jugar, que nosotras queremos hablar con ellos.

Los niños comenzaron a hacer pucheros y quejarse, pero basto una mirada fulminante de Erza, para que corriendo se vayan a obedecerla. Cuando los niños ya estaban lejos. Lucy se puso de pie, y de paso ayudo a Natsu, que parecía ido. Levy se acercó a Gajeel, que mostraba un semblante triste. Todos se acercaron a Erza, que se encontraba junto a un deprimido Jellal.

Todos se encontraban reunidos. Erza paseo su vista por todos los rostros. Luego suspiro.

-Natsu, Gajeel, Jellal. No sé qué relación tienen con los niños, pero… por lo que note, me doy cuenta de que los conocen –argumento Erza.

-Es mi hermano –dijo Natsu-. Happy, es mi hermano menor –Lucy volteo a ver al peli rosa con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Y… Lili es el mío. Él es mi hermanito pequeño –dijo ahora Gajeel, con la mirada oculta en su flequillo.

Juvia y Levy, se voltearon a verlo con la misma expresión de Lucy. Sorprendidas. Erza asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo un poco la situación. Se giró a Jellal, esperando su explicación.

-Charle es mi prima, la hermana de Wendy –dijo este ya un poco recuperado.

-¡¿De Wendy?! –exclamaron Juvia y Lucy.

Jellal, asintió con la cabeza. Gray, comenzó a analizar la situación: las chicas vivían con tres niños, que resultan ser parientes de sus amigos, los conoció, pero tras el accidente, se pensaba que murieron. Dejando como pregunta… ¿de dónde los conocen ellas?

A Gray le llego, un recuerdo de algo que le había contado Juvia ese día que la encontró en el aula de pintura…

"_Una noche, el padre de Lucy-chan, trajo a unos niños, estaban algo heridos, por lo que decidimos curarlos, ya que el hospital estaba demasiado lejos…"_, fue lo que le había dicho Juvia.

Gray, estaba llegando a una conclusión, pero lo que dijo Lucy, los sorprendió a todos.

-Ellos… no se encuentran bien, tienen pérdida de memoria por eso no se acuerdan de ustedes.

El f4, miro a Lucy, incapaces de creer lo que decía. Ya que, al parecer, los niños sufrían de… ¿amnesia?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Juvia y Levy se encontraban jugando con los niños. Estaban jugando a las chapadas. Juvia trataba de coger a Happy, sin mucho éxito, Charle también la ayudaba. Lili era perseguido por Levy. El juego era varones contra mujeres, y los varones llevaban la delantera.

Por otro lado, todo el f4, se encontraba con Lucy y Erza. Sentados en la manta que habían tendido, las chicas frente a los chicos.

-Explicaremos esto, así que escuchen bien –Erza se giró y asintió con la cabeza en dirección de Lucy-. Habla.

Lucy, miro detenidamente a los cuatro jóvenes delante de ella. A lo lejos divisaba a los niños, que sonreían mientras jugaban. Volvió de nuevo su vista a los chicos, se quedó viendo a Natsu, que parecía… preocupado. Lucy dio un suspiro antes de relatar la historia.

-Un día, después de su trabajo, mi padre regresaba a casa. En una esquin cuadras de casa, se topó con el cuerpo inconsciente de tres niños. Un niño pelinegro que llevaba en su brazo a un niño peliceleste y en su espalda a una niña albina. Mi padre vio los golpes que tenían en la cabeza y que sangraban, los cogió como pudo y los llevo rápido a casa –Lucy bajo la cabeza, ocultando su vista, tomo una bocanada de aire y continuo-. Ese día llovía, cuando mi padre llego, Juvia y yo salimos a recibirlo… pero lo vimos cargando a esos niños. Él me entrego a Happy, y me pidió que lo llevara a mi habitación, lo cambiara y curara sus heridas, lo cual hizo de inmediato. Charle fue atendida por Juvia, y a Lili lo atendió mi padre porque presentaba más heridas. Lue…

-¡¿Por qué no los llevaron al hospital?! –pregunto exaltado Natsu, interrumpiendo a Lucy.

-¡No la interrumpas! –espeto Erza-. ¡Deja que cuente cómo pasaron las cosas! ¡O sino, yo te…!

-¡No! Está bien Erza, él tiene razón, debimos llevarlos a un hospital. Pero, tenían fiebre, y necesitaban atención rápida, llevarlos a un hospital hubiera sido un camino largo, tal vez no sobrevivirían. Por eso, mi padre decidió atenderlos en casa.

-Aun… ¿a pesar de no conocerlos? –pregunto Gray.

-Sí, eso no le importaba a mi padre, ni a mí, ni siquiera a Juvia. Solo queríamos ayudarlos, después ya les preguntaríamos quienes eran y si podríamos ayudarlos en algo más.

-Ya veo, gracias por eso… pero, ¿qué paso cuando se levantaron? –pregunto Jellal.

-Ellos se mostraban confundidos. Les preguntamos sus nombres, pero no recordaban nada, absolutamente nada. Mi padre al ver esto, decidió que los cuidáramos por unos días, hasta que pudieran recordar algo que nos permitiera encontrar a sus padres. Pa…

-Un momento –la interrumpió Natsu-. Si no me equivoco, pasaron sus fotos en las noticias dándolos por muertos. ¿Qué no los vieron?

-No contábamos con tele, para ese entonces. Solo escuchábamos sobre el accidente, por lo que comentaba la gente.

-¿Y cómo se enteraron de sus nombres? –pregunto Gajeel.

-Pasamos como dos semanas sin saber nada de ellos. Pero una mañana Happy bajo diciendo haber tenido un sueño raro, donde una mujer le decía _"Happy, ven"_. Desde eso, él quiso que lo llamáramos así. Con Charle ocurrió algo similar, solo que ella soñaba con una niña de dulce voz, y cada que se levantaba lloraba. Lili, por el contrario, tenía pesadias. El siempre veía a un niño de cabellos negros perseguirle y gritarle _"Corre Lili, porque si te atrapo te mato"_, eso le hacía difícil dormir.

-¡Oh! Ahora que me acuerdo, eso fue lo último que le dije –comentó Gajeel, ganándose una mirada enfadada de las chicas-. Es que ese día, Lili había roto mi consola de juegos, lo perseguí por toda la casa, pero él se escapó, porque ya era hora de clases –se excusó nervioso.

Todos pensaban sobre lo dicho hasta ahora. De pronto, Natsu alzó la mano derecha, agitándola estrepitosamente. Lucy no entendía. Erza, por su parte no le prestaba atención, ya que estaba embobada viendo a Jellal pensar. Había que admitir que se veía realmente guapo.

-Natsu, ¿ocurre algo? –pregunto Lucy.

-Tengo una pregunta –contesto.

-No estamos en clases, puedes hablar libremente –secundo Lucy.

-¡Yosh! Ahí te va –Natsu bajo su brazo y respiro profundamente, ganándose la atención de todos los presentes- ¡¿POR QUÉ HAPPY TE DICE LUCY-NEE?! ¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡YO SOY SU HERMANO! ¡NO ES JUSTO!

Natsu hizo un berrinche. A todos les resbalo una gota al estilo anime. Lucy forzó una sonrisa, pero fue Erza quien lo calló. De un coscorrón en la cabeza. Lo que dejo a Natsu calladito como un angelito.

-Bueno, eso se debe a que… um…verán. Luego de que supiéramos como llamarlos, no sé cómo, pero mi padre logro matricularlos en la primaria Blue Pegasus. Pasaron unos meses, y mi papa sufrió un… él… –la voz de Lucy se cortó, temblaba ligeramente y empuñaba sus manos en su regazo-. Él tuvo un accidente, donde… falleció.

Natsu sintió un piquete en el corazón, ya que recordaba haber insultado a su padre, él no tenía ni idea de que estaba muerto. Natsu frunció los ceños, desde que llevaba contando la historia, en ningún momento había mencionado a su madre, y eso fue lo que noto Natsu. "¿Estará muerta? ", pensó.

-Lucy, ¿cuántos años tenías? –pregunto Gray.

-Doce.

Los cuatro chicos se sorprendieron de que a tan corta edad haya perdido a su padre.

-¿Juvia también? –volvió a preguntar. Lucy solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿tu madre cuido de todos ustedes? –Lucy negó con la cabeza a la pregunta de Jellal–. Que, ¿acaso los abandono?

Una lagrima se deslizo por el rostro de Lucy. Erza se acercó a ella y le paso un brazo por sus hombros para brindarle confianza.

-E-ella murió cuando tenía siete años –dijo con la voz rota-. Solo éramos los niños, Juvia y yo.

La confesión hizo sentir a todos lastima por ella, y a la vez admiración, de que haya podido sobrellevar su situación.

-¿Cómo pudieron sobrevivir sin contar con ninguno de los dos? –pregunto Gajeel.

-Un amigo de mi padre nos ayudó. Ya que mi padre, lo había salvado de que las cajas cayeran encima de él, fue por ese accidente que murió, pero el señor se sintió culpable y nos brindó apoyo económico y ofreció un empleo en la lavandería de su esposa.

-Cierto, fue en ese lugar donde nos conocimos –comento Erza.

-Sí, luego ustedes se mudaron con nosotras y los niños. Ellos se acostumbraron rápido a vivir con nosotras cuatro, nos tomamos cariño y nos hicimos una familia. Por eso es que nos dicen hermanas.

Lucy sonrió, siendo acompañada por Erza. El f4, no tenía idea de lo que iban a hacer, saber que los niños no recordaban nada disminuía las posibilidades de regresar con ellos, además la noticia de que estas cuatro chicas se llevaban bien con ellos, era reconfortante. Pero aun así, sólo les quedaba esperar a que ellos pudieran recordar algo.

-Chicas –hablo Jellal-. ¿Ustedes nos podrían informar si los niños recuerdan algo?

Esa pregunta desconcertó a las chicas, pero Gray, Gajeel y Natsu, sabían a lo que se refería, por lo que esperaron la respuesta de Lucy o Erza.

-Por supuesto, si notamos algún cambio en ellos se lo haremos saber –respondió Erza.

-Espero que cuiden bien de Lili –dijo Gajeel, algo resentido.

-Pues… am… pobre de ustedes si le pasa algo a Happy –amenazo Natsu.

-Erza, te encargo a Charle –dijo Jellal, sonrojando a la Scarlet.

Las chicas asintieron con la cabeza. Justo en ese momento Happy, paso por encima de Natsu para abrazar a Lucy. Estaba temblando de miedo. Charle venia acercándose gritando, con una flor destrozada en sus manos.

-¡HAPPY! ¡MIRA LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI FLOR! ¡ERA LA QUE LE IBA A REGALAR A ERZA-NEE! –gritaba Charle.

Charle quería machacar a Happy pero era detenida por Levy. Happy abrazaba más fuerte a Lucy, escondiendo la cabeza en sus pechos. Cosa que en cierto grado, causo envidia en Natsu.

-Ya Charle, podrás conseguirme otra –opino Erza.

-Pero me pase mucho rato escogiendo esa –dijo Charle al borde de las lágrimas.

-Happy, ¿por qué rompiste la flor de Charle? –regaño Lucy al peliceleste.

-¡Yo no lo hice apropósito! Lili me perseguía, y no me fije en Charle, y termine cayendo encima de ella, así fue como destroce la flor –se excusaba el pequeño-. El culpable es… ¡Lili! –señalo al pelinegro que venía acercándose cogido de la mano con Juvia.

Todos voltearon a ver a los recién llegados. Gray se fijó en las manos unidas de ellos, y, aun que parezca imposible, sintió molestia al ver aquello.

-¿Por qué todos miran a Juvia? –pregunto extrañada.

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunto Lili.

-¡Tú destrozaste la flor de Charle! –acuso Happy.

Pero recibió un coscorrón, por parte de Charle, que se había liberado de Levy, en el momento en que ella también miro a donde apuntaba Happy.

-Tanto tú, como Lili son los culpables. Ahora, no sé de dónde, pero me consiguen una flor igual a la que tenía. Entendido –sentencio.

-¡Aye sir! –exclamaron ambos niños.

Ya que, había veces en que Charle daba tanto miedo como Erza. Las chicas, sonrieron, porque esa no era la primera vez que Charle actuaba así. Los chicos, por su parte, estaban sorprendidos, ya que notaron que todos parecían una… familia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**ESE MISMO DÍA EN LA NOCHE…**

Después de pasar la tarde en el primer picnic que organizaron, y que contó con la presencia inesperada de los f4, regresaban a casa. Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Erza, Charle, Happy y Lili, ingresaban a su cómoda casa. Todos se fueron directo a bañar, después de tanto tiempo, tenían un baño colectivo.

Se habían divertido en la tarde. Jugaron, hicieron equipos, chicas contra chicos, y, aunque con pena, ganaron los chicos. Luego de jugar, comieron, invitaron de su merienda a los f4, porque había comida suficiente para todos. Estuvieron descansando, riendo con los chistes que contaban Happy y Natsu. Sufrieron un poco, ya que Gajeel canto.

Y al comenzar el atardecer, alistaron sus cosas para retirarse. Fueron llevados en la limusina de los f4. Y en el camino, una pregunta se le escapó a Juvia, que al ser contestada, dejo con boca abierta a las chicas. ¡El f4 había reservado todo el parque! Por eso no se vio a ninguna otra persona aparte de ellas y los niños.

Fueron dejados en la puerta del jardín. Se despidieron y el f4, partió. Y ahora se encontraban terminando el baño. Ese día, había sido lleno de sorpresas, y muy divertido.

Levy y Lucy, cocinaron la cena. Al ser servida, todos comieron. Cuando terminaron, los niños se fueron derechito a la cama, porque estaban exhaustos. Mientras que las chicas se reunieron en la sala.

-Juvia quiere saber sobre qué conversaron con el f4 –dijo Juvia, haciendo un puchero.

-Les explicamos sobre cómo llegamos a conocerlos, y también les contamos que sufrían de pérdida de memoria–respondió Lucy.

-Entonces, ellos se los llevaran. Digo, pues son sus parientes, ¿no? –espeto Levy.

-Por el momento no, nos los encargan, pero pidieron que si recordaban algo se los hagamos saber –informo Erza.

En ese momento el timbre sonó. Lucy que estaba más cerca, fue a abrir. Lucy, tomo el pomo, lo giro. Pero la puerta fue empujada, y a Lucy la estampó en la pared. Una mujer entro sin ser invitada, camino por el pasillo como si de su casa se tratase.

-¡Oiga, espere! –exclamo Lucy, siguiendo a la señora.

Erza, volteo al escuchar el grito de Lucy, y en el umbral de la entrada a la sala vio a una señora, de edad, con los cabellos rosas en un moño sujetado por palitos chinos. Vestía un traje, blusa color crema con un pantalón de vestir negro, y encima llevaba un saco de piel sintética.

-¿Dónde está? –pregunto, mirando toda la sala.

-¿Dónde está quién? –pregunto Levy confundida.

-Charle, donde tienen a mi hija –exigió.

-¡¿Usted es la madre de Charle?! –exclamo sorprendida Juvia.

La señora, fulmino con la mirada a Juvia, dejándola temblando. Luego sus ojos violetas examinaron cada parte de la sala. Sus labios se fruncieron, en un gesto de asco.

-No puedo creer que hayan tenido viviendo a mi hija aquí –dijo la mujer-. En esta casa de… pobres –soltó la última palabra con sorna.

Las chicas se molestaron con lo que dijo la señora. Y por muy madre de Charle que era, ellas no permitirían que insultara su hogar.

-Escuche, señora. Usted es la madre de Charle, ¿verdad? No sé qué clase de persona es, que ni permiso pidió para entrar. Además, insulta esta humilde casa. Ahora si me disculpa, me gustaría que se retire –dijo seria Erza.

La mujer miro de reojo a Erza, y como si ella no hubiera hablado, camino a un sillón y tomo asiento. Se cruzó de brazos y piernas, mirando a Erza retadoramente. Erza, se puso roja de rabia, fue detenida por Levy y Juvia, para que no saltara y atacara a esa mujer. Lucy se acercó ella, para tratar de conversar y para pedirle una explicación por su visita.

-Disculpe, pero… ¿me podría decir su nombre? –pregunto amablemente la rubia.

-Polushika McGarden –respondió sin emociones.

-Mucho gusto –Lucy forzó una sonrisa-. Usted es la madre de Charle, me gustaría decirle que ella no se encuentra bien, sufre de amnesia, y no la recuerda, no recuerda nada de su pasado.

-Lo sé, me lo dijo Jellal –agacho la cabeza cubriendo sus ojos con su flequillo-. Solo quiero verla –su voz se suavizo-. Yo, de verdad, creí que estaba muerta. Y… ahora que me entere que esta con vida, no pude esperar a verla.

-La entiendo, pero comprenderá su situación. Les prometimos a los chicos que si notábamos algún cambio se lo haríamos saber. Tenga paciencia. Solo eso le pido –dijo Lucy, a suplica.

Polushika, se giró a encarar a la chica, y gritarle por semejante barbaridad que acababa de decir. Pero se quedó quieta al observar el rostro de la joven. Sus cabellos rubios, sus ojos chocolates.

"Layla", pensó.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunto.

-Lucy Heartfilia –respondió la rubia.

La mujer abrió grande los ojos. Pero al segundo los frunció. Jellal ya le había contado, todo lo que le dijeron acerca de como encontraron a los niños. Y él menciono una parte, dijo que Lucy no sabía como pero su padre los había matriculado en una primaria. Eso era imposible si no se contaba con documentación. A menos de que cierta persona ayudara a Jude Heartfilia. Una persona que era su mejor amigo.

-Igneel… -murmuro furiosa la mujer.

Se levantó. Y las chicas se quedaron quietas, incluso Erza. Levy y Juvia, suspiraron cansadas por haber tenido que detener a la Scarlet.

-¿Puedo confiar en ustedes? –pregunto Polushika.

Las chicas se extrañaron, pero asintieron con la cabeza. Polushika saco un cheque de su bolsillo, también un lapicero, y apunto una cantidad enorme de yenes. Las chicas vieron sus intenciones, y cuando les acerco el cheque ellas se negaron rotundamente a agarrarlo.

-Acéptenlo, así le darán todo lo que quiera mi Charle –insistió.

-Descuide tiene lo necesario, así que no hace falta –dijo Lucy.

-No necesitamos dinero –espeto Levy.

-No es necesario tantos lujos, a Charle le encanta lo simple y sencillo, Juvia le enseño a valorar las cosas por su valor simbólico no por lo linda que sea –dijo la Loxar sonriendo.

-Guárdese ese cheque para alguien que de verdad lo necesite, ya que aquí no hace falta –opino Erza.

La mujer sonrió, entendiendo la humildad de las cuatro jóvenes. Se guardó el pedazo de papel, y salió de esa casa con un rumbo fijo.

Matar a Igneel.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Igneel se encontraba en su oficina, dentro de su mansión. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Hace un momento había venido Natsu, feliz y sonriente con la noticia de que había encontrada a Happy. Alboroto un rato su oficina, luego se fue a su cuarto.

Ahora él se encontraba acomodando algunos documentos que había desacomodado su, de nuevo, hiperactivo hijo.

La puerta fue abierta bruscamente. Y en el umbral de la puerta se podía ver a una mujer de cabellos rosas, con una chaqueta de piel. Aunque lo más notoria era el brillo de furia en sus ojos.

Igneel alzo la mano para saludarla. Pero la mujer corrió hasta su escritorio y estampó las manos sobre él. Desacomodando los documentos que había logrado reacomodar.

-Y eso que me faltaba poco… -murmuro molesto Igneel.

-Maldito. Desgraciado… ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE?! –grito furiosa.

-Yo también quiero oír esa respuesta –dijo una tercera voz.

Y desde la puerta se venía acercando un señor, de unos cincuenta años. Con el cabello negro, amarrado en una coleta. Traía puesto un traje gris, terno y pantalón, con una camisa blanca. Y su corbata plateada con adornos negros.

-Vaya, pero si son Metalicana y Polushika. ¡Y en mi oficina! ¿Hace cuánto que no nos reuníamos? –pregunto al aire.

-Basta de tu nostalgia, y responde la maldita pregunta –dijo molesto el pelinegro.

-¿Por dónde quieren que comience? –pregunto desinteresado.

-Qué te parece por… ¿desde cuándo sabias que nuestros hijos estaban vivos? –dijo con ironía Polushika.

-Dos semanas después de que supuestamente murieran –respondió dejando sorprendidos a los visitantes.

-¿Y no nos dijiste nada? –pregunto rabioso Metalicana.

-No. Jude me comentó sobre su pérdida de memoria, y me pidió que no les dijera nada, hasta que ellos recordaran algo. Le permití el acceso a los documentos de los niños, para que pudieran estudiar.

-¡Lo sabía! Sabía que solo tú pudiste haberlo ayudado –dijo Polushika, aun molesta.

-Pero, de ahí paso lo de su accidente, y su muerte.

-¿Por qué no los recogiste? Sabías que esas chicas, eran muy niñas, como para cuidar de tres niños. Qué tal si les ocurría algo –dijo Metalicana algo preocupado.

-Lo hice. Cuando ellos estaban en el hospital esperando a las chicas que habían ido a comprar. Me acerque a ellos y les conté quien era, y quienes eran ellos, pero… les dio un ataca, comenzó a dolerles la cabeza. Así que fueron rápidamente atendidos. Le pregunte al doctor que pasaba, y él me dijo que su pérdida de memoria era a largo plazo. Me dijo que necesitaban de, por lo menos, 5 o 6 años para que puedan recordar algo, de lo contrario su cerebro no resistiría. Ya que presentaban lesiones graves en esa zona del cerebro.

-Oh, ya veo. Amnesia convulsiva –espeto Polushika.

-Bueno, ¿algo más que desean saber? –pregunto Igneel.

-Sí, ¿por qué no nos cuenta que fue lo que paso con Jude y su hija? –pregunto Polushika, ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de Igneel, y una sorprendida por parte de Metalicana.

-Eso, es una historia larga –se excusó Igneel.

-Descuida no tengo nada que hacer –comento Polushika.

-Yo tampoco, y esa historia creo que me interesara –agrego Metalicana.

Igneel, suspiro antes de relatar la historia de su amigo Jude Heartfilia…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, 6 AM…**

El timbre de la casa de las chicas sonaba estruendosamente. Despertando a todos los miembros que Vivian en ella. Juvia cansada, y enfadada. Salió de su habitación. Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta. Las demás chicas salieron también de su habitación. Erza con un bate en la mano, para castigar al idiota que la haya levantado tan temprano.

Los niños también salieron, sobándose sus ojitos, adormilados. Al bajar se encontraron con tipos trajeados llevándose a las chicas. El sueño se les fue de golpe. Y corrieron a liberarlas. Pero también fueron cogidos y llevados dentro de una limusina.

Erza, al ver que se llevaban a los niños se enfadó mas. Voto su bate, y saco un palo de metal de debajo del sillón. Pero cuando iba a golpear a un señor contraje, este le mostro un papel. Ella dudosa lo cogió y leyó.

"_Hola Erza, perdón si es muy temprano, pero estas invitada a Paradise resorts. Los niños y tus amigas también pueden venir. No tardes, ansió verte._

_Atte. Jellal."_

Erza se sonrojo. Al terminar de leer la nota, comenzó a murmurar incoherencias. Pero el grito de Lucy la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Alto chicas! –grito, logrando que todas pararan-. Nos han invitado a un día en Paradise resorts. No nos harán daño.

-Ya veo –comento Lucy.

-No deberíamos subir a cambiarnos, no creo que debamos ir en piyamas –dijo Levy.

-Descuiden, se les proporcionara ropa –dijo un hombre, con un chinchón en la frente y los lentes mal acomodados.

-Y el instituto, hoy tenemos clases. Juvia no quiere faltar a ninguna –dijo preocupada Juvia.

-Descuide eso ya está arreglado -dijo otro hombre, con pero aspecto que el anterior.

Los ojos de Erza brillaron. Voto a todos afuera, cogió a las chicas, y las subió a la limusina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**MAS TARDE, 10 AM…**

-¡Mira! ¡Ya llegaron! –exclamo Natsu, señalando las puertas, por donde venían ingresando las chicas con los niños.

Natsu, miro detenidamente a Lucy, que llevaba un short, más diminuto que el de ayer. Además traía un polo de tela casi transparente por el que se podía ver su bikini rojo. Happy, estaba cogido de su mano, este traía un polo con la cara de un gato, y cogía una pelota con el mismo dibujo.

Gajeel, también se embobo al ver a Levy, con un short, su cabello revuelto, y esa blusa de magas sueltas. La hacían ver rebelde.

Gray, no aparto su vista de Juvia. Quien traía una falda corta, con un polo de mangas caídas. Su cabello suelto en hondas, como la anterior vez. Pero se molestó al verla cogida de la mano de Lili.

Jellal, por su parte, babeaba por una Erza, con un blusa corta de tiras, y un MINI short. Que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Ella iba acompañada de charle, que estaba con un sombrero rosa y una graciosas gafas amarillas.

Las chicas llegaron hasta ellos, y se detuvieron.

-Buenos días –saludaron todas.

-Buenos días para ustedes también –dijeron al unísono todos los chicos.

-Bueno, bienvenidos a Paradise resort, una de las propiedades de Natsu –comento Jellal-. Así que tienen, todo el día para divertirse.

-¡Aye! –exclamaron las chicas junto a los niños.

Erza jalo a Jellal y se lo llevo a la piscina. Charle se fue a explorar sola el lugar. Levy y Juvia se fueron con Lili, atrás de ella. Gajeel y Gray al ver eso, las siguieron. Happy, vio a lo lejos un tobogán, y jalando se llevó a Lucy.

-Me dejaron solo –comento Natsu, al ver que no había nadie con él.

Natsu, se fue tras de Lucy y Happy. A pesar de no ser invitado.

-¡Esperame Lucy! –grito.

La chica volteo. Y Happy hizo lo mismo. Vieron como el pelirosa se acercaba, y cuando estaba por llegar a ellos, se tropezó… cayendo encima de Lucy y llevándosela consigo al piso.

Para cuando abrió los ojos. Solo vio el rostro sonrojado de Lucy, cosa que también lo sonrojo, iba a levantarse, pero sintió algo suave en su mano. Apretó, y la chica se quejó. Lucy al sentir lo que Natsu hiso. Al toque lo empujo y se levantó, nerviosa.

Happy que había observado todo, frunció los ceños y fulmino con la mirada a Natsu. "te descubrí", pensó.

-Lucy-nee, puedo hablar con ese –señalo a Natsu.

Lucy asintió con la cabeza, aun sonrojada. Y para darles privacidad, y de paso reponerse se adelantó al tobogán, dejándolos solos. Cuando Lucy, se hubo ido.

-Ya te descubrí, no me engañas –apunto a Natsu-. Sé cuál es tu plan, y te adelanto que no funcionara.

Natsu, abrió grande los ojos. "Me descubrió, sabe lo que intento, sabe que quiero acercarme a él", pensó preocupado.

-Entonces, no tengo que decírtelo. Pero dime porque no funcionara, si lo intento, tal vez lo consiga –declaro confiado, ya que Natsu, sabía ganarse amigos, como enemigos.

-No funcionara. Yo me encargare de proteger a los grandes y suaves pechos de Lucy-nee, de tipos pervertidos como tú –volvió a apuntó a Natsu-. Así que ni lo intentes.

Natsu desencajo la cara. Happy estaba muy confundido, pero…

"Me llamo pervertido", pensó Natsu, apenado.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado. ¿review? Bueno, eso sera a su juicio. **

**Ahora, los adelantos para el proximo cap: en el proximo cap, veremos como fue el dia en Paradise resort. ademas de que las chicas seran invitadas al cumple de Mira. veremos a Laxus en escena y al maestro, ademas de Ever y Elfman.**

**Kyaaa! sera emocionante.**

**Nos leemos. Syonara mina ;)**

**Ya, en serio, muchas disculpas. Madisuky, se siente fatal, por haber tardado TTT_TTT**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHICOS LO SIENTO! Meresco cualquier castigo, latigasos, puñetes (creoq ue exagero jejej) bueno, la verdad es que lo siento tanto por demorar, es que aparte de preparar la fiesta de mi promo, me enferme, y para colmo tuve una `pelea con SEÑORITA INSPIRACION, que se largo y me dejo sola. T.T, sufri tanto... Pero al final decidio regresar, y gracias a ella termine de escribir el nuevo cap. Asi que mejor no los entretengo y a leer...  
**

**Los personajes son de Mashima-sama...**

* * *

**Hanna yori dango**

**Capítulo 13: EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE MIRAJANE… **

-Vaya –susurro Lucy.

Estaba sorprendida, de que todos hayan coincidido en ir a la misma piscina. Por el camino izquierdo venían llegando Jellal y Erza. Mientras que por el derecho, Lili, Charle, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel y Gray.

-Al parecer a todos nos interesa el tobogán –murmuro Charle, mientras se acercaba a Lucy.

Charle y el resto del grupo, se acercaron a la rubia, al igual que el par de la izquierda. Una vez estuvieron juntos…

-¿Dónde está Happy? –pregunto Charle.

-Se quedó conversando con Natsu –respondió Lucy.

-¡¿Con Natsu?! –grito Gajeel.

Lucy asintió con la cabeza, cosa que hizo que Gajeel se rodeara de un aura deprimente. Pero el grupo le restó importancia, ya que a espaldas de Lucy, se venían acercando los mencionados. Happy, caminaba serio, unos pasos más adelante que Natsu, quien venia encorvado y rodeado de un aura deprimente.

-¡Charle, Lili, vamos a deslizarnos por el tobogán con Lucy-nee, Erza-nee, Juvia-nee y Levy-nee! –exclamo Happy una vez estuvo en el grupo.

La albina asintió, Lili y las chicas también. Ellos partieron rumbo al tobogán, estaban cerca, cuando una dulce voz infantil llamaba a Charle. Todos divisaron, el camino por el que habían venido Happy, Lucy y Natsu. Ahí, podían ver a una niña de cabellos azules marinos acercarse corriendo.

Cuando llego se detuvo junto a Jellal, a quien le sonrió. Jellal devolvió la sonrisa, cogió su mano, y la acerco a las chicas.

-Chicas, niños. Ella es Wendy Marvel, mi prima –la presento Jellal.

La niña, hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo. Charle, se quedó observando a la niña, sentía que la conocía de algún lugar, pero no recordaba de dónde. Las cuatro chicas, sabían que ella era la hermana de Charle, por lo que tenían que buscar un acercamiento entre ellas, a ver si así Charle lograba recordar algo. Eso sería un gran avance.

-Wendy-chan, ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros? –pregunto Lucy.

Wendy se mostró sorprendida, miro a Jellal, pidiendo permiso, él solo asintió. Wendy sonrió, y asintió feliz. Las chicas, sonrieron, y los niños también. Jellal se retiró y dejo a Wendy con las chicas.

Erza se encargó de presentarlos a todos. Los niños se mostraron amigables para con su nueva amiga. Cuando Charle se acercó a presentarse con ella, Wendy se esforzó por no lanzase contra ella, abrazarla y llorar, diciéndole lo mucho que la extrañó. Después de eso, todo fue normal, ya que pudo controlarse.

Así, todos se encaminaron al tobogán, rodeando la piscina. Al llegar a las escaleras. Decidieron poner sus cosas, en las bancas que estaban cerca. Ahí dejaron sus cosas, también las ropas que se sacaron para quedar en ropa de baño.

Happy fue el primero en correr a la escalera y subir. A él le siguieron Lili, Charle y Wendy. Luego, fue el turno de las chicas, encabezadas por Erza y al final una, algo miedosa, Lucy, quien odiaba las alturas, y a quien el tobogán le producía cierta desconfianza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Para cuando Jellal llego con los chicos, él pudo ver como las chicas y los niños se acercaban a unas bancas, cerca de las escaleras del tobogán y dejaban sus cosas. Luego Happy, rápidamente se quitaba su polo, y se quedaba con su short, y corría a las escaleras.

Charle, Lili y Wendy, fueron los siguientes en quedarse en traje de baño y seguir a Happy. Luego fue el turno de las chicas, y eso dejo con la boca abierta, no solo a Jellal, sino a todo el f4.

Erza, lleva un bikini negro de dos piezas. Lucy, uno igual pero en rojo. Levi, también traía uno así, de color verde con manchas negras. Y, el de Juvia era morado con flores blancas. Las chicas se fueron entre risas a las escaleras del tobogán.

Happy ya se había bajado, y ahora salía de la piscina para una nueva ronda. Pero al ver a los chicos ahí, parados y estáticos, se acercó a ellos. Ninguno pestañaba, ni mostraba estar vivo, solo tenían los ojos abiertos y la baba cayendo, y miraban un punto fijo. Happy se acercó a Gajeel, que era el más cerca, se puso a su lado, y trato de localizar que era lo que veía.

Happy solo veía la plataforma que daba a la boca del tobogán para deslizarse. Ahí estaban paradas las chicas. Erza, gritaba algo que no escuchaba, a Lucy. Juvia parecía animar algo, y Levy sólo asentía con la cabeza… a Happy se le prendió el foco.

-¡Pervertidos! –les grito.

Los chicos pestañaron, despertando del momentáneo transe, y se fijaron en Happy, que estaba a un costado de ellos, con los cachetes inflados y haciendo un puchero.

-Estaban observando a mis hermanas –acuso Happy.

Los cuatro chicos, negaron con la cabeza, mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color rosa. Iban a defenderse, pero el grito de Lucy, hizo que todos miraran hacia donde se encontraban las chicas. Happy se dio cuenta de por qué había gritado, Lucy tenía miedo.

-¡Lucy-nee! ¡Es divertido, así que no tengas miedo! –le grito.

Natsu, al escuchar eso, se dio cuenta de que Lucy parecía tener miedo de deslizarse por el tobogán. Una idea cruzo su mente, y una sonrisa maligna se formó en su rostro.

"Prepárate Lucy, vamos a divertirnos", pensó Natsu.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**ESA MISMA NOCHE…**

La puerta de la casa fue abierta por Levy. Erza cargaba a Charle, entro y se fue directo a la habitación de los niños dejándola en su cama bien cubierta por la frazada. Lucy y Juvia hicieron, lo mismo con Happy y Lili.

Las cuatro chicas se juntaron en la sala. Cada una se ubicó en el lugar que más cómodo le parecía. Juvia opto por la alfombra a un lado del sillón donde estaba echada Lucy. Erza se mantuvo de pie a un costado de la puerta, apoyada en la pared. Levy, solo tomo asiento en el sillón libre frente a Erza.

-Lu-chan, ¿todavía sigues molesta? –pregunto Levy.

Y, desde que se echó en el sofá, Lucy no paraba de murmurar algo incomprensible de lo que se podía rescatar un: "lo mato… idiota… está muerto… no lo quiero ver… lo odio". Eso era todo lo que se podía comprender. Por eso Levy había hecho la pregunta que, Lucy no había escuchado.

-Lucy-chan –llamo Juvia moviéndola un poco.

Lucy, pareció despertar de su trance, parpadeo, se sentó en el sillón, y se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero, con los ceños fruncidos, en conclusión estaba molesta.

-Vamos Lucy. No fue para tanto… estas siendo exagerada –comento Erza.

-¡¿Qué estoy exagerando?! –pregunto histérica-. ¡Casi muero en ese maldito tobogán!

-Ya Lucy-chan. Si no querías bajar debiste decírselo a Natsu-kun –trato de calmarla Juvia.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Si el muy idiota, me agarro de la cintura y me metió en el tobogán!

-Lu-chan, mírale el lado bueno… ¡Te deslizaste por el tobogán!… ¡y estas con vida! –dijo Levy alegre.

-Y no fue solo una. Sino que once veces más –comento Erza, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Malas –murmuro Lucy-. ¿Por qué no lo detuvieron? Ustedes saben que no me gustan los toboganes.

-Juvia te veía muy feliz, por eso no detuvo a Natsu-kun.

-Sí Lu-chan. Sonreías.

-Se te veía muy feliz Lucy, sonreías más que de costumbre –agrego Erza, dándole una mirada cálida.

¿Sonreír? ¿Feliz?, eran las preguntas que se hacía Lucy. Ya que ella no recordaba que en ningún momento haya sonreído mientras Natsu la jalaba y la hacía bajar por el tobogán… ¿o si lo había hecho?

-Bueno, chicas. Creo que hoy fue un día muy divertido…

-¡SÍ! ¡Juvia paso todo el día con Gray-sama! –interrumpió Juvia a Erza.

A las tres chicas les resbalo una gota al estilo anime. "Esta emocionada", pensaron las tres, para luego pasar a reír alegres. Erza dejo de reír, y se concentró en mirar a Lucy. Por su mente pasaron los recuerdos de la conversación que tuvo con Jellal antes de llegar a la piscina con tobogán.

"_Desde que Lucy llego todo ha cambiado, incluso Natsu. Creo que al final terminaran juntos… Creo que Lucy nos regresara al antiguo Natsu… ¿No piensas lo mismo Erza?"_

"¿Natsu y Lucy juntos?", se preguntó mentalmente Erza. Erza sacudió su cabeza, alejando esas ideas, ya que consideraba imposible que Lucy, se enamore de alguien como Natsu. Imposible.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…**

-Mira, no creo que esto sea correcto.

Un joven alto y rubio, con una curiosa cicatriz de rayo en su ojo derecho. Alzo la mano y ondeo un montón de papeles al aire.

-Laxus, ten un poco de confianza en mí.

Una chica de cabellos albinos sonrió dulcemente al joven rubio, cogiendo los papeles de su mano.

-Confío en ti, solo que no me fio de tus decisiones.

-Ara, ¿y eso por qué?

-Quieres que te recuerde que fue lo que paso la…

-¡Ya entendí! –lo corto nerviosa-. Pero, esta vez lo tengo todo calculado.

Laxus alzo una ceja desconfiando de Mira. Suspiro, y siguió caminando por el pasillo. Estaban en el edificio 2B, ubicado a espaldas de la cafetería. Ambos jóvenes eran miembros del consejo estudiantil, y era a ese lugar al que se dirigían. Mirajane, saco su móvil y marco a _alguien_.

Mientras ella conversaba, Laxus se encargó de abrirle la puerta para que pase al salón, ya que ahí ellos comían su refrigerio a la hora del recesó. Mira guardo su móvil, entro, seguida de Laxus.

-¡Ves! Te dije que aceptarían –comento mientras ponía los papeles en una mesa.

La habitación era grande, de por lo menos 6x10. En las ventanas se veían finas cortinas, el piso era de mármol, y en el frente del salón una pizarra de todo el ancho de la pared. Frente a la pizarra estaba una mesa larga, con seis asientos. Y en el centro se ubicaban dos mesas más, puestas en horizontal, una de ellas con comida, y la otra basilla, pero puerta parta diez personas.

En el fondo había dos escritorios, ambos con computadoras. Y en una esquina cerca, de la pizarra estaba otra mesa, pero pequeña, donde Mira había puesto los papeles. Ella abrió un cajón y saco cuatro sobres rosas.

Se acercó a la mesa grande, y tomo asiento, donde decía: "presidenta del consejo estudiantil". Laxus se ubicó al costado izquierdo de ella, donde decía: "vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil".

-Entonces, ¿dijeron que iban a venir? –pregunto Laxus.

-No. Pero, ella me aseguro que las traería.

-Me rindo… -murmuro Laxus-. Solo esta vez dejare que te salgas con la tuya, ya que mañana es tu cumpleaños.

-Y hablando de cumpleaños… ¿Qué piensas regalarme? –pregunto con voz melosa.

-Eso es una sor-pre-sa –respondió Laxus acercándose a Mira.

-Amo las sorpresas –Mira sonrió pícaramente.

-Lo sé.

Laxus alzo con su mano derecha el rostro de Mirajane, y la beso dulcemente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**ESCALERAS DE EMERGENCIA, EDIFICIO 2A…**

-¡¿Qué hizo qué?! –pregunto alterada Lucy.

-No quiero repetirlo Lucy –murmuro bajo Loke.

Lucy, frunció los labios, en una expresión molesta. Se cruzó de brazos y pego su espalda a la pared. Estaba con Loke en las escaleras de emergencia, conversando. Loke le había contado lo que le había hecho el f4, y eso no le había gustado para nada.

-No puedo creer que te secuestraran. ¡Eso es un delito! –exclamo-. ¡Deberías denunciarlos! –recomendó Lucy.

-Sí, ¿y qué quieres que les diga? Que… el f4 me secuestro para quitarme información sobre un picnic que iban a organizar mis amigas –dijo irónico.

-Quita la ironía Loke. Aunque, tienes razón, dudo que te hagan caso.

-Aceptémoslo, ellos siempre hacen lo que quieren –dijo resignado-. Por cierto Lucy, cuéntame cómo resulto el picnic.

Lucy, lo miro sin comprender, pero cayó en cuenta de lo que le pedía. Pedía que le contara que paso ese día… Lucy comenzó a recordar las cosas sucedidas.

-Bueno… mmm… nos enteramos algo de los niños –comentó Lucy.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué cosa? –pregunto Loke.

-¿Puedes creer que Happy es hermano de Natsu?

-¿¡QUE?!

-Sí, además sabemos que Lili es el hermano de Gajeel, y que Charle es la hermana de Wendy y prima de Jellal.

-¡¿Wendy?! ¿Quién es Wendy?

-¡Ah! Cierto, tu no la conoces… Wendy es una niña que conocimos antes de entrar a Fairy Tail. Es más, gracias a ella ingresamos –dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

-No sé por qué, pero tienes la mala suerte de conocer a gente rara –murmuro para si Loke.

-¿Eso te incluye? –pregunto Lucy, ya que escucho lo dicho por Loke.

-Nop, yo soy genial y súper –dijo mientras acomodaba sus gafas.

Lucy rio ante el comentario. Loke también lo hizo. Pero toda risa paro, cuando la puerta fue abierta abruptamente. Y a través de esta paso Erza, seguida de Juvia y Levy.

-Al fin te encuentro, Lucy –dijo Erza.

-Erza-chan, ¿qué sucede? –preguntó Loke.

-Nada Loke. Solo necesitamos a Lucy por unos minutos –dijo calmada.

Lucy frunció los ceños, miro a Juvia, y vio que, tanto ella, como Levy, estaban confundidas. Regresó su vista a Erza y noto cierto aire de alegría en ella, pero… ¿alegría por qué?

-¿Paso algo Erza-chan? –pregunto Lucy.

-No, no pasó nada. Solo quiero que vengas conmigo -Erza cogió la mano de Lucy y la jalo-. Juvia. Levy –llamo desde la puerta.

-Con permiso Loke-kun –dijo Juvia antes de seguir a Erza.

-Nos vemos Loke –se despidió Levy.

Cuando todas hubieron desaparecido por la puerta. Loke se quedó mirando ahí. Pensativo.

-¿Qué sucede ahora? –pregunto al aire.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**SALÓN DEL CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL…**

-¡Si un hermano no le regala nada a su Nee-chan! ¡No es hombre! –grito un moreno con los brazos arriba.

-¡Quieres para con eso! –le grito una mujer de cabellos largos y marrón canela.

-Relájate Ever-chan. Él nunca cambiara –comento Mirajane.

-Sí, ese es el problema –dijo resignada Evergreen.

Evergreen suspiro, mientras colocaba los codos sobre la mesa y descansaba en sus manos su cabeza.

-¡Hey, tú! ¡Neandertal! ¿Sabes que regalo le llevaras a tu hermana? –pregunto Evergreen con una sonrisa de malicia.

-¿Eh? Pues… no –respondió el _neandertal._

-Entonces no eres un hombre –dijo con victoria.

El moreno se petrifico, había dado en el clavo y de paso roto el orgullo de aquel que se cree el hombre entre hombres.

-¿Elfman? ¿Estás bien? –pregunto Mira.

El mencionado, se encontraba en un rincón del salón hincando en el piso haciendo círculos en la pared rodeado de un aura completamente triste. Decaído. Ever, por un instante se sintió mal, sacudió su cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos.

-Ever, no le bajes los humos al pobre muchacho –comento Laxus-. Ya que… en el fondo te preocupa.

-¡Yo no…!

Fue cortada cuando la puerta sonó. Todos los presentes, en total cuatro, miraron a la puerta.

-Pase –dijo Mirajane.

La puerta fue abierta, y por ella ingresaron cuatro chicas.

-Ara, ara… Ya llegaron.

Mirajane se levantó de su sitio y se acercó a las chicas. Laxus observo aburrido como Mira daba la bienvenida a las chicas, y les presentaba a cada miembro del consejo estudiantil. Por otro lado, un recuperado Elfman, volvía a su asiento. Mientras Evergreen, clavaba su vista en la chica pelirroja del grupo que había ingresado.

"Erza Scarlet, la titania", pensó furica Evergreen.

-... y nosotros integramos el consejo estudiantil –termino de presentar Mira.

-Un placer –dijeron las cuatro al unísono, mientras se inclinaban a modo de saludo.

-Bueno, basta de formalismo. Erza, muchas gracias por haberlas traído –agradeció Mira.

-Etto… Mirajane-san, Juvia quiere saber para que nos mandó llamar. No será que… ¡Hicimos algo malo! –dijo Juvia pensando lo peor.

Lucy y Levy se asustaron, ¿qué habían hecho mal?, se preguntaban.

-No, para nada. Solo las llame para entregarles esto –Mira extendió cuatro sobres rosas-. Una invitación para mi fiesta de cumpleaños que será mañana en la noche, ahí especifica la hora.

Las chicas cogieron los sobres, y les echaron una ojeada rápida. Todas sonrieron ante la idea de ir a una fiesta. Pero había un detalle…

-¿Es una fiesta de gala? –pregunto Levy.

Mirajane asintió son una sonrisa. Las chicas, se deprimieron un poco. ¿Qué se suponía que usarían?

Lucy… no tenía ni un solo vestido de gala. Juvia… tenía el que le había regalado Gray, al menos podría ir con eso. Levy… no, ni un vestido, tenía que pensar en una solución. Erza… tenía un vestido negro en el rincón más oscuro de su armario, ¿le daría?

-Chicas espero verlas allá, no me fallen –comento Mirajane-. Porque si no… -su rostro se volvió sombrío, asustando a todos los presentes.

-Mi-Mira, creo que lo captaron –dijo nervioso Laxus.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A LA SALIDA…**

Levy iba de camino a las rejas, junto a Lucy y Juvia. Todas ellas pensaban para ver que usarían en la fiesta de Mira, y de paso, que regalo le llevarían.

"Si le pido dinero prestado a Gajeel… nah, él no me dará… pero, ¿Jet y Droy?... ¡Eso es! Ello me pueden prestar el necesario para un vestido, de ahí podría devolverles en cuotas…", pensaba Levy.

"¿Qué hare?... ¿comprarme un vestido?... ¿con que dinero? Si no tengo. A menos… que le pida prestado a alguien. ¿Quién podría ser?... Natsu… ¡No! ¡Ni muerta!... mmm… ¡Loke! Si, él es un buen amigo, seguro que me presta…", pensaba Lucy.

"¿Juvia no sabe si ponerse el vestido que Gray-sama le regalo?... Gray-sama dijo que le quedaba muy bonito a Juvia… Y si Juvia lo usa… ¡Gray-sama le pediría bailar a Juvia! Bailarían toda la noche, y en una canción de amor, Gray-sama le pediría a Juvia que sea su novia. Juvia diría que sí, y los dos serian felices para siempre…", pensaba Juvia (N/A: se salió del tema -_-)

-Chicas, ¿les pasa algo? –pregunto Loke.

Las tres, salieron de sus cavilaciones, regresando a la realidad. Delate de ellas estaban, Loke y Erza, ambos tenían una ceja alzada, ¿tan mala cara tenían?

-Es-estamos bien –dijo rápidamente Lucy.

-A-a Juvia n-no le pasa nada –dijo nerviosa.

-Te-tenemos que irnos, re-recuerden que en media hora debemos ir a trabajar pa-para los f4 –informo Levy.

-Cierto… ¡Qué hacen paradas, vámonos! –ordeno Erza al verlas paradas.

-Yo las alcanzo luego –dijo Lucy-. Tengo que conversar algo con Loke.

-¿Conmigo? –pregunto Loke, a lo que Lucy asintió–. Está bien.

-No te demores mucho, ¿eh? Lu-chan –cometo picartona Levy.

Juvia se rio, discretamente. Lucy se sonrojo, y Loke no capto nada de lo que dijo. Erza, sonrió, también consiente de lo que le quiso decir Levy.

-Nos vemos –se despidió Erza, siendo seguida de Levy y Juvia.

Lucy, las vio partir. Y suspiro, para cuando doblaron la esquina. Loke la miro curioso, "¿qué quiere conversar conmigo?", se pregunto mentalmente.

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres conversar conmigo? –pregunto Loke.

-Loke –Lucy se acercó a él, y lo miro a los ojos-. ¡Por favor préstame dinero! –exclamó al borde del llanto.

A Loke le resbalo una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Luego, se rio por la expresión que ponía Lucy, parecía una niña.

-Claro Lucy.

-¿En serio? –pregunto Lucy, sorprendida.

"Y yo creía que tenía que suplicar", pensó Lucy aliviada.

-Con una condición –dijo Loke, bajando de las nubes a la rubia-. Quiero que vayas conmigo.

-¿Ir? ¿A dónde?

-Pues a la fiesta de Mira. Para eso quieres el dinero, ¿no? Para que te compres un vestido.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Deberías saber qué piensas en voz alta.

Lucy, se sonrojo, ella no lo sabía. Olvido eso, y se fue a abrazar a Loke, aceptando la bondad de este. Sí, podría ir a la fiesta de Mirajane.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, EN LA NOCHE…**

-¡Nos vemos Levy-nee, Juvia-nee, Erza-nee y Lucy-nee! –se despidieron los niños.

-¡Oye Loke! ¡Queremos a Lucy-nee antes de las doce! –gritaron al mismo tiempo Happy y Lili.

-Ay pero que aguafiestas –murmuro Charle.

Ellos se quedaron en la ventana hasta que vieron desaparecer las chicas en el carro, y al carro en la esquina.

-¿Quieren jugar monopolio? –pregunto Happy.

-_Gee-hee_, ¿quieres perder de nuevo Happy? –pregunto Lili.

-Estos no aprende –susurro Charle, para luego reír maniáticamente-. ¡Se arrodillaran ante mí! Muajajjajaja.

-¡No, esta vez no perderé! –exclamo Happy.

-¡Charle, serás tú quien se arrodille! –exclamó Lili.

_**30 MINUTOS DESPUÉS…**_

-Charle nos venció –susurro Lili, arrodillado.

-Aye… -susurro Happy en la misma posición.

-Siendo dos contra uno.

-Aye…

-¡¿Cómo paso?!

-¡No lo sé! ¡Aye!

* * *

**Y... ¿Les gusto? Espero que si. pues, me mate por escribirlo, gracias a que SEÑORITA INSPIRACION se largo.**

**Creo que fue el unico cap, donde la inspiracion se me esfumo, saben creo que fue culpa de la presion por mi fiesta de promo. Pero ya que paso, no voy a tener inconvenientes. Ahora basta de mi, a lo que nos interesa...**

**¿Qe pasara en la fiesta? ¿Como reaccionara Natsu al ver que Lucy es la pareja de Loke? Esperen el proximo cap!**

**PD: NaLu-Chan tienes razon es Marvel, solo que me confundi, jeje ya sabes, errores de escritura. !lo siento!**

**Sayonara mina... nos leemos.**

**Y de veras que lo siento :(**


	14. Chapter 14

**HI MINNA LOS HE EXTRAÑADO UN MONTON... minna, se que me deben de odiar y lo entiendo, pero escuchen mis razones (leanlas)**

**1:me mate estudiando, dejando de lado muchas cosas para ingresar a la universidad... Y LO LOGRE , mis sacrificios valieron la pena.**

**2:cuando termine, quise escribir, pero el cap, seria mas largo de lo previsto, y no pude avanzar mucho, ya que se necesitaba todo un shunto de papeles para matricularme y estube ande que ande.**

**3:me pusieron vacunas en cada brazo, me sacaron sangre, y se me hincho, no las pude mover por dos dias, me sentia manca. JUE HORRIBLE, JUE HORRIBEL.**

**esas son mis razones, pero alegrense, mis padres por ingresar me pusieron internet, sip, Madisuky ya tine inter. Ahora me pondre al dia con los cap que me faltan de mis historias favoritas :) bueno no los entrtengo deben querer leer el cap. A LEER!**

**Los personajes son de Mashima-sama (Todavia estoy furiosa con el por que cancelaron el anime buuuuuu)**

* * *

**Hanna yori dango**

**Capítulo 14: ¿LISSANA?**

-¡Ten Mira-sama! –exclamaron las _bellezas_ de Fairy Tail.

Ginger, Miranda y Sunny, extendían tres cajas del mismo tamaño, cada uno forrado por un papel de regalo, de diferente color, y con un moño. Cabe decir, que las sonrisas en el rostro de estas tres muchachas era absoluta-completa-mente hipócrita. Claro que, la dulce de Mira no lo notaba, ¿o sí? Pero para Laxus, era más notorio que un gato en pelea de perros.

-Gracias chicas. Pueden dejarlas ahí –señalo una canasta adornada, que estaba rebosante de regalos-. Y pasen a divertirse.

Mirajane, les regalo una de sus típicas dulces sonrisas. Las _bellezas_, hicieron lo pedido, dejaron los regalos y, se marcharon entre murmullos y risillas. Laxus desconfiaba de esas tres chicas, y aquellos regalos le daban mala espina.

-Mira, ¿quieres que los bote? –pregunto Laxus.

-¡No! Son regalos, y los regalos nunca se botan.

-Pero… Mira… La última vez te dieron sapos, ¿aun así confías en ellas?

-Un regalo, no importa lo que sea, viene del corazón y se acepta –dijo rodeada de una extraña aura divina-. Hablando de sapos… ¿dónde estarán aquellos animalitos?

"Bien muertos, Mira", pensó Laxus.

Al parecer Mirajane, no recordaba que ni bien los vio, grito como loca, y ordeno a sus empleados que se desasieran de ellos. Laxus suspiro con pesadez. Acompañar a Mirajane a recibir a los invitados le parecía aburrido. Todavía habían muchos entrando. Dejándole el regalo, y adentrándose a la mansión de los Strauss, donde se llevaba a cabo lo fiesta.

Aburrido, paseo su mirada por el patio, que era grande, y el camino que unía la entrada a la mansión había sido adornado con listones que cubrían las columnas, dándole un toque mágico. Laxus se quedó mirando la entrada, una limusina acababa de parar. La puerta fue abierta y de ahí salieron…

-Mira, ya llegaron los f4 –informo con disgusto.

Mirajane, fijo su vista en la entrada, y al verlos sonrió. Los cuatro jóvenes se acercaban a la puerta de la mansión, caminaban lento, y las personas les abrían paso. Las chicas no apartaban sus ojos del cuarteto, es que… había que admitirlo… ¡Se veían fabulosos!

Jellal encabezaba al grupo. Vestía un traje elegante, la última creación de Gucci. Una camisa crema, chaqueta negra, pantalón negro y una corbata negra con puntos cremas. Elegante y refinado. Además traía el cabello alborotado, un toque informal, que lo hacía ver fabuloso.

Gray lo seguía. Pero el prefirió algo rebelde, el traje era de Tom Ford. Camisa blanca, chaqueta y pantalón azul zafiro, y una corbata azul con rayas blancas. Pero, él tenía la corbata floja y dos botones de la camisa abiertos, sumémosle su cabello negro azulado, todo alborotado, y que caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos… en otras palabras se veía condenadamente sexy.

Gajeel era un metalero, eso nadie lo podía negar, y a la hora de vestirse, sabía muy bien cómo combinar su estilo metalero con lo formal. Y el encargado de eso, esta vez, había sido Ralph Lauren. Un traje color grafito con camisa guinda, y la corbata negra. El detalle, era que llevaba la chaqueta abierta, y la corbata algo floja, y solo un botón estaba abierto de su camisa. Sin contar que decidió llevar sus zapatos con punta de acero.

Por último, y algo desganado, venia caminando Natsu. Caminaba cabizbajo, con las manos en los bolsillos. Llevaba un traje diseñado por Prada, color gris humo. Su camisa era coral, y no llevaba corbata, pero si su inseparable bufanda blanca y a cuadros. Y aunque no lo crean, combinaba bien. Su cabello rosa, se agitaba y desordenaba con el viento. Natsu se veía deprimido.

El f4, llego a la entrada, y cada uno ordeno a un empleado que bajara de la limusina el regalo para Mirajane, excepto Natsu. Cada uno la abrazo, felicito y se adentró a la mansión. Hasta que llegó el turno de Natsu…

-Ara, ara. Alguien no se siente feliz por mi cumpleaños –murmuro Mirajane- Natsu-kun. ¿Aun te sientes incomodo al estar aquí?

-Ten –extendió una caja pequeña forrada en papel rosa-. Feliz cumpleaños Mira –ignoro la pregunta.

A Laxus le apareció una venita en la frente. ¿Cuándo se ha visto que se desea un _feliz_ cumpleaños de esa manera? Natsu tenía y debía saludar correctamente a Mira, y Laxus se iba a encargar de que eso mismo hiciera.

-Oye tú, pedazo de…

-Espera, Laxus –lo corto Mirajane.

Laxus giro, iba a reclamarle a Mira, por haberlo callado, pero… al ver el semblante serio que tenía. Se dio cuenta de que ella misma se iba encargar de la situación. Mirajane, avanzo un paso, y le hablo a Natsu con su dulce sonrisa. Y si te acercabas más, notarias el aura asesina que la rodeaba, obvio que con lo desganado y ausente que estaba Natsu… no lo noto.

-¿Qué dijiste Natsu-kun?

"Si es inteligente, no responderá", pensó Laxus.

Pero el gran problema, y debemos reconocerlo, que lo de pensar antes de hablar no va con Natsu. Y Laxus se dio cuenta de ello, así que por seguridad dio un paso atrás.

-Feliz cumpleaños Mira –repitió desganado y bostezando Natsu.

El aura de Mirajane creció, haciendo que Laxus retroceda otro paso. Hubo una época en que Mirajane fue llamada _demonio_… Señoras y señores, Natsu iba a descubrir el por qué…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS…**

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Mira! –exclamo eufórico Natsu.

Pero una euforia completamente fingida, ya que se veía el ligero temblor del cuerpo de Natsu. Los invitados que todavía no pasaban, estaban alejados de la entrada sudando frio y temblando, sin contar las chicas que lloraban por lo que Mira le había hecho a Natsu. Lo cual se podía comprobar, mirándolo a la cara, el labio partido, la nariz rota, el moretón en el ojo izquierdo, ya que el derecho estaba hinchado, y los cinco a seis chinchones en la cabeza.

-Ahora si me convenciste –afirmo Mira.

-Ya era hora –susurraron Laxus y Natsu.

-¿Dijeron algo? –pregunto Mira, sonriendo.

Ambos chicos negaron rápidamente. Laxus, porque conocía a Mira, y Natsu porque acababa de conocer lo aterradora que podía ser Mira.

-Mi-Mira, yo mejor voy entrando, t-te-tengo hambre –dijo Natsu, nervioso.

-Adelante, disfruta de la fiesta.

Mirajane le dejo el camino libre a Natsu, y este corrió dentro de la mansión. Y como dijo, fue directo a las mesas, a devorar todo lo que podía.

Mirajane siguió recibiendo a los invitados, quienes la felicitaban con enormes sonrisas, no querían que les pasara lo mismo que Natsu. Laxus al ver que la canasta no aguantaría. Llamo a algunos empleados, para que le ayudaran a meter los obsequios, dejando así, la canasta vacía.

Laxus los siguió, llevando varias cajas, y cuando llegaron a la habitación de Mirajane, dejaron bien ordenados las cajas, en un rincón. Laxus vio los obsequios de las _bellezas_, las cogió y se las entregó a un empleado.

-Bótalos –ordeno.

-¿Qué? Pe-pero, la ama…

-Está de acuerdo, así que hazlo.

El hombre asintió y salió del lugar. Laxus suspiro, sabía que hacia bien en deshacerse de aquellos regalos, no le agradaban para nada. A paso lento y despreocupado se dirigió a la salida, pero se detuvo cuando su celular comenzó a timbrar.

-Diga.

-_Amo, ya está todo listo_ –dijo la voz de un hombre algo mayor.

-Muy bien. Quiero que salgas de ahí, que yo me encargare del resto.

-_Entendido_.

Laxus colgó, y se guardó el objeto. Salió de la habitación, con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro. La sorpresa que se llevaría Mirajane con su regalo, el cual Laxus había estado planeando un mes atrás. Llego a la entrada, donde Mira seguía recibiendo a los invitados que ya comenzaban a disminuir.

Al llegar a su lado, Laxus noto que Mirajane, miraba fijamente algo.

-Ara, ara… quien diría que eran tan hermosas –dijo, mientras dejaba escapar una risita.

-¿De qué hablas Mira?

-Observa bien al grupo que acaba de llegar.

Laxus embargado por la curiosidad hizo lo pedido. Al alzar la vista, pudo vislumbrar como las pocas personas que estaban entrado, habrían paso a un grupo de cinco personas. Un chico y cuatro chicas, para ser más exactos. Laxus abrió enormemente ambos ojos, los reconoció al instante y no se lo podía creer.

-¿Ellos, son…? –susurro Laxus.

-Sí –contesto Mira, adivinando la pregunta.

Erza encabezaba dicho grupo. Llevaba puesto un vaporoso y atrevido vestido, color café. El escote permitía apreciar sus enormes pechos y el collar de maid. Luego se ceñía en la cintura como una especie de faja, y de ahí caía larga hasta los tobillos. De la parte superior de la pierna derecha, una abertura en forma de A, que nos dejaba apreciar sus atléticas piernas, y claro resaltaba su nuevo zapato de tacón 9, acrílico. Resumiendo, se veía como toda una top-model. Con su cabello recogido en un moño, del cual varios mechones se le escapaban cayendo en finas hondas. Hermosa.

La seguía una alegre y sonriente Levy. Ella llevaba un vestido sencillo, pero que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, mostrando sus curvas. Y resaltaba su trasero, aunque no tuviera mucha delantera, había sido dotaba con un buen… ehem… el vestido era color lila, de un modelo muy sencillo, era sin tiras, no tenía mucho escote. Una fina cinta de tela brillosa bordeaba toda la parte del pecho, con un lazo en medio. De ahí para abajo era ceñido hasta la parte baja de la pierna. Su collar también resaltaba en su blanca piel, y esa noche no llevaba ninguna bincha, su cabello iba suelto y caía en finas hondas. Si la vieras, no la reconocerías…

En tercer lugar, caminaba Juvia, sonrojada y quien sabe que pensando. Ella llevaba un vestido color verde claro, con mangas caídas. El escote no era tan pronunciado, no había por qué, ya que la chica tenía unos dotados pechos. El vestido tenía una caída hasta la parte baja de la pierna, la parte de atrás continuaba con una cola hasta los tobillos. Su cintura era resaltada por un listón de un verde oscuro, que apretaba y moldeaba la figura de Juvia. El listón tenía un lazo simple que le daba un toque tierno al vestido. Su cabello caía en hondas, y llevaba una vincha con una mariposa verde-azul. Las únicas joyas que tenía, eran los pendientes y su collar de maid. En resumen, Juvia era la personificación de lo tierno-sexy.

La seguía un muy galante Loke, con un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata a rayas. Su pelo estaba algo peinado, y sus gafas eran azules. Él venía cogido de la mano con Lucy. Lucy llevaba puesto un vestido color salmón, con un escote pronunciado, y las tiras eran cruzadas en la espalda. Su vestido se ajustaba en su cintura, luego se soltaba en la cadera, con una caída hasta los tobillos. A un costado tenía una abertura, que iba desde la parte alta de la rodilla, luego se abría en A. Se veía hermosa, pero había algo en su cuello que desentonaba… bueno, su cabello era fabuloso, su maquillaje recatado, unos lindos pendientes, y en su cuello… una bufanda. ¿Raro? Pues sí, pero la bufanda de color rosa, tapaba su collar de maid. Acaso, ¿esa era la razón?

Dejando de lado eso, el grupo se acercaba a la cumpleañera, que estaba muy feliz de verlos. La primera en saludar fue Erza.

-Feliz cumpleaños Mira –dijo con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba una caja mediana.

-No debiste molestarte Erza –dijo Mira mientras recibía la caja-, solo las quería presentes.

-Aun así, nosotras somos invitadas –dijo Levy, ella le hizo alcanzar una caja un poco más chica que la de Erza, forrado en papel azul.

-Levy-chan tiene razón. Tenga Mirajane-san, es el regalo de Juvia –Juvia le dio una bolsa dorada donde decía Ú-nique.

-Feliz cumpleaños Mira –dijo Loke, mientras le daba una caja forrado de papel rojo-. De parte de Lucy y mío.

-Ara, ara. Acaso son novios –dijo de manera picara.

Loke ante el comentario, se sonrojo furiosamente y comenzó a negar con la cabeza y manos, Lucy también se sonrojo de cabeza hasta los pies.

-¡N-n-n-n-no! ¡Claro que no! ¡Solo somos amigos! –comenzó a negar Lucy.

-AJA –dijeron todos, incluyendo a Laxus, sus amigas, y el resto de invitados que faltaba entrar.

Lucy hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos. Las chicas rieron, y Laxus rodo los ojos, ya que le parecía cursi. Loke, se quedó mudo y algo sonrojado. Y Mirajane, se sentía feliz de que habían decidido asistir. (N/A: como si les hubiera dado otra opción) Los cinco pasaron, y Mirajane siguió recibiendo a los invitados, ya que solo faltaban unos pocos.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, el último invitado entraba luego de dejar su obsequio. Mirajane llamo a los empleados para que llevaran los obsequios, y se dirigió a la sala en compañía de Laxus, estaba ansiosa por ver cuánto se divertían en la fiesta. De repente una sirvienta se acercó con el teléfono en mano.

-Ama, acaba de recibir una llamada –dijo la mujer entregándole el artefacto.

-Gracias, Rina-chan –respondió cogiéndolo.

La mujer hizo una reverencia y se retiró. Laxus le hizo una seña con la mano de que se adelantaba, para darle privacidad. Mirajane vio cómo se alejaba Laxus, suspiro cansada, tomo al artefacto y lo acerco a su oído.

-Hola –hablo Mira.

_-¡Feliz cumpleaños Mira-chan!_ –grito la voz de una mujer, provocando que Mira alejara un poco el oído.

-Cana, eso no compensa el hecho de que no estés aquí –refuto molesta la albina.

-_Vamos Mira, no soy la única que no está presente._

-El caso de Lissana es diferente, ella tiene su razón. Haber, ¿dime la tuya?

-_Etto… tuve muchos exámenes_ –susurro-. _¡Sí… eso! Tuve un montón de exá…_

-Cana, tú odias ir a tu instituto, y apuesto a que ahora mismo estas borracha en tu cuarto.

-_¿Acaso eres un monstro?_

-No, pero te conozco bien. Anda, dime que paso.

-_Un pequeño problema con Gildarts, nada que no pueda solucionar._

-Ara, ara… ¿no crees que es momento de que le llames padre?

-_No me acostumbro todavía, y suena raro. _

-Como digas. Oh, por cierto, Natsu ha estado haciendo cosas interesantes por acá.

-_¿Qué ha hecho la pandilla de chulos?_

-Algo interesante, que me agrada. ¿Cuándo vienes para que lo veas por ti misma?

-_Por lo menos en dos meses…_ –se escuchó un ruido de fondo-. _Lo siento Mira, pero tengo que irme._

-Okey, te llamo luego para contarte todo.

Mirajane colgó, y observo al artefacto en su mano. A su mente vino los recuerdos de como Cana llego a enterarse de que su padre era Gildarts, ya que todo había sido gracias a Natsu y Lissana. Mirajane frunció los ceños, todo había cambiado en un día, unas solas palabras cambiaron a Natsu, y fue culpa de su querida hermana.

Mira dejo al artefacto en una mesita cerca y siguió su camino hasta la sala. Al llegar su sonrisa volvió, alegre observo toda la sala. Los invitados parecían divertirse, algunos bailaban en el centro, la mayoría de las chicas estaban cerca de los sillones que habían sido puestos para el f4. Evergreen y Elfman pelaban sobre algo que Mira no podía escuchar, cerca de ellos estaban Fried, Bixlow y Laxus riéndose por lo bajo. Laxus al verla se acercó a ella.

Pero Mira continuo con su chequeo… de la nada el ambiente se sintió cargado de tensión, y la atención de Mirajane se posó sobre los f4, quienes parecían molestos y miraban algo en específico. Mira siguió la dirección de miradas, y vio que ellos observaba a Erza y sus amigas, las cuales bailaban alegremente.

-Presiento que algo interesante sucederá –murmuro Mira.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La balada suave que sonaba en la sala de la mansión de los Strauss, daba un ambiente alegre, quizá algo romántico, pero… este no era el caso. El ambiente era tenso, y solo pocas personas lo notaban. Como por ejemplo, las chicas, en su mayoría, no lo notaban, ya que estaban embobadas viendo a los f4. Otro era el caso de los que se encontraban en la pista de baile, ellos no lo notaban, por que disfrutaban de la compañía de su pareja de baile.

Tomemos como ejemplo a Juvia, quien baila una pieza con un muchacho de cabello negro con un mechón de cabello blanco y amarrado en una coleta. Sus cuerpos se mueven en compas con la música. Y, mientras bailan, mantienen una interesante conversación…

-Que sorpresa volverte a encontrar Juvia –dice el joven.

-Juvia piensa lo mismo, Juvia jamás pensó encontrarlo aquí, Totomaru-kun.

-Ni yo.

-Totomaru-kun, Juvia se pregunta de donde conoce a Mirajane-chan.

-Mi padre trabaja en la empresa de su familia, es el gerente del sector de ventas –sonrió al mencionar eso-. Ella invito a todos sus trabajadores, pero mi padre no pudo venir porque se torció el tobillo, así que para no quedar mal, me mando en su lugar. ¿Y tú, Juvia, por qué estás aquí?

-Juvia logro ingresar en Fairy tail, y como Mirajane-chan es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, tuvo la amabilidad de invitar a Juvia.

-¿Ingresaste? Vaya… felicidades –Totomaru paro de bailar y la abrazo.

-Gra-gracias, Totomaru-kun –agradeció algo sonrojada.

-Ven, tomemos un poco de ponche, quiero preguntarte algo.

Juvia y Totomaru, se acercaron a la mesa donde un joven servía ponche, él les dio dos vasos, Totomaru cogió ambos vasos, y uno se lo dio a Juvia. Juvia bebió un poco, luego miro intrigada a su amigo.

-Totomaru-kun, ¿qué quería preguntar a Juvia?

-Quería saber si has sabido algo del resto de los elemento 4 –Juvia negó con la cabeza-. Me lo temía.

-¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo? –cuestionó Juvia.

-Tú sabes que yo he cambiado, ya no soy como antes –Juvia asintió-, también sabes que Aria se ha reformado. Pero –Totomaru apretó los puños-, me he enterado de que el estúpido de Sol, ha estado en contacto con tus padres… y, no es para preocuparte, pero creo que te están buscando más desesperadamente que antes.

-¿Buscan a Juvia? -pregunto preocupada.

Juvia se abrazó a sí misma, mientras recordaba todo lo que sus padres habían hecho con ella, como dejarla en Phantom, lugar donde sufrió mucho. También recordó el por qué la buscaban. "Abuelito, ¿cómo solucionare esto?", pensó Juvia preocupada.

Juvia se mordió el labio, al borde del llanto. Totomaru noto el estado de su amiga, con delicadeza le quito el vaso, y lo puso en la mesa, junto con el suyo. Iba a abrazarla, para tratar de que se calmara. Pero un chico lo detuvo agarrándole la muñeca de manera brusca.

Totomaru alzo la mirada topándose con unos ojos negros fríos y que lo miraban con odio. El chico que lo detuvo, tenía el cabello negro azulado, y vestía un traje fino. "Debe de ser ricachón", pensó Totomaru.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres? –pregunto Totomaru.

El chico no le respondió, solo lo ignoro, soltó su muñeca y se volteó a ver a Juvia. La chica lo miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas. El joven paso un brazo por sus hombros y se la llevó de ahí, dejando solo a Totomaru.

-¿Quién era ese? –pregunto al aire Totomaru.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por otro lado, Erza se encontraba bailando con un amigo que había conocido por el barrio donde vivía antes de ir a vivir con las chicas. En el año que vivió cerca de él, le tomo mucho cariño. El joven que bailaba con Erza llevaba un traje crema, y tenía el cabello marrón. Ambos bailan al son de la balada…

-Erza-san, debo admitir que te has vuelto mejor bailarina –elogio el joven.

-Dime Erza, Simón no necesitas ser formal… además, tienes razón.

Erza comenzó a llevar el ritmo, y la guía de la pareja, por lo cual, el pobre de Simón, comenzó a dar vueltas, vueltas y más vueltas… pero para su suerte, la música cambio de estilo. Paso de ser una balada a una salsa.

-Ese no es mi estilo –se quejó Erza dejando de _bailar_.

-Qué te parece si mejor conversamos –sugirió Simón, rezando porque aceptara.

Erza afirmo con la cabeza y lo jalo del brazo. Ellos se dirigieron a la puerta que daba al jardín trasero, y se detuvieron cerca de unas bancas que estaban puestas en ese lugar. Erza se sentó y comenzó a contarle a su amigo Simón todo lo que le había pasado desde que se mudó a vivir con las chicas.

Claro que su ausencia no pasó desapercibida para un chico que los había estado observando, y que al verlos irse, se levantó de su cómodo sillón y se excusó. Este joven, mejor conocido como Jellal, integrante del f4, y que también conoce muy bien al chico que acompaña a Erza, se dirige al lugar donde la pareja se encuentra.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasemos ahora con la tierna Levy, la cual baila alegremente con Jet, y mira de reojo a su amigo Droy, quien está, literalmente, devorándose toda la comida de una de las mesas mientras llora y dice palabras incomprensibles. Levy al verlo, fuerza una sonrisa y una gota se le resbala por la sien.

-Jet, ¿Qué le pasa a Droy? –pregunto Levy.

-No te preocupes, está bien, solo que se está desahogando –le responde Jet.

-¿Desahogándose? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno… lo que pasa es que hace dos días conocimos a una chica, y ella se había acercado a Droy para que le enseñe mate. Y, Droy se enamoró de la chica, creo que se llamaba… Hmmm… Susan.

-¿Susan? –Jet afirmo a la pregunta de Levy.

-Ella, al principio mostraba cierto interés por él, pero resulta q cuando Droy se le iba a declarar…

-¡Tan rápido! –interrumpió Levy.

-Etto… si, es que estaba muy ilusionado.

-Bueno que paso, ¿lo acepto, lo rechazo o no se lo dijo? –pregunto muy interesada Levy.

Jet suspiro, y pararon de bailar. Levy lo miro curiosa, ¿había dicho algo malo? Jet la miro y le regalo una sonrisa triste. La cogió de la mano y se acercó con ella a Droy.

-Ella tenía novio –susurro Jet, una vez estuvieron cerca de Droy.

Levy, se giro a verlo sorprendida. Jet asintió con la cabeza, y Levy se sintió triste por su amigo Droy, viro la cabeza y lo vio… engullir todo. A Levy le apareció un tic en el ojo. Era comprensible su estado, pero…

-¿No crees que se está pasando? –le pregunto a Jet.

-Sí –respondió.

"Terminara obeso", pensó Levy, al ver todo lo que podía caber en la boca de Droy.

-Oye, enana –llamo una voz.

Levy se giró furiosa para encarar a _ese _sujeto que la llamaba así, bueno al único que lo hacía.

-¡Me llamo Levy, te lo he dicho un montón de veces Gajeel! –se quejó la aludida.

-Sí, sí, como sea.

-¿Qué quieres? Que yo sepa hoy es mi noche libre –dijo sarcásticamente.

Gajeel la miro, de pies a cabeza y frunció el ceño, ante lo cual Levy, se asustó un poco. "¿Qué le pasa ahora? ¿Por qué me mira así?" se comenzó a cuestionar Levy. Levy comenzó a sudar frio, hasta que Gajeel soltó una risa, a la cual le siguieron muchas, y termino riéndose estruendosamente, llamando la atención de muchos presentes.

Casi todos los miraban, eso ponía nerviosa a Levy. Jet miraba confundido a Gajeel, al igual que Droy, quien había dejado de comer. "Está loco", pensaron ambos a la vez.

-Enana ni aun así con esos tacos podrás ser alta –comento entre risas Gajeel.

Levy se sonrojo fuertemente. Iba a responderle pero se escuchó un grito llamando la atención de todos incluyéndola a ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**EN EL PATIO, MOMENTOS ANTES…**

Erza y Jellal se miraban furiosos, mientras que Simón no sabía qué hacer.

-Jellal discúlpate –ordeno Erza.

-No pienso hacerlo –reto Jellal.

-Erza-san, Jellal-san, no deberían pelear…

-No Simón, no estamos peleando, solo quiero que Jellal admita su error y se disculpe –sentencio Erza.

-No cometí ningún error Erza, estas exagerando las cosas –opino Jellal.

Simón suspiro, no entendía como un simple _**"muévete idiota"**_, había ocasionado todo este lio. Claro que se sentía ofendido por el comportamiento de Jellal, con respecto a él, pero no quería que Erza lo defendiera. Mas, el problema era eso, Erza no lo escuchaba. Simón suspiro, al ver como Erza y Jellal echaban chispas con la mirada…

-¡KYYAAAAAAAA!

Al instante los tres se voltearon a ver en la dirección del grito.

-Fue en la sala –comento Jellal.

-Esa voz es de Lucy –dijo seria Erza.

Sin más que decir, los tres se fueron a la sala a ver qué había ocurrido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**PASILLO, MOMENTOS ANTES…**

Gray abrazaba a Juvia mientras esta lloraba ocultando su rostro en su pecho. Juvia le había contado de sus problemas, y de lo que recientemente se había enterado. Gray, la había escuchado pacientemente, y ahora la consolaba, pues entendía de su problema.

Aunque, Juvia era una chica algo rarita, a vista de Gray, era muy sensible, tierna y amable. Y lo cabreaba, todo lo que la habían hecho sufrir. Aquella tarde en el salón de pintura se enteró sobre pocas cosas de ella, y ahora se había enterado de algo peor.

Juvia había huido de su casa, escapo de las garras de, los que se hacían llamar, sus padres. La habían internado en Phantom, la habían obligado a firmar papeles que ella no quería y también la mantenían encerrada en su casa… como era posible que tus padres te hagan algo así.

Gray apretó más fuerte a Juvia, prometiéndose a sí mismo, que no dejaría que la sigan haciendo sufrir.

-Juvia, te prometo que no dejare que te hagan nada malo –dijo Gray alejándose un poco y mirándola a los ojos-. Y si intentan algo, ven a mí que yo te protegeré.

Juvia se sonrojo. "Ir a Gary-sama… ¡le está proponiendo matrimonio a Juvia!", pensó la Loxar, mientras se coloreaba de pies a cabeza de rojo, compitiendo con el cabello de Erza.

-Sí, Gray-sama, Juvia ira a usted –respondió muy feliz.

-Qué bueno, no quiero que nada malo te pase, porque te quiero… -los ojos de Juvia se volvieron dos corazones- …como a una…

El repentino grito cortó a Gray. Ambos voltearon a ver el pasillo por el que habían salido, directo a la puerta de la sala, ya que de ahí había provenido tremendo grito.

-Me parece conocido –susurro Gray.

Juvia tenía los ojos abiertos, inclino levemente la cabeza…

-Esa es la voz de Lucy-chan, Juvia la reconocería donde fuera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Y… MOMENTOS, MOMENTOS ANTES…**

Lucy y Loke bailaban la suave música, él llevaba un estilo elegante, que Lucy seguía muy bien. Ambos se veían fantásticos juntos, y parecían la pareja perfecta. Siguieron el ritmo de la música, y en una vuelta Lucy noto como Juvia se retiraba. Paso un tiempo y lo mismo hizo Erza, al igual que Levy.

Ahora solo quedaban cuatro parejas incluyéndolos a ellos.

-¿A dónde crees que fueron? ¿Eh, Loke? –pregunto Lucy.

-No lo sé, pero me alegro por el acompañante de Erza –a Lucy le resbalo una gota de sudor-. De haber seguido ya estaría vomitando.

Loke comenzó a reír, Lucy se le unió, ya que era muy gracioso ver bailar a Erza. A pesar de que ella misma se había esforzado en enseñarle, Erza prefiere su _estilo_. Y bueno, a Erza no hay quien la haga cambiar de idea. Loke se detuvo, y Lucy también.

-Te apetece un ponche, ya estoy algo cansado –comento Loke.

"Y me molesta como cierta persona me está viendo" completo la oración en su mente.

Lucy asintió, se cogió de su antebrazo y comenzaron a alejarse. Pero su paso se vio interrumpido por un trio de chicas elegantes. "¡Oh! ¡Por favor, ellas no!", pensó Lucy.

-Vaya, miren es la mujer maravilla y su inocente suicida al que salvo –comento sarcástica Miranda.

-¿Qué quieren? –pregunto algo molesta Lucy.

-Contigo nada, pobretona –respondió Sunny.

-El asunto es con él –Ginger apunto a Loke.

Lucy lo miro, y Loke frunció los ceños, ¿qué asuntos tenían con él?

-¿Qué asuntos tienes conmigo? –pregunto Loke.

-Loke, ¿ya se los has dicho? –pregunto Ginger. Loke negó, no entendía nada.

-La pobrecita se ha enterado de que la cambiaste por esta –Ginger apunto a Lucy, y Miranda y Sunny asintieron.

-¿De quién hablan? –pregunto Lucy.

-De su prometida, de quien más podría ser –contesto Ginger.

Lucy abrió sus ojos, sorprendida. Por otro lado, Loke empalideció, comenzó a sudar frio. Lucy se volvió, mirándolo algo curiosa.

-¿Tienes prometida Loke? –pregunto Lucy.

Loke, la miro. Y a su mente llego las imágenes de una chica de cabellos rosas, mirada tierna, y se acordó de lo extremada sensible que era. Su prometida, la cual vivía actualmente en Grecia, y a la que no veía en dos años. Loke suspiro, le había ocultado muchas cosas a Lucy, a pesar de ser su primera amiga, no había sido muy sincero con ella.

-Si Lucy –respondió.

Lucy sonrió feliz por su amigo. Pero unas carcajadas escandalosas llamaron su atención al igual que el resto de los presentes. Lucy podía ver a la pobre de Levy sonrojada mientras Gajeel se reía…

Un potente grito salió de los labios de Lucy, al verse bañada por un líquido frio. A pesar de hacerse cubierto con ambas manos no evito que se mojara su nuevo vestido. En cuanto sintió que ya no la mojaban, lentamente abrió los ojos, se sentía mareada por el olor a alcohol que desprendía su cuerpo. Las risas y burlas de los presentes no se hicieron esperar.

-Po-po-por… -Lucy se mordió los labios para no llorar de vergüenza y cólera.

-Ups. Se me callo –dijo Ginger en tono inocente fingido.

Lucy la fulmino con la mirada, mientras en el rostro de las _bellezas_, la sonrisa malvada se ampliaba. Lucy, apretó los puños, quiso gritarles… mas, un pañuelo le acaricio la mejilla. Lucy viro el rostro sorprendida. Loke se encontraba limpiándole el rostro con su pañuelo, con una sonrisa triste en el rostro

-Lo siento, creo que te paso esto por mi culpa –se disculpó.

Lucy negó con la cabeza, antes de sonreírle. Le cogió la mano e hizo que apartara el pañuelo de su rostro.

-Descuida, no creo que hayas tenido la culpa –comento.

-¡Chicas! –llamo la dulce voz Mirajane.

Las bellezas giraron en dirección de Mirajane, al igual que Lucy y Loke… solo para ver como gritaban mientras Mira las bañaba con champan, y para mala suerte de las chicas, al intentar retroceder se toparon con el camarero que llevaba una bandeja con ponche, el cual fue vertido encima de las chicas, salpicando de paso al camarero.

Los gritos de las _bellezas_, fue más fuerte, y terminaron mas bañadas que Lucy.

-¡Mi-Mira-sama! –grito Ginger, mientras Miranda comenzaba a llorar y Sunny se cubría el rostro con ambas manos.

Las risas y burlas de los presentes fueron mayores, pero algunos no se burlaban, como Lucy, ella no lo hacía porque no le pareció gracioso… bueno, si un poquitín.

-Esta es mi fiesta y nadie les dijo que podían desperdiciar el champan –dijo Mirajane con voz de ultratumba, asustando a todos-. Retírense por favor –agrego con una sonrisa dulce.

Las chicas se levantaron y se fueron directo a la salido, maldiciendo en voz baja, y empujando a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino. El portazo sonó, y la risa exagerada de Evergreen también.

-Muy bien hecho Mira-chan, se lo merecían por andar diciendo que son las _bellezas de Fairy Tail,_ ¡JA! –exclamo.

Mirajane se acercó a Lucy, y le extendió su mano, mostrándole una sonrisa. Lucy la miro confundida, pero ella le hizo una seña para que se la cogiese, Lucy acepto y cogió la mano de Mirajane. Quien la comenzó a jalar y sacer de la sala.

En la puerta de la sala, estaban sus amigas acompañadas de tres miembros del f4 y otros tres chicos, además Laxus también estaba ahí. Mirajane y Laxus intercambiaron miradas, y Laxus asintió. Sus amigas intentaron acercarse a Lucy, pero Mira no les permitió.

-Yo me encargo de ella no se preocupen, y sigan disfrutando de la fiesta –sugirió.

Después de decir esto, siguió jalando a Lucy, quien pudo air vagamente como Laxus pedía a los invitados olvidar lo ocurrido.

-¿Mira-san, a do…?

-Dime Mira-chan por favor –pidió, mientras doblaban una esquina y se dirigían a unas escaleras.

-Ok. Mira-chan, ¿a dónde vamos? –pregunto.

-A cambiarte ese vestido por supuesto. No pensaras estar así todo el rato –comento.

-Pero yo no…

-Shu. Yo me encargo de eso. Y, por cierto, ahora me agradas más –Lucy la miro confundida.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Eso es un secreto.

Terminaron e subir las escaleras y Mirajane la dirigió por un pasillo, hasta llegar a una puerta doble. Mira la abrió y la hizo pasar. Lucy abrió sus ojos enormemente… el lugar era prácticamente todo el primer piso de su casa, inmenso, enorme… y raro. Las paredes estaban pintadas de rosa con huellitas de gato color blanco. Había dos alfombras de piel, dos puestas a cada costado y una cama enorme. Además el cuarto tenía casi toda la pared cubierta por fotos de una chica con cabellos albinos y unos hermosos ojos azules.

-Bonito, ¿verdad? –Lucy asintió con la cabeza-. Ven, después lo admiraras.

Mira la llevo a la puerta izquierda la cual abrió mostrando un cuarto de baño, con el mismo pintado. Ella entro, y Lucy la siguió, Mira cogió un par de toallas y una bata, se las dio a Lucy.

-¿Por qué haces esto Mira-chan? ¿Por qué me ayudas? –pregunto Lucy.

-Porque hoy es mi cumpleaños y puedo hacer lo que quiera –respondió-. Ve, date una ducha, que hueles a Cana.

-¿Quién? –pregunto Lucy, pero la puerta fue cerrada.

Lucy dio un suspiro, y acaricio suavemente las toallas, eran muy suaves. Las puso en una silla que había ahí, y se desvistió. Una vez estuvo desnuda se metió a la ducha, y tomo un baño refrescante.

Al cabo de unas quince minutos, Lucy salió del baño, puesta la bata y una toalla envuelta en su cabeza. En el cuarto Mirajane la esperaba sentada en una butaca lila, frente a ella había una más.

-Toma asiento, esperaremos hasta que traigan tus prendas –informo Mira.

Lucy asintió, e hizo lo pedido. Mientras se dirigía a la butaca, comenzó a observar el cuarto, y encima del tocador una foto llamo su atención. Se quedó quieta, y frunciendo los ceños la vio, se acercó, y cogió un porta retrato de madera tallada.

-Natsu… -susurro.

Lucy no se lo podía creer. En la foto había un chico de cabellos rosas, abrazando a una chica de cabellos albinos que sonreía tiernamente. Pero lo que la dejo anonadada era la sonrisa de Natsu, feliz, alegre, y verdadera. No como la de ahora, malvada y sínica. Y a todo esto, ¿quién era la chica?

-Sé que te debes de preguntar –dijo Mirajane desde su sitio-. ¿Por qué Natsu es tan diferente? Y, ¿quién es esa chica?

Lucy se acercó a Mira, aun con el retrato en su mano. Tomo asiento, cuando la mirada de Mirajane llego a ella, noto la tristeza en esos ojos azules. ¿Qué había pasado? Lucy no sabía que pensar, y si quería respuestas, era una chica muy curiosa, no chismosa, curiosa.

-¿Quieres que te las responda? –pregunto Mira.

-S-solo si tú quieres –respondió.

Mirajane le sonrió, y se llevó una mano a la barbilla a modo de pensador.

-Pues todo cambio ese día, el día que Natsu se enteró de algo que él no sabía…

"_-¿Prometida? ¡¿Yo tengo prometida?! _

_Natsu molesto golpeo la mesa del escritorio de su padre. Igneel le acababa de contar la noticia, su hijo no estaba muy feliz que digamos, el solo asintió con la cabeza. Natsu apretó sus puños y salió molesto de ahí, cerrando de un portazo. Igneel suspiro, debía de haberle contado esto hace tiempo, pero se le había olvidado…"_

-¡¿Natsu tiene prometida?! –pregunto Lucy.

-Sip –respondió sonriente Mira-. Y eso no era lo peor, para ese entonces, Natsu mantenía una relación amorosa con mi hermana menor, la chica de la foto, su nombre es Lissana, ¿a que no es linda?

Lucy miro la foto, y asintió. Era hermosa y tierna, daba ganas de abrazarla.

-Y, ¿qué sucedió luego?

-Natsu, para ese entonces era un completo inmaduro, alocada e idiota –"todavía lo es", pensó Lucy-. Vino esa tarde con una idea loca…

"_-¡Lissana! –llamo un sonriente Natsu._

_Lissana bajo de su habitación, y lo encontró en la sala, sentado y con una sonrisa en el rostro, Mirajane se acercó, el fuerte grito de Natsu la había despertado de su siesta._

_-¡Cásate conmigo! –propuso el peli rosa._

_-¡¿EH?! –exclamaron ambas hermanas._

_Natsu asintió, sonriendo, de su brillante idea. Mirajane, sonrió, sabiendo que su hermanita aceptaría, y que tal vez sería tía muy joven, mas, no fue exactamente lo que su hermana hizo._

_-¡¿Estás loco?! –exclamo antes de salir corriendo._

_Mirajane se quedó sorprendida, Natsu mudo…"_

-¿Por qué no acepto, acaso no lo amaba?

-La verdad, no lo sé. Pero, si sé que lo quería mucho, ella siempre se divertía con él, en cuanto se enteró de la muerte de Happy, el hermano menor de él, ella lo consoló y se hicieron más unidos, fue entonces que un día se le propuso, le pidió ser su enamorada algo que ella no dudo en responder. Fueron una linda pareja por tres años. Pero ese día mi hermana lo arruino todo, tanto su relación como a Natsu…

"_Mirajane persiguió a Natsu, este había salido a los pocos minutos que Lissana se marchó. Ella decidió seguirlo, presentía que algo malo ocurriría. Lo siguió en el coche de Elfman, y le fue muy difícil, ya que el idiota conducía como loco. Para cuando lo alcanzo, encontró el auto aparcado descuidadamente en el campus de Fairy tail._

_Sabía que algunos alumnos llevaban cursos de veranos, los desaprobados, entre ellos Natsu. ¿Sera que Natsu había venido para tomar clases? Mira bajo del auto, comenzó a divisar todo el lugar, ya que no sabía para dónde ir. De pronto unos gritos la alertaron, comenzó a seguir las voces que la llevaban por una zona arboleada del instituto. Pero los gritos cesaron, y ella se detuvo no sabía a donde ir, de nuevo. Unos arbustos se movieron y de ahí salió Natsu, con la cabeza gacha, y el la ignoro por completo. Y, Mira juraría, que vio lágrimas deslizándose por su mejilla. ¿Qué había pasado?_

"_Lissana", pensó asustada. Mira corrió por la dirección por donde había venido Natsu. Cuando llego sé que quieta, frente a ella, en el pasto Lissana estaba de rodillas. Ella se acercó, se puso de cuclillas, y levemente le alzo el rostro. Su corazón dolió al ver las lágrimas deslizar por su hermoso rostro. Los opacos ojos de Lissana, la miraron, y ella comenzó a reír, reía y las lágrimas más caían. Mira se apartó, confundida._

_-Tenías razón, Mira-nee –dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas-. Alguien que no tiene dinero no vale nada, alguien que no tiene dinero es… nada._

_-¿Qué estás diciendo Lissana? –pregunto asustada Mirajane._

_Mirajane sabía que a Lissana nunca, nunca la había interesado el dinero, es más, ella le había enseñado a dejar de sobrevalorarlo, entonces… ¡¿por qué decía aquello?! Una mano se colocó en su hombro, asustándola. Mira giro, y se encontró con un chico rubio, que tenía un ojo morado, algo de sangre en los labios, y algunas lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Sting-kun –susurro Mira._

_-Habla con ella, dile que arreglé este problema, dile que diga la verdad –dijo Sting, antes de darse media vuelta e irse._

_¿Qué había pasado?"_

-Y, ¿nunca te enteraste de lo que paso ese día?

-No –Mira suspiro-. Al día siguiente, Lissana se fue a Paris, Sting dejo Fairy Tail, y Natsu, él fue el más afectado. Dejo Fairy Tail por casi un año, se encerró en su hogar, y no supimos nada de él en ese tiempo –Lucy se llevó la mano al pecho, le dolía un poco el corazón-. Cuando salió, ya no era el mismo. Era frio, no sonreía, y se volvió _un niño rico_, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Comenzó a sobrevalora el dinero, y despreciar a los demás, a los que creía inferiores.

-Me estás diciendo que a él antes no le importaba el dinero.

-Sí, el me cambio a mí, a Gajeel, a Gray, a Jellal, a Laxus, él cambio a varias personas. Las cuales sufrimos al verlo así, pero no le decimos nada, porque no escucha. Y, como si no fuera poco, fundo su f4, ahí comenzó el martirio para los estudiantes. Pero… -Mira la apunto con el dedo-. Tú te le enfrentaste. ¡Ah, me encanto cuando le pegaste! Lo grave, y cada que quiero lo veo, es tan divertido.

A Lucy le apareció un tic en el ojo, esta mujer estaba loca… la puerta sonó, y Mira fue a abrir, un empleado le entrego bolsas, y se marchó. Ella se dirigió a la cama, desempaco el contenido. Un vestido blanco, una ropa interior, un brasear, una caja con collar y un par de pendientes, y para completar unos zapatos de tacón… ¡y todo era nuevo!

-Mira-chan, ¿qué es todo esto? –pregunto exaltada Lucy.

-Te estoy regalando el vestido, es de mi hermana, nunca lo uso, todo es un regalo, y no quiero escuchar un NO –amenazó.

-Moooo, Mira-chan, yo… yo no –Mira puso cara de cachorrito-. Está bien –se rindió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**20 MINUTOS DESPUÉS, EN LA SALA…**

-¿Por qué demoran tanto? –se quejó Natsu.

El resto de los f4, no le prestaron atención, llevaba así desde que Lucy se había ido con Mira. Así que lo ignoraban. Erza y las chicas estaban cerca, a una distancia prudente conversando, con Loke, él les contaba cómo había pasado las cosas, ya que era el testigo principal.

-… y así sucedió todo –termino de relatar.

-¿Tienes prometida? –preguntaron en coro las tres chicas.

Loke, asintió. Ellas lo felicitaron, Erza dijo cosas incoherentes, felicitándolo a su manera. Levy, algo sonrojada, no se imaginaba estar comprometida con alguien. Juvia por otro lado, ya se imaginaba su boda con su Gray-sama, fuera de tema. La voz de Laxus llamo la atención de todos.

-¡Oigan todos! ¡La cumpleañera ya regresa, y viene a terminar de celebrar su fiesta! ¡Y no quiero oír ningún comentario sobre lo ocurrido! –amenazó.

En ese instante las puertas se abrieron, y entro Mirajane, sonriente. La seguía Lucy, que vestía un hermoso vestido blanco, estilo griego, ajustado en su cintura y una caída hasta las pantorrillas. Su cabello húmedo estaba suelto, y en finas hondas. Su maquillaje leve, la hacía ver como un ángel.

Sus amigas fueron las primeras en acercarse. Natsu, desde su asiento la miro, sonriendo a sus amigas. Y ese vestido le llamaba la atención. Natsu enfoco su vista en el vestido, cuando Lucy giro mostrándole a sus amigas, él lo recordó. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, ¿qué hacía puesto ese vestido?

Sus manos se empuñaron, frunció los seños, y se levantó de golpe. Camino directo a ella, Lucy al verlo se quedó quieta. Y lo miro con… ¿pena?

-Ven conmigo –dijo serio.

-¿Eh?

-No lo repetiré –la cogió de la muñeca y comenzó a jalarla.

Pero Lucy forcejeo, él no estaba de buen humor, así que la jalo y se volteó para grítale…

-Ara, ara, Natsu-kun, deberías hacer eso en privado –aconsejo Mira.

Juvia, así como muchos de los presentes, tenían las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Erza estaba que echaba humo. Levy se desmayó, cayendo a los brazos de Gajeel, quien pasaba por ahí. Y todo, porque Natsu y Lucy se estaban, involuntariamente y por accidente, besando. Los dos se separaron rápidamente, Lucy con las mejillas rojas y rostro sorprendido, Natsu en igual estado.

Los presentes comenzaron a murmurara, Lucy se sentía cada vez más pequeña. Natsu se sentía nervioso, cogió la mano de Lucy, y se la llevo lo más rápido que pudo. Lucy se quedó callada, encerrada en su mente, lamentando haber perdido su primer beso con… ¡Natsu!

"NOOOOOO", grito su mente.

Para cuando ella regreso a la realidad, estaba de nuevo en el cuarto de Lissana. Miro a su alrededor y vio a Natsu cerrando la puerta. La furia la invadió y fue directo a golpearlo.

-¡Idiota! ¡Devuélme! ¡Devuélme! ¡Devuélme mi primer beso! –le grito.

Natsu agarro sus muñecas para que no le sega golpeando. Le lanzo una mirada asesina, y Lucy hizo un puchero.

-Cálmate, solo fue un pico, yo no lo llamaría un beso –le dijo.

-Pero fue contigo, mi primer pico. ¡NOOOOO! –siguió lamentándose.

-¡Ya basta! –grito Natsu-. En primer lugar, no quise hacerlo, fue un accidente. Segundo, quítate el vestido.

Lucy lo miro como a un loco, le toco la frente, midiendo su temperatura. Luego le golpeo levemente la cabeza.

-¿Estas borracho? –le pregunto.

Una venita resalto en la frente de Natsu. Cogió su muñeca, y la empujo sin delicadeza en la cama.

-¡Quítate ese vestido, no tienes por qué ponértelo, no es tuyo!

-¡Tampoco tuyo! –le respondió Lucy-. ¡Además Mira-chan me lo regalo!

-¿Qué te regalo el vestido de Lissana? –Lucy asintió-. Quítatelo –ordeno.

-¡Te he dicho que…!

-¡QUE TE LO QUITES!

Lucy se asustó, ¿por qué actuaba así por un vestido? Natsu, fulminaba a Lucy con la mirada, aquel vestido se lo había regalado a Lissana una semana antes de que ella se fuera, y por eso nunca se lo puso, pero eso no le daba el derecho a Mira de tocar las cosas de Lissana. Lucy se puso de pie, y lo encaro.

-No lo entiendo, ¿qué te hizo cambiar tanto? –pregunto.

Natsu no respondió. Lucy lo miro, y recordó la foto, en la que Natsu sonreía alegre. ¿Qué había pasado para que cambie tanto? Lissana y el parecían felices en la foto, se veían contentos, como es que habían terminado con Natsu renegón y la chica en Paris.

-¿Qué te hizo Lissana? –susurro la pregunta, la cual escucho Natsu.

-¿Quién te hablo de Lissana? –pregunto molesto.

-¡Ah! Un… Etto… no dije nada –se excusó.

-Habla –ordeno.

-Nada, solo susurre incoherencias, tengo la mente algo confusa… estas tratando de cambiar el tema. Quieres que me olvide del pico que me robaste –lo acuso.

-Lucy, ¿qué te dijo Mira?

-Nada.

-Te conto sobre Lissana, ¿verdad?

-No.

-¿Quieres saber que paso?

-¿Me lo contarías?

-Te vendiste, dime qué te dijo.

Lucy, abrió los ojos, había caído en su juego. Natsu era inteligente, aunque para ella seria siempre un idiota.

-Solo me conto unas cositas.

-¿Sabes lo que es no meterse en la vida privada de otros? ¿Entiendes que esos asuntos no son de tu interés? ¿Por qué demonios tuviste que preguntar?

-Ya, lo siento, ¿sí? Soy curiosa que quieres que haga.

-Quítate el vestido y lárgate.

-Ya te dije que Mira-chan me lo regalo. Además me dijo que antes de que se fuera lo había votado, y ella lo recogió. Lissana no lo quería.

-Cállate –susurro Natsu.

-Te digo la verdad, ella no lo quería lo voto…

-¡QUE TE CALLES!

Natsu en actuó sin pensar y termino dándole un lapo a Lucy. El sonido de su mano chocando con la mejilla de Lucy fue fuerte. Natsu miro su mano, luego a Lucy, quien tenía la cabeza virada a un costado y los ojos abiertos, su mejilla comenzaba a sonrojarse. Lucy lentamente se llevó la mano a la mejilla adolorida. Viro el rostro y miro a Natsu con odio puro, de sus ojos unas lágrimas querían escapar, pero ella no las dejo.

Natsu miro su mano, luego a Lucy. El odio en sus ojos, lo hicieron sentir fatal.

-Lucy, yo no… no quería… yo…

-Pero lo hiciste –susurro con fiereza.

Lucy apretó su puño y le dio de lleno en la boca del estómago a Natsu, quien cayo hincado de rodillas sujetándose el abdomen. Lucy salió de ahí de un portazo dejando a Natsu en su agonía.

Natsu vio a Lucy marcharse, pero una gota cálida había caído a su rostro. La había hecho llorar, y la había golpeado.

Una daga invisible le atravesó el corazón.

* * *

**Y... ¿QUE TAL? ¿LES GUSTO? Esperare con ansias sus reviews.**

**Bueno a modo de disculpa, o como castigo, respondere todas las dudas, EXCEPTO la de la prometida de Natsu, eso sera mas adelante kuku ;)**

**Iniciare una pequeña seccion de respuestas en el proximo cap, asi que realizen su preguntas.**

**Ahora los avances! en el proximo cap, Natsu har algo que jamas penso. Jella y Erza recibiran una llamda no muy alentadora. los nicños saldran en un viaje de campo!**

**Mis sinceras disculpas con los lectores, espero que me disculpen.**

**Nos leemos en el proximo cap, Madisuky, fuera. :)**


End file.
